New Beginnings
by lightningflamedragon246
Summary: *Warning: Spoilers for those who haven't seen Inuyasha or Fairy Tail* Inuyasha and Kagome are having their first child. Is it a boy, like its father? Or a girl, like its mother? However, after a tragic accident, their child is left traumatized and lost, until they came across the land of...Fiore?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**If you haven't seen the animes Inuyasha and Fairy Tail, I would suggest watching those before reading this. I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. But I hope you guys like my first Fanfiction ever written. Please feel free to review the story when your done, and let me know how I did, what ideas you might have in mind for chapter 2. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>500 years in Feudal Japan<strong>

_In the Musashi Province of Japan, stood a large village where many Priests/Priestesses, Travellers, and Monks lived in harmony. But the villager who stood out the most, was the one and only half-demon; Inuyasha. After the battle with Naraku, humans have learned to accept demons into their developing lives._

_It was the middle of summer, when Inuyasha and his wife; Kagome, found they were having their first child. Inuyasha, Kagome and all of their friends were ecstatic to hear the news. Another Hanyou like its father? Or a Mortal Priestess like its mother?_

_As everyone started to calm down over the news, Inuyasha and Miroku were called out on a job, far from the village. Kagome and Sango badly wanted to accompany them; they were a team so they did everything together. But in Kagome's condition, and Sango with her family, it wasn't safe and Inuyasha had to persuade his wife to stay back._

"Kagome, I can do this on my own, I'll be fine." Inuyasha encouraged her to stay, his back facing her at the front entrance of their home. Kaede was in the background eavesdropping on the two, along with Sango and her 3 children. They've decided to take care of Kagome and the baby, while Inuyasha and Miroku were gone.

"I know, but-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, for Inuyasha turned on his heels and gave her a long goodbye kiss. As he pulled back, he placed - what looked like - his Robe of the Fire Rat against the small bump of her stomach. Kagome just stared at the cloth, wondering...

"It's from mine." Inuyasha answered, turning back towards the door and slightly lifting his arms to reveal the cut outs."Sango and Kaede helped sew it together...I love you, Kagome."

Kagome quickly turned to look at Kaede and Sango; then back to Inuyasha, but he was already gone...

* * *

><p><span><strong>15 years later<strong>

The sun was beating down on the village, a sign that it was going to be another hot summer day. The villagers were going about their usual daily routines; except for two figures, as they were running into the _Forest of No Return. _One of the figures was dressed in all red, and already disappearing through the shrubbery as if something was beckoning them. The second figure, trudged behind as the hot sun beat down on them.

The trees stood tall and motionless in the dry heat; except for when the red figure dashed through the greenery at lightning speed, making themself seem like they were flying through the branches. The flying figure eventually came to a stop on a branch of a tall tree, half-way through the woods. The little light that escaped through the surrounding forestry, made it easier to make out the person's long, silver-white hair, that turned black at the ends; and two animal ears sticking up from the top of their head.

"KAYUME _(pronounced: KAI-YOU-MAY)_ YOU HAVE TO COME QUICK! I SENSE A STRONG DEMONIC AURA HEADING TOWARD THE VILLAGE!" The second figure, a young man, yelled as he followed the red figure into the forest.

The man appeared to be 18, and wore a black kimono that had a mystifying pattern of golden swirls on it. He had big, deep blue eyes and hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail.

A monk.

Suddenly, the red figure landed in front of him from the trees; a girl. She was about 3 years younger than the man in front of her, and wore a plain red kimono, with a white undershirt that only stuck out at the collar. Her big, yellow-gold eyes were fixated on the young man, as she approached him nonchalantly. Her dog ears twitching back and forth, at the top of her head.

A Hanyou.

Kayume had a super sensitive nose, that could smell a drop of blood from miles away. Along with super sensitive hearing; so she didn't sense any demonic aura, or even the slightest bit of danger nearby.

"I know you're lying, Komori." She said to the man, identifying him as Komori. "You should know you'll never be able to get a lie past me." She gave him a smirk as he sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, just come home with me. We need to return to your house." Komori said, before taking Kayume by her wrist and dragging her toward the village below. The hanyou chuckled and rolled her eyes at the pace the monk was dragging her at, so she threw him on her back and ran full-force towards the village.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Down in the Village<strong>

Swerving between people, and running past dozens of homes, Kayume and Komori were making their way to the hanyou's hut. She could smell her friend's, and another scent she wasn't quite familiar with. _Is that him?_ She thought to herself, _Is that my father!? _It had been 3 years after Kayume was born, that Miroku returned from his mission...alone...

Kayume came to a sudden stop in front of a hut, that was slightly larger than the other ones in the village_._ The scents were very strong now that she was at the doorway, and the mystery scent made her even more anxious to pull back the curtain they used for a door. As Komori rushed in front of the hanyou, to pull back the door for her, she pushed the monk to the side. When she entered the Living Area of her home; Sango, Miroku, and Komori's older twin sisters, were gathered around the fire pit in the middle of the room as they cheered in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAYUME!"

The hanyou ignored the others and glanced around the room, looking for her mother. She suddenly caught a glimpse of Kagome, coming from behind another curtain to her left, which lead to their Healing Room.

Kagome wore a white flowy top, and red flowy pants. The clothes of her ancestor Kikyo. She had big brown eyes, and her long black hair was loosely tied back by a silk ribbon. She was the most beautiful priestess in the village. Kagome was also very powerful; she could purify peoples' hearts that were tainted with evil, and heal the sick and wounded.

Kayume stared into the room her mother came from, and subconsciously started to walk in that direction. Her mother suddenly put a hand on her shoulder, when she approached beside her. Kayume froze and glanced up at her mom, who wore a sad expression on her face as to answer her question._ It wasn't him._

"H-Hey Kayume, come here for a second, I want to show you something." Komori broke the silence, taking his friend by the arm and guiding her to where his sisters sat in the Living Area. Kagome joined her friends, as they watched her come out of the Healing Room.

"What seems to be troubling her? Did we do something wrong?" Miroku asked, watching Kayume with a slightly worried expression.

"Yeah. She seems upset about something." Sango replied, following Miroku's gaze.

"It's nothing..." Kagome sighed with a small smile. She knew what was wrong with her daughter. Ever since Miroku returned without Inuyasha, she has been asking so many questions about her father. Questions even Kagome had no answers to...

* * *

><p><span><strong>That Night<strong>

After everyone left - even the mystery stranger - Kagome walked over to her daughter, who was laying next to the dying fire pit, underneath her blankets she called a bed. Kayume wore a sad expression on her face, disappointed to have to celebrate _another _birthday without Inuyasha.

Kagome layed in front of her, so they were face-to-face, and said in a soft tone, "Don't worry. He's probably just picking a fight, with an even stronger demon he can't take on his own." Kagome tried to sound convincing, but how could she? This is the Feudal Era...nothing is safe or alright.

"Mom, what did dad look like?" Kayume asked. She was always so curious to know more about her father. She had heard many stories of her mom and dad's adventures, and has been wanting to learn more.

"Well..." Kagome started, propping herself up on one elbow. "...he looks a lot like you. You share the same ears," Kagome reached out, and lightly rubbed her daughter's little dog ears. "The same sense of smell, the same claws, the same eyes. You also have the same hair, except the black in _yours_ is from me, and your eyes have little flecks of brown." Kagome continued, grabbing a strand of her hanyou daughter's hair.

It was dead silent for a while, until Kayume broke it. "Can you sing a song for me? Please?" Kagome stared into Kayumes' big eyes and didn't see her daughter, but Inuyasha. She nodded and began to sing a lullaby with her:

_"Father once said to me, __many moons ago __a demon hand will defend,  
><em>_Mother said one day __there is more that you must know, __a mortal hand will sustain  
><em>_Two hands together __incomplete alone, __balance and union __and the gate will open  
><em>_Go my children go, __go to crimson flames  
><em>_To save our children, __the lights of memory remain"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minutes After They Fell Asleep<strong>

The smell of blood filled the area. Kayume perked her ears, and slightly lifted her nose into the air at the scent. Her eyes slowly opened as it got stronger and stronger. The hanyou slowly sat up until she was able to see a figure, right outside her door, behind her mother's back. Kayume began to sweat in fear. Who was it? Why are they in front of _their_ doorway? What did they want with them? She sat up even more, but tried not to be noticed by the shadow figure. The silhouette was one step away from entering their home, and that's when Kayume let out a loud, terrified scream.

Kagome shot up from where she was laying, yelling "_SIT BOY_!" from the dream she was having. The silhouette suddenly fell face-first into the ground, as if it was a bird shot from a tree, at Kagome's command.

"Ka...go...meeeeeeee!" The silhouette moaned into the ground.

The Priestess whipped her head toward the figure, who called out her name. _T__hat voice! _Kagome thought, _Is it? It has to be! I'd know that voice anywhere. _"Inu...yasha...? INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, as she ran toward the collapsed intruder.

Kayume stopped screaming and just stared at her mother._ Inuyasha? _She thought, _That's the name of..._Kayume's head was swirling with confusion, is that really her dad? How did he manage to come back smelling so heavily of blood?

Inuyasha tried to push himself off the ground where he laid, but he was too beaten up. Instead, Kagome helped him and laid his back against the wall.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, as tears flooded in her eyes. Inuyasha had blood everywhere; on his mouth, all over his hands. He had bruises all over his face, he could barely keep his eyes open to look at his wife. But he managed, and stared at her with a smile.

"I-I'm home..." He said weakly, then looked behind Kagome to find a wide-eyed Kayume. Inuyasha tried to sit up on his own again, but instead let out a grunt and collapsed in Kagome's lap.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. He was still breathing, but not very well.

"I-I'm so glad... y-you're safe..." He mumbled into Kagome's lap.

Kayume's ears suddenly perked, as she heard screaming from the villagers outside. She rushed to the back window, only to witness her entire village being engulfed in orange and yellow. "RUN!" Kayume yelled to her parents, as she gabbed them and dragged them out.

A wave of flames suddenly ate up their house, shortly after they evacuated. Kagome managed to grab her bow and arrows, that were in the corner of the doorway, just in case something were to happen. What was going on? Where did that flame come from? What's going to happen to the village? Kagome and Kayume were so confused and filled with fear, while Inuyasha just laid motionless on the ground where Kagome placed him.

"It's here..." He said so quietly that the girls barely heard him. Kagome plopped herself next to Inuyasha trying to heal his wounds, but they were too deep, there was nothing she could do. "Kagome... You need to get yourself...and everyone else out of here..." Inuyasha said, glancing at the terrified hanyou standing behind her.

"NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU INUYASHA! I'M TAKING YOU WITH US!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, frustrated at him for talking such nonsense.

Inuyasha pulled himself into Kagome's ear, with what little strength he had left and whispered, "Live...Long..." Saying that, Inuyasha suddenly went heavy in Kagome's chest, his body turning cold and pale.

"Inuyasha...? INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, tears running down her face like waterfalls. Kayume just stood behind and watched the scene before her.

Their entire village was burning to a crisp; her mother grieved over her father's dead body. The smell of smoke and burning flesh filled her nose, and the screams of the villagers pierced her ears. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed throughout the village and everything went silent. A giant monster was approaching behind the wall of flames. Kayume could barely make out the shadowy figure standing just feet from her and her mother. She was brought back to reality when she saw her mother standing in front of her with her bow and arrow loaded, aiming at the beast.

"RUN, KAYUME! YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!" Kagome demanded, tears still staining her face.

Kayume obediently ran back, away from her mom and her father's body. However, she came to a sudden stop and turned around, just in time to watch as a beast with 4 legs, a long neck, and red flame-like scales, with 3 horns on its head, stood in front of the smoke screen. Then, a sudden gust of purple light was shot at the creature; but missed. Kagome's Sacred Arrow. After she shot the arrow, Kagome ran up next to her daughter, where she stood frozen in her spot.

"RUN!" Kagome snapped her back to reality, as the beast let out another loud, ear piercing roar.

"What is that thing!?" Kayume asked her mother, as she threw the priestess on her back, just like she did with Komori earlier.

"It's called a Dragon. They're mostly found in Fairy Tales, from the Era I grew up in." Kagome answered, knowing that her hanyou daughter knew about her and her father's time gap.

They were almost at the Forest of No Return, when suddenly Kagome threw herself off her daughter's back. The hanyou froze in shock, and turned back towards her mother. Before she could say or do anything, Kagome wrapped her arms around her daughter in a big hug, and whispered in one of her little dog ears, "I love you, Kayume. Live long." Kayume was suddenly lifted into the air by a flying, 2 tailed, demon cat that came out of nowhere.

"MOM!" Kayume yelled back at her mother, but it was too late. The priestess had already walked right into the dragon's flames, leaving no trace of her body. "NOOOOOO!" Kayume screamed in horror, as she was being pulled onto the demon cat.

"KIRARA!" A man's voice yelled in front of her. It was Komori. Kayume didn't see his parents, or his sisters. _Did they...? S_he thought, but quickly pushed it away. Kayume buried her face into her friend's kimono, and began to sob. Her mom, her dad, her home, all of it was burned down to nothing. What was she going do now? She had nowhere else to go.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 years later<strong>

"_Kayume, we've been through a lot together... Kirara went back to my Uncle Kohaku, and I heard my sisters are safe in another village... What I'm trying to say is, I think it's time for us to go our separate ways, Kayume. My sisters__ have their lives they need to lead, and I'm going to go find my Uncle. I hope you understand..."_

Komori's words stuck in her head. It's been months since she split up from him. Since she last ate or drank, anything. Since she last slept. Ever since the dragon destroyed her village, Kayume has spent the last 2 years trying to find a new home that would accept her. She tried the villages that were close to her previous home, but they just shut their doors in fear of her demonic appearance. Clearly, these villages didn't accept demons like hers did...

This happened every time she came across a new village. So, Komori decided to make a hood for her out of his Kimono, to keep her ears hidden, before he abandoned her.

The hanyou gave up on looking for a village, and decided to just keep on walking. She walked day and night, farther and farther away from her homeland. Until she found herself in the middle of a Town Square. The people didn't even notice her, they would just walk right past her or drive their carriage around her, some even ran right into her. Kayume just stood motionless, hungry, tired, thirsty. It took a while before she pulled herself together, and continued walking through the town.

She turned the corner, and the smell of freshly baked pastries filled her nose. Kayume's mouth began to water as she walked towards the smell, until she came across a small bakery. She pressed her face and palms against the window, and inside she could see a entire row of buns, croissants and danishes. The hanyou slowly entered the shop, and let her mouth hang as she walked toward a silver tray with different deserts. She was brought back from her fantasy, when a small man in a tall, white chef's hat appeared in her face.

"You like what you see?" The chef asked in a thick French accent. Kayume immediately nodded, unable to speak."They're 10 jewel each, but I'll give you a special discount, 2 jewel each." The chef said, as he was examining Kayume's perfect curves.

A deep frown spread across her face. She didn't have any '_jewel_' on her, or even know what they were. She even ignored the fact the chef was examining her like a lecterous perv.

"No jewel?" The chef asked, noticing her gloomy expression. Kayume just looked up at the chef with sad puppy dog eyes. The chef just looked at her, unimpressed. "No jewel, no food." Kayume hung her head and walked out of the shop.

She kept walking around town for awhile, until she couldn't take it any more. She stopped in front of a tall, brick building with a banner that hung from the top. The banner had a funny symbol on it. Her breathing got heavier, and her eyelids fought hard to stay open from lack of sleep. She lifted her head from where it was hanging, and noticed a sign on the entrance way in big bold, fancy letters.

"F-Fai...ry..." She started to read the sign, but suddenly lost consciousness and collapsed. She wasn't able to finish reading the sign that read '_Fairy Tail_'.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayume and Kagome's Lullaby - "Song of Parting" from Inuyasha: Fire on the Mystic Island<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon and The Fairy?

**Hey guys, sorry the second chapter is a little late but I finally got it done, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2. I own nothing, except Kayume. Please leave a review, tell me what you thought of it, what ideas you might have for the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"<br>__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>_"RUN, KAYUME! YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!"  
><em>_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>_"MOM!"  
><em>_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>_"I love you. Live Long..."  
><em>_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

Kayumes' eyes flew open as the horrible cries, from two years ago, filled her head once again. She woke up and found herself in - what seemed to be - an infirmary. There were 2 beds in a row to her right, and 3 lined up in front of where she laid. There was a small dresser to her right, with syringes and small bottles of medicine that were different colours. Her bed was to the left of a giant, brick wall.

"_F-Fai...ry….."_ Another image entered Kayume's head. _That's right._ She thought to herself, _I-I'd... collapsed..._

Kayume's nose began to wrinkle at the sudden stench of alcohol, that came from the floor below. She also smelled many other strange scents mixed with it. The hanyou's ears twitched under her hood, her best friend Komori had left her with, as she heard people cheering and singing. She could even make out the rhythm of their footsteps as they danced.

She pulled off her covers, wanting to escape this infirmary, when something caught her attention. There were little tubes coming from her wrists and body, which lead to a small machine that was pumping substances into her. She suddenly heard footsteps, getting louder and louder as someone began to approach. Kayume quickly pulled the covers back on and closed her eyes, pretending she never regained consciousness. Who was coming to see her? Who's that downstairs having a riot? More importantly, where was she?

The footsteps eventually stopped next to Kayume's bed. The smell of alcohol was faint on their body, but was mixed in with something else. Something she smelled before, but she was too weak to remember at the moment. Kayume pushed the thought aside as another pair of footsteps joined them.

"The others are looking for you..." An old, stern voice said, breaking the silence.

It was silent again, until the footsteps got closer. The smell of alcohol was stronger now, for the old man _reeked_ of it. It took everything Kayume had to resist wrinkling her nose at the horrible stench. But, eventually she heard 1...5...a million other footsteps make their way up, followed by faint whispers.

"Is she up yet?"  
>"Is she still breathing?"<br>"How is she doing?"

So many different voices, male and female, whispered to each other as they observed the hanyou's body. Now the _only _thing she could smell was alcohol. She could make out a few other scents though, but alcohol stood out the most. The hanyou had enough and threw her body forward, letting out a deep, sickening cough.

Everyone around her stared in surprise, some even gasped. The girl was alright, and recovering faster than they thought. For a normal person, it would take a few weeks to recover from dehydration she was suffering from, but this girl recovered within a few days. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? Is she even human?

Suddenly, a very short old man climbed up on Kayume's bed and stood in front of her. He was completely bald, except for a white mustache and bits of white hair that only covered the back of his head. He wore a dressy shirt with a burgundy vest over top, navy blue plants that only went to his ankles, and a white cape with white fur lining.

"I see you're awake." He said in his stern, reassuring tone.

Kayume felt nervous with all of these strangers staring at her. She brought her knees up to her chest and tucked her head between her legs. Her body became even more tense than before. What was going on? Who were these people? Why are they gathered around her bed? The nerves began to nip at Kayume, and then more horrible images came to mind.

"_Kagome... You need to get yourself...and everyone else out of here..."  
><em>_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>_"NO NOT WITHOUT YOU... INUYASHAAAAAAAA!"  
><em>_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>_"I love you, Live long."_

The voices stopped with the fading image of her mother's face, before she was devoured by the dragon's flame. _Dragon… That's it!_ Kayume's head shot up from her knees, her eyes filled with fear. The scent she couldn't figure out, the scent of the boy who stood just inches from her bed. She whipped her head around and stared at the boy with her frightened eyes.

The boy had crazy, rosy pink hair that stuck out in every direction. He wore nothing but a black vest with gold lining, a white scarf that had the pattern of scales on it, and white capries with a black cape around his belt. He had reptile like eyes that stared straight into the hanyou's.

Everyone was silent, confused to what was going on. Kayume began to pant really loud before she let out a loud, horror-filled scream. He smelled like a _DRAGON!_ But not just _any_ dragon, the specific one that destroyed her village 2 years ago! The hanyou pulled on her hood and tossed in her bed, continuing to scream. She eventually threw herself out of the bed, landing hard on the floor, and yanked the tubes in her body right off. She began to cover her face with her hands as tears started to run down her face.

"EVERYONE, GIVE HER SOME SPACE, RETURN DOWNSTAIRS!" The old man yelled over the hanyou's cries. Kayume kept her eyes shut as everyone evacuated the room as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

Kayume eventually calmed down, and began to talk with the old man who stayed by her side as she cried. The man called himself Makarov, and claimed he was the 'Master' of this place he called a 'Guild'. By his reassuring personality, Kayume knew she could trust him.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked, sounding a little shakier than she intended.

"You're in Magnolia, and right now you're in the Waiting Room of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail." He answered in his stern voice. "You were found by one of our guild members, Natsu, in front of our doors."

"Who's…? Never mind, Why did you save me?" Kayume was about to ask who this _Natsu_ was_,_ but kept it to herself.

"Well, would you leave a beautiful, young lady outside unconscious?!" Makarov said, eyeing her just like the chef did.

Kayume froze in shock for a quick second before slapping him across the face, and then rephrased the question. "No! What I meant by that was - you don't know me - how do you know I won't hurt you?"

Makarov rubbed his cheek where he was slapped, with a perverted look on his face, then went back to being serious. "Because I think everyone deserves a second chance in life, no matter their appearance or relationship status." He responded, thinking of his grandson, Laxus.

Kayume stared at Makarov, his words swirling in her head_._ Her thoughts went to her family, and how they could have lived on. Tears began to swell in her eyes, so she quickly wiped them away and faked a kind smile at the Master to hide her pain. "You're right." She said, trying not to sound choked up. Makarov just stared at her tears as they ran down her cheeks, and gave her a big smile in return.

"I guess it's my turn to ask some questions, now." Makarov said. "First, what's your name, how old are you, and where are you from?"

Kayume wiped the tears from her face as she answered, "M-My name…" She stuttered for a moment. "M-My name…" She tried again, "…is Kayume Higurashi. I'm 17 years old, and I'm from a village far from here. For a while, I wasn't alone. I was travelling with my best friend, until he decided to abandon me. So, that's when I began to run out of eating, and drinking resources. Then I ended up here."

The Master listened carefully at what Kayume had to say. She told him about Komori, and how her village was burned down to ashes. "My home and parents were burned to ashes by, my mother called it, a...Dragon..." She said the last word very quietly, but Makarov managed to hear it, and his eyes widened.

"So, that's why you reacted earlier." Makarov said, glancing at the ground.

"Yes… I smelt it, it was the _exact_ same scent as the dragon that destroyed my home." She said.

There was a long silence, when the Master suddenly changed the subject. "How would you like to be a new member of Fairy Tail!?" _Fairy Tail is NOT a place for suffering, _Makarov thought to himself, _it's a place where wounds from the past can be healed, where new beginnings can be started, where every day is the start of a new adventure. _

Then a memory came into his mind, when he introduced the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu, to Fairy Tail. _"Whether fairies have tails or not, or whether they exist, nobody knows for sure. So it's an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure._..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that took so long, please, if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know in the reviews ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Enter, Kayume the Dog Demon

**Hey guys, I'm gonna try and make up for the last 2 chapters (they're not good at all) and hopefully get this story going somewhere. Please leave a review when you're done (I don't care if you say you hated the chapter) I just want to know if I should keep going with this story or just make a new one. And feel free to leave any ideas you might have to improve, or make the story more appealing. Thanks ;) **

**Oh! And the only thing I own in this is Kayume!**

* * *

><p>A week had gone by since she left the machines. Since she was traveling alone again. Since she left the wizard guild, Fairy Tail.<p>

Kayume found herself standing under a tree, watching a man and his son play Frisbee, in a park that was fairly close to the Guild. She couldn't just _leave_ Magnolia, she had come so far and has nowhere else to go. She then thought of the last conversation she had with Master Makarov before she left...

* * *

><p><span><strong>1 Week Earlier<strong>

_"Me? A member of Fairy Tail?" Kayume asked in confusion. It was the first time anyone had asked her to join...ANYTHING! _

_"Of course!" Makarov praised. "You have nowhere else to go, don't you?"_

_Kayume glanced away from Makarov with a sad expression. She pulled her hood over her face as she responded. __"I-I'm honored, but I can't. It's hard to explain...I just…" She trailed off, not sure how to explain herself without giving away too much information. _

_Makarov glanced in the same direction as Kayume, and let out a deep sigh. __"I understand..." _

_He hopped off the bed and walked out of the room for a moment. When he returned, he held a small pouch in his hand, that jingled with every step he took. He tossed the pouch on the hanyou's bed, with a soft _clanging_ sound, and climbed after it. He opened it up in Kayume's face, and inside was a bunch of brown paper and silver coins. "These are jewel. This should help you with the next month, or so." Makarov__ also pulled out a necklace from his hand._

_Kayume took the necklace and held it above her head to examine it. The symbol that was dangling from it looked familiar. What does it stand for? What is it? It was ironic enough that the Master had a pouch of jewel for her. So she just glared at him with suspicion in her eyes. _

_"Use the money to buy yourself enough food and supplies. The necklace I got from the gift shop downstairs, it's the Fairy Tail symbol." Makarov answered, "It's a reminder that you will always be welcome here, and we will always be waiting..."_

* * *

><p>The hanyou looked up at the tree she was standing under, and jumped to the closest branch. She placed her back against the trunk and pulled out the necklace that was tucked under her scarlet kimono.<p>

_Me? In a _wizard_ guild? _She thought to herself, as she examined the symbol. _I don't even know any magic. Not to mention, if I stayed they would eventually figure out I'm a hanyou and probably hide in fear...like everyone else does..._

Kayume sighed and let the symbol dangle from her neck. _Did I make the right choice by leaving?_ She thought long and hard about this, and was at war with herself. She eventually gave up and continued to watch the father and his son.

She couldn't help but think of when she was little, when she and Kagome would go out and pick medicinal herbs; how they would play Kamari Ball with Komori; and when she felt alone or sad, Kagome would always sing her a special song to cheer her up. Subconsciously, Kayume grinned at the thought, and began to sing the song:

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
>Every heart, every heart is not a gentle yet<em>

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
>Every heart, doesn't know so what to say oh what to do<em>

_I was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt that I was left alone  
>So I prayed for help to the distant million stars...<em>

She felt a lonely tear run down her cheek, as the song touched her heart.

_Was_ she doing the right thing? Someone offered to give her a home, but she turned it down. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, buried her face in her arms and let the tears silently fall from her face. _What am I going to do?_

When she finally began to calm down, Kayume rested her chin on her knees and stared out at the city of Magnolia. It was fairly large, she could see many things from where she was sitting in the tree. She could see all the boats in their loading docks; a small plaza that was just a few blocks away; a large church on the other side of town; many forests around the perimeter; and the bakery she saw when she first came.

Kayume just laid in the tree for most of the afternoon, thinking of Fairy Tail and all of the people who greeted her at her bedside that one day.

_I wonder how long I was out for? _Kayume thought. _I guess it's not that important, anymore. _But what bugged the hanyou the most was..._that boy with the pink hair. He had the exact same scent as the dragon that destroyed my home..._

Suddenly, from the distance, she heard a little girl's high-pitched scream. Kayume was pulled out of her daze and whipped her body around. It was silent for a minute, and then she smelt smoke. A fire was nearby.

Without hesitation, the hanyou was out of the tree and running toward the scream, at lightning speed. She was flying through the streets so fast, the wind blew down her hood, but she was too distracted to even notice it fell down.

"Help me!" She heard the little girl cry. Her voice sounded closer and terrified.

* * *

><p><span><strong>When Kayume Arrived at the Scene<strong>

There was a pure white cat, that was about 3 feet tall, with wings that spread out like an angels'. It was wearing a simple red dress, floating above a cave that was surrounded by flames. The cat heard Kayume through the trees behind her, and stared at the dog demon in panic.

Kayume stared back, _a flying cat!? _She thought to herself. She froze for a minute as something caught her nose within the flames. _These aren't just ordinary flames!__  
><em>

"Who are you? Stay away!" The cat ordered in a stern, yet, proper tone.

_It talks too!_ Kayume was officially freaked out.

"Carla! What's...going on? Is someone out there? Please… Help me!" A child's voice cried weakly from behind the flames.

_Someone else was here, and I couldn't pick up on their scent?_ Kayume thought.

"Can't you use your magic, child?" The white cat, identified as Carla, spoke through the cave wall. "Ugh, I _told_ you not to take that solo mission!"

"I-I..." The child started to respond, but there was a sudden _thud_ from behind the cave wall and everything went silent.

"Wendy!? WENDY!" Carla screamed, but it was still silent. The child must have inhaled too much smoke, which made her pass out.

Kayume froze for a second, before running into the flames. She knew the fire would not burn her, for her Robe of the Fire Rat would protect her, and she was the child's only hope right now.

"Are you insane!? Get out of there! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Carla called after her. Kayume ignored the cat and kept running through the fire, until she reached the entrance of the cave. It was a giant boulder, ten times the size of Kayume.

She stared at it for a moment, then grabbed the edges and tried to lift the giant rock, however, no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't budge. It was just too heavy, but that didn't stop her from trying. She tried even harder, this time managing to lift it a couple inches off the ground. She was making progress, but it wasn't enough.

The boulder began to slowly sink back to the ground, as Kayume's arms started to fail her. The heat from the flames blew in Kayume's face, making it harder to lift and to breathe. She dropped the boulder back to the ground, and put her forehead against the giant rock.

_I can't..._ She thought,_ I can't. It's too heavy, I'm not...I'm not... strong enough. _Just as she was devising a new plan, Kayume heard footsteps running toward her from the other side of the flames.

She didn't know who it was, for the smoke from the flames blocked her nose. Then, a boy suddenly jumped above the fire, his right hand curled in a fist above his head, ready to fight. He landed just inches from Kayumes' face, so the tips of their noses were touching.

The boy had his right hand engulfed in fire, pointed inches from Kayumes' face. His eyes had a certain rage in them, that made the hanyou fall to the ground and slightly tremble in fear. It was him...the boy with the pink hair!

His eyes suddenly softened, once he realized who she was. He then took a few steps back before she could scream in fear, like last time. He turned away from Kayume, so he was facing the wall of fire behind them...and started _consuming the flames!?_

Kayume's expression went blank, and her jaw dropped, at the scene before her. _D-Did he just…in one gulp! _Before she knew it, the flames were gone and the boy wiped his face as he turned to face her again.

She was about to let out a terrified scream, but was stopped when the boy placed his hand over her mouth and said to her, in a calm and collected tone. "Help me get Wendy out of there. I'll lift the boulder, you get Wendy." He slowly moved his hand off her mouth and walked to the cave. The boy grabbed the boulder and began to lift it, having less of a hard time than Kayume. "Go!" He ordered.

The hanyou obediently rushed into the cave, and found the girl called Wendy. She had beautiful long, blue hair pulled up in pigtails, and wore a short purple dress with leggings underneath. Wendy was covered in bruises, cuts and ashes.

_What happened before the fire?_ _How did she get trapped in the cave?_ As Kayume wrapped her Robe of the Fire Rat around the child, she noticed the girl had no scent. _Why?_ Kayume thought as she threw the girl on her back, and ran out of the cave.

"Hey, sorry about before. I thought _you_ were the one who did this to Wendy." The boy said to Kayume, glancing towards the cave and tossing the boulder to the side, as if it weghed like a feather.

Kayume just stared at the boy, confused and amazed. He had the exact same scent as the dragon, but he was kind and caring. Could she have underestimated him?

"Name's Natsu!" He said, glancing back at Kayume with a giant smile that filled his face. Kayume's eyes widened at the name. "You're the girl who was in the Waiting Room, right? I hope I didn't do anything to make you…" He trailed off as he turned around and saw Kayume's dog ears. "WOW! Those are so cool!" Natsu said as he ran up to the hanyou, pulling on her dog ears.

"OUCH! Stop that hurts!" Kayume cried, swatting his hands away and wincing at the boy's yelling tone.

"TH-THEY'RE REAL!?"

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A small voice cried, and then a blue dot with wings came into view.

"HAPPY!" Natsu called to the dot. As it got closer, it became clear that the dot was _another_ talking cat with wings.

So many thoughts ran through Kayume's head, she began to feel dizzy. She then remembered Wendy was on her back, so she laid the girl on the ground and started examining her wounds.

"Hey Natsu, whose that?" Happy asked, as he landed next to the pink haired boy, staring at Kayume. He then caught sight of Kayume's dog ears and began to panic. "AAAAHHHHH! A MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU LET HER TAKE WENDY, NATSU! WHO KNOWS WHAT HORRIBLE THINGS SHE COULD DO TO HER! DON'T WORRY WENDY I'LL SAVE YOU!" Just as Happy leaped towards Kayume and Wendy, Carla walked over to Wendy's body. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Wendy..." She whispered. Happy suddenly froze at the sight of Carla.

"Where do you keep your medicinal herbs?" Kayume asked in a rushed voice. Natsu and Happy stared at her in confusion. "She needs to be treated right away, the toxins from the smoke are poisoning her body." She put her hand on Wendy's forehead. "She's getting a fever. Come on, we need to bring her to the Healing Room." Kayume stood up, carrying Wendy on her back again, and ran at lightning speed.

Natsu just stared at the demon girl, Happy doing the same. Who was this girl? What is she? Where did she come from?

"Wait! Did she say those flames were toxic!?" Natsu said in a panicked tone.

"Aye." Happy answered, still a little dazed at what just happened.

Natsu suddenly started to freak out because he devoured the poisonous flames. "But they tasted so good!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back in the Waiting Room<strong>

"Where do you keep your medicinal herbs!?" Kayume demanded. The pink haired boy leaned against the doorway to the Resting Room, watching the hanyou walk back and forth across the room.

"What herbs? All we have are those." Natsu replied pointing to a cabinet of bottled liquids. "Hey! Are you sure your ears are real, or did you glue 'em on and you can't get 'em off?"

"NO! THIS CHILD NEEDS _REAL_ MEDICINE! YOUR BOTTLES OF POTION WON'T WORK IN THIS CASE!" Kayume was screaming now. She needed herbs and fast. She rushed to the cabinet anyway and started reading the labels. _No… No… NO! They're no good!_ She began to panic. _Mother taught me how to heal wounds and remove intoxication, such as this. But the herb I need is hard to find around here, I thought they would at least have something similar to it. _

Natsu walked up to Kayume and squeezed her shoulders, so he was staring into her yellow-golden eyes. They were filled with worry and panic. He loosened his grip a little.

"What's this herb that you keep talking about?" He asked. "I'll get it for you." Kayume began to calm down a little. He was willing to get the medicinal herb for her?

"You can't find it in a store. It's called the _H__oly Lunar Flower._ It grows in the shadow lands... If we can get it into Wendy's system, she is likely to survive the poison from the smoke, maybe even cure her immediately."

Before she knew it Natsu was already gone.

She didn't hesitate, before she got right to work on healing Wendy's cuts and bruises. As she attended to the wounded child, memories of her mother flashed through her head. Kayume was about to cry at the memories again, but was stopped when she sensed people in the doorway. She turned to see the entire Guild had gathered. They all had concerned looks on their faces, and smelled strongly of alcohol.

Kayume slowly walked up to the crowd, and said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry. I'm going to do everything I can to bring her back to health." Her eyes widened as she saw Master Makarov push through the crowd of people.

He looked up at Kayume with a giant smile on his face. Kayume just stared at him and knew what he was saying, _T__hank you. Welcome home._

The hanyou lifted her head up to the people gathered in the doorway, and said in a stern and confident voice. "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, I had so much to do this week. Feel free to leave a review (good or bad, I don't really care) and let me know if I should continue writing this, or just delete it. BTW, The song Kayume was singing was "Every Heart" by BoA ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Son of Naraku, Kojinki

**Hey guys, I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been so busy with school and outside of school activities, but I'm gonna make it up to you guys. Please feel free to leave a review when you're done, and**_** please**_** tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter.**

**I don't own anything except Kayume.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 Weeks After Wendy was brought into the Resting Room<strong>

It was late at night, Kayume was sitting at the bar in the Restaurant Area of the Fairy Tail Guild. A few other people also remained: Makarov; a silver haired girl who sat with a silver haired man at the bar; a girl with long scarlet hair; another girl with blond hair, which was pulled up into a half-sided ponytail; and a guy who had piercings along his face.

Kayume just stared at her entwined fingers, that were placed on the bar-top. Her head was spinning with thoughts and worry. Her true identity was revealed, there's a child up in the Resting Room slowly being poisoned to death, she joined a wizard guild even though she has no magic abilities _what-so-ever,_ and Natsu hasn't returned with the Holy Lunar Flower.

Frustrated, she put her forehead on the bar between her arms, and began to think to herself. _Why am I so worried about Natsu? I should be afraid of him right now. He shares the same scent as… _She shook her head violently. _No! He may have the same scent, but he's different... He helped me save Wendy, he went to go find the Holy Lunar Flower for me, he brought me in when I fell unconscious... Could I have underestimated him?_

She shot her head up from where it rested on the bar top, as she heard water running from the faucet behind the bar. The silver haired girl was behind the bar, filling a glass cup with water. She wore a long burgundy dress, that fell just above her ankles, and her bangs were tied up in a small ponytail in front of her face. She looked stunning. The girl walked toward Kayume, with the glass of water in hand, and placed it in front of the hanyou.

"Here..." She said with a smile, in a sweet tone. "I thought you'd might want to stay hydrated. My name's Mirajane, by the way, but everyone calls me 'Mira.'"

Kayume just stared at the glass in front of her. She stayed silent as Mira let out a soft sigh, before heading to talk with the man again. Happy suddenly flew over Kayume's head, towards the boy with the piercings, who happened to be sitting at a separate table, away from everyone else.

"Hey, Gajeel!" Happy called at the boy. "Have you seen Natsu? I can't find him."

"Did you already forget, you stupid cat?" Gajeel snapped. "He's gone to get that stupid flower for 'Dog Girl' over there." He jerked his head towards Kayume, not even shooting her a glance, who was listening to every word.

She tightened her grip around the glass cup, nearly shattering it, at the obnoxious nickname. _Please, hurry Natsu..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hours Later<strong>

There was still no sign of Natsu or the Lunar Flower. Kayume became impatient and stood up from her stool, knocking it to the ground. She couldn't wait any longer, so she rushed upstairs to check on Wendy.

The young girl still laid unconscious and Carla was sleeping peacefully next to her, however, Wendy's breathing was slowly starting to waver. The hanyou girl rushed to the cabinet of liquids, Natsu had showed her, and started looking for something to give the child. She then came across a bright blue liquid labelled, _Angel's Breath._

_What a weird name._ She thought as she turned it over, to read the instructions. '_Used for raspy, slow or fast breathing...' How ironic... _Kayume yanked the stopper off the top, and forced a small dose down Wendy's throat. "That should last you until I get back_._" She told the unconscious child. She then went back to the first floor, and froze in front of the entrance. Everyone stared at her with worried expressions.

The hanyou turned toward the others, sympathy and worry written all over her face. "I'm going to go find Natsu. No one follow me, just try and keep Wendy alive until we return." Then she was gone.

_I need to find his scent first. _Kayume told herself, as she was running into the forest. She jumped and landed on a tree branch, lifting her nose to the air. No scent. She tried again, but still had no luck; the air was too hot and dry.

Kayume glanced up at the stars. "Mom..." She called to the sky, "Dad, if you can hear me, please help me find the pink haired boy. He's our only hope right now for saving that little girl. The poison is spreading faster, and if I don't find him soon..." She looked away and glanced down at the inside of her right ankle, where a deep blue Fairy Tail symbol was peeking out from her pant-leg.

Suddenly, a gust of wind shook the trees and shrubbery around her. Kayume smiled as she watched the direction of the wind blew, towards a lonely light in a meadow, not too far from where she stood in the trees. "Thank you." She said once more to the sky, as she jumped from the tree and ran toward the light at full speed.

As she got closer she could pick up someone's scent, but it wasn't Natsu's. She didn't slow down, for she _knew_ the scent. Soon, a person holding a lantern came into view, but their back was turned toward Kayume.

"KOMORI!" She cheered as she jumped, and landed, right on top of the person with the light.

"Ugh...K-Kayume?!" The person grunted. Kayume was overwhelmed, it really _was_ her best friend!

"What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for your Uncle?" Kayume asked, as they rose from the ground.

"Y-Yes! I-I was...but I heard that a human-dog was seen in this village, s-so I came to see if it was you, and if you were alright. I guess I was worried for nothing. I should know better." Komori sounded nervous when he spoke, and kept his eyes on the ground.

"I'm just glad to see you again." The hanyou pushed her face into Komori's chest, as she gave him a hug. Her eyes suddenly widened in alarm, _Wait a minute...How would the people know of my identity? Only _Fairy Tail _knows of my identity...And this scent is...different!?_

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too." Komori said, wrapping his arms around the hanyou.

Kayume quickly tried to escape his grasp, but it was too late. He already had her in a death grip, so she wasn't able to move a muscle. The hanyou tried to wiggle out of Komori's embrace, but it was useless. She looked up at his face, but his eyes were glowing red, and an evil smirk was planted on his face.

"Who are you!?" Kayume demanded, as she jerked her body in every direction, trying to escape. This wasn't Komori, and yet this guy shared the same face as him. "What have you done with Komori!?"

"That low life mortal?" The impostor said, his voice becoming deeper and more foreign. "I made him one with my body, just like how I'll do the same with you."

"WHAT!?" The impostor's body suddenly turned into piles of demon tentacles, and insect-like legs, wrapping around Kayume like a cage.

"My name is Kojinki (pronounced: KO- JIN- KEY). I have been searching everywhere for you, Half-Demon. The daughter of the Great Inuyasha, and the Priestess Kagome. The very people who killed my father. I'm sure you've heard of him, Naraku?"

Kayume's eyes widened at the name _Naraku_. Her mother, Sango, Miroku and Shippo would always tell stories of how they defeated the evil half-demon Naraku. But to think he had a _son!?_

"As revenge for my father, I'm going to make you one with my body, just like I did with your little friend back there." Kojinki said as his body grew larger, and slowly started to devour at Kayume.

_Help!_ Kayume screamed in her head, unable to raise her voice, as Kojinki's body now surrounded the two of them. "Help..." She whispered, the flesh tentacles nipping at her ankles as they tried to devour her body.

"Try calling for help all you want, there's no one here to save you."

"HELP ME!" Kayume cried baring her fangs at the demon. She jerked her head to the side, as she sunk her fangs into the demon-boy's arm.

"Argh!" He cried in pain. Purple mist spewed from the spot where Kayume's fangs were, causing her to retract and fall to the ground with her hand over her mouth."You know, now that I look at you, it sure would be a waste to devour something as beautiful and precious as yourself." He continued, studying the beautiful hanyou.

"You disgusting pervert!" Kayume yelled, as she wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth, and then launched herself at Kojinki, curling her claws like she was clawing someone's eye out. "Go back to where you came from!"

"I would if I could." Kojinki responded, as he dodged Kayume. "I was sent _from_ the Netherworld _by_ Naraku. He created me from leftover demon parts he left behind, before he vanished. He ordered me to capture the daughter of the retched Inuyasha and Kagome, for she has powers beyond _this_ world and the next."

_Powers beyond this world and the next?_ Kayume thought in surprise. She never knew anything about_ that_. What kind of powers? Are they similar to her parents? Kayume was too caught up in her thoughts, that Kojinki grabbed her from behind in another death hold. This time his body wasn't surrounding them, it was returning to its human-like form from before.

"I won't devour you. Instead, I'll take you with me to Naraku. He never _truly_ ordered me to _kill_ you. So I will take you back to him, and have him make you my bride." Kayume couldn't move, her eyes popping out of her head at what Kojinki just said.

"There is no way in _HELL_ I will _EVER_ be your bride!" She screamed. Suddenly, a light flashed in the corner of her eye, and a large fireball flew by and hit Kojinki in the face. _Where did that come from?_ Kayume thought as she looked in the direction the fireball came, and sprang free from Kojinki's grasp once more. She lifted her nose to the sky, as the familiar scent filled the air. _Natsu!_

Kojinki was screaming in pain, at the burn mark the fireball left on his face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" He yelled, blood and purple mist pouring from his left eye. "DAMN! I CAN'T SEE! YOU! WHO ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF!" Then from the forest behind them, a very pissed off Natsu strode toward the hanyou and demon boy. His right hand curled into a fist and engulfed in flames.

"What were you doing to our new nakama? I heard you were trying to _bring her with you!? _Well good luck trying to get through me first, buddy!" Natsu said in a deadly tone, the word 'buddy' rolling off his tongue like acid.

Kayume just stood in shock, as Natsu stood in front of her in a defending stance. The flames around his fist disappeared as he turned around to face her, he held up his left hand and placed in _her_ hands, the Holy Lunar Flower. She stared at the flower then at Natsu, her eyes about to come out of her head.

"Told you I would get it for you." Natsu said with a friendly smile. Kayume's eyes began to fill with tears, so she threw herself at Natsu.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest. Natsu was a little shocked at first, but he wrapped his arms around Kayume and brought her closer. His hug wasn't a death hug like Kojinki's was. Natsu's was more gentle, and she felt safer in his arms.

"You..." Kojinki said, covering his eye with his right hand and pointing at Kayume and Natsu with the other. "Don't go thinking this is over. I _will_ be back, and I _will_ make you MINE!" Natsu turned his head toward Kojinki and gave him an evil glare, as the demon boy disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the guild<strong>

"NATSU!" The blond girl, who stayed behind at the Guild, shouted.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, you wouldn't believe the trip it took me to find that thing." Natsu replied to the others who stayed.

"I'm going to give this to Wendy, thank you again Natsu. I am forever indebted to you." Kayume said, giving Natsu one last hug before walking upstairs toward the Resting Room.

"So, what was that all about?" Kayume heard the blond ask Natsu.

"What do you mean, Luce? She was just attacked..." Natsu's voice started to fade as Kayume entered the Resting Room.

She made a glass of water and put the flower inside, and watched as it dissolved into the liquid. She waited a few minutes for the flower to completely dissolve, then walked over to Wendy, forcing it down her throat.

_Hopefully this will work, then I will properly introduce myself to you._ She thought, as she finished giving the child the medicine. She walked back toward the cabinet to clean the mess she made earlier with the bottles, and thought about what Kojinki said. _Powers beyond this world and the next? What secrets has my mother kept from me all these years?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that you guys. Again I am so sorry it took so long. Please leave a review when you're done :)<strong>


	5. Natsu and the Lunar Flower

**This is just an extra chapter I decided to do about Natsu's trip for the Holy Lunar Flower. It's not long, but I thought I would tell you guys what went on with Natsu and the flower.**

**I don't own anything Fairy Tail or Inuyasha, except Kayume.**

* * *

><p>"<em>NO! THIS CHILD NEEDS<em> REAL _MEDICINE! YOUR BOTTLES OF POTION WON'T WORK IN THIS CASE!" Kayume was screaming now. She needed the herbs and fast. _

_She rushed to the cabinet anyway and started reading the labels. "__No… No… NO! They're no good!"__ She began to panic. _

_Natsu squeezed Kayume's shoulders, so he was staring into her golden eyes. They were filled with worry and panic. _

_He loosened his grip a little. __"What's this herb that you need?" He asked. "I'll get it for you."_

_Kayume began to calm down a little. He was willing to get the medicinal herb for her? _

_"You can't find it in a store. It's called the __Holy Lunar Flower.__ It grows in the shadowlands not too far from here. If we can get it into Wendy's system, she is likely to survive the poison from the smoke. "_

_Before she knew it Natsu was already gone..._

* * *

><p>The vegetation of the forest blurred past Natsu, as he dashed through the trees and shrubs. Kayume's words repeated in his head like a broken record. He came to a sudden stop as he realized.<p>

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THESE SHADOW LAND, THINGS?!" He jerked his head this way and that, looking for a scent, someone to help him. But of course no one would be in the forest at this late hour.

He grunted in frustration, before he caught the scent of blood. It was strong from where he stood, meaning it was close.

Without hesitation, Natsu was already running toward the scent. And as he got closer, he could pick up the scent of something else. Suddenly in the distance, a large monster 2 times the size of Natsu, stood behind some bushes with a thick bat in hand. When Natsu saw the bat rise above the monster's head, he narrowed his eyes and engulfed his fists into flames.

He jumped in the air and appeared just inches away from the beast, his flamed fist above his head.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He yelled, as he swung his arm and sent the beast flying. Natsu quickly changed battle stances and cupped his hands over his mouth, as he took in a deep breath making his cheeks puff out like marshmallows. "FIRE DRAGON, ROAR!" He screamed again, in the direction the monster flew. A sudden grunt of pain escaped the beast's mouth as it disintegrated into ashes.

A little boy laid on the ground behind Natsu, holding his leg in pain, witnessing the whole thing. There was a wound that ran all the way down the kid's leg, and blood was oozing everywhere.

Natsu knelt next to the kid to examine his leg. The little boy just stared at Natsu, with wide eyes, as the stranger lifted his wounded leg.

"OW!" the kid screamed.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch." Natsu reassured the kid. "Hey, kid, you lost? Do your parents know you're here? Hey! Is there a village nearby, cause man I'm starving!"

The kid just looked away from Natsu in silence, hoping he got the message. But Natsu just lifted the kid over his shoulder, and walked forward. The little boy threw his body I around, trying to break free.

"LET. ME. GO!" He yelled. "I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! Urgh… they would never want me back anyway!" The kid's expression turned sad as he stared at the ground.

Natsu stopped and stared at the kid. "What'd ya mean? Of course your parents want you back, they're your _parents_."

The kid just crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout. Natsu sighed and placed the kid back on the ground. "Wait here. I'm gonna go find some wood."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on that Evening<strong>

"So... you have a name kid?" Natsu asked as he bit into some fire he had on a stick.

The kid stared at the Fire Mage, before he answered. "Akihiko. Why did you save me from the demon? I would have preferred if it killed me."

"Why'd ya say something like that? You have a family waiting for you to come home."

"STOP IT OKAY! I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY! WHY DO YOU THINK I RAN AWAY?" Akihiko yelled at Natsu in frustration. "I've been living in an orphanage, for as long as I can remember. The people there never liked me. They always told me that I was never going to be adopted... that I was a disgrace for a child..." Akihiko began to cry as he continued to talk.

"So you ran away?" Natsu finished the child's sentence. "How's your leg?" He needed to change the subject. He couldn't stand to watch the child cry any more, for it brought back painful memories of his father Igneel.

"Fine." Akihiko responded looking at his leg Natsu sloppily cleaned up. "What are _you_ doing out here at night?"

Natsu froze as he remembered what his true purpose was. Akihiko just chuckled at Natsu's dumbfounded look on his face. "Why should you care!? Right now, we have to get you fixed!" Natsu said, gesturing toward the child's wounded leg.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<strong>

It's been a week since the Fire Mage saved the wounded child from the monster. Natsu had been caring for Akihiko for so long, he completely forgot about the Lunar Flower he was supposed to get for Kayume.

"How's your leg, buddy?" Natsu asked as he brought a basket of food he found for the kid.

"It's much better. I'm able to walk on it now." Akihiko answered, walking in circles around Natsu.

"Great! Listen, Akobito. I have to bring you back ho-"

"NO! I'm not going back." Akihiko interrupted.

"Look, I'm not just gonna leave you in the forest all by yourself!" Natsu suddenly thought of Kayume.

When she was in the Resting Room with Makarov, he managed to eavesdrop on the two from the Restaurant Tables, hearing how Kayume was abandoned by her friend in the forest.

"Don't worry about me!" Akihiko said in a brave voice. "I can take care of myself."

"Aki-cheeto, I was sent by someone to find something, but instead I got stuck with y-"

"You mean the Holy Lunar Flower?" Akihiko interrupted, yet _again_.

"Uhhhh, that sounds about right." Natsu said trying to remember. "Why? You know where to find it?"

"Yeah. We have a whole bunch in...in my village. People are always searching for it."

Natsu knelt on one knee next to Akihiko so they were face-to-face. "You have to go back. I promise that when we get there, I'll find you a family."

Akihiko's face began to light up in joy. Natsu picked up the child on his shoulders and allowed Akihiko to point him in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

They finally arrived at the village. It was small, it didn't have many homes, but it was durable.

"Okay first we need to bring you to the hospital. Hopefully I can find the flower, too." Natsu said. They looked around to find the hospital, and eventually came across a small cottage with a red cross painted on the front.

"Yo! Anyone here!" Natsu yelled as he entered. A lady in a white nurses' uniform came from the back of the room to meet Natsu. "Can you take care of him? And, when he's better, promise that you'll give him a family. Don't just send him to the orphanage."

The lady just stared at Natsu, frightened. She took Akihiko and laid him on the floor near a cabinet of medicinal herbs and liquids. "And one more thing." Natsu said walking over to the cabinet, and saw a bunch of herbs and liquids. "Do you know where I can find the uhhh, Honky Lover Flower?"

"He means the Holy Lunar Flower." Akihiko corrected him.

The nurse looked at him again and said in a kind tone, "The Holy Lunar Flower is found on the top of Mount. Isic." She pointed out the door where a giant mountain stood in the distance, but Natsu was already gone.

_I've gotta make it, I've gotta. _Natsu told himself as he dashed for the mountain. He made it to the mountain in no time, and there at the top was a whole patch of Lunar Flower buds. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" Natsu raged in disappointment.

"Are you waiting for the flowers to bloom, too?" a young man asked as he came up from behind Natsu. "The flowers only bloom at night, that's why they're called _Lunar_ Flowers."

Natsu went dumbfounded after the man said that._ Of course… _"Why are _you_ up here?" Natsu asked the man.

"My wife is gravely ill, she is going into labour and I'm afraid if I don't bring her the flower..." the man trailed off with a sad expression on his face.

The sun started to set that night, and darkness began to consume the village beneath them. Natsu sat with his legs stretched in front of him, waiting for the flowers to bloom so he can return home.

"Look!" the man pointed at the Lunar Flowers as they began to bloom. One by one, the pedals unravelling, revealing a beauty that cannot be explained. The flowers' glow a bright white under the full moon.

Natsu watched the scenery before him. He quickly got to his feet and went to pick one of the flowers. _This better help Wendy._ "I hope your wife gets better." Natsu said to the man, tossing him a Lunar Flower. Then, in the blink of an eye Natsu was gone, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Week Later<strong>

Natsu was running past the trees and bushes at lightning speed, when he suddenly smelled something out of place. He stopped in the middle of the forest, and lifted his nose to the sky. _No way! But why?_ Natsu said as he recognized the scent. He followed the scent to a meadow where he saw Kayume and another man. The Fire Mage concealed himself in the bushes as he eavesdropped on the two.

"...take you back with me and make you my bride." That's all Natsu needed to hear before engulfing his right fist in a flame and sending a fireball straight at the man's eye. _That bastard._ He thought.

"DAMN! I CAN'T SEE! YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" the man yelled.

Natsu was already up and walking toward Kayume and the man.

"What were you doing to our new nakama? I heard you were trying to bring her with you. Well good luck trying to get through me first, buddy!" Natsu said in a deadly tone.

Kayume just stood in shock as Natsu stood in front of her in a defending stance. The flames around his fist disappeared as he turned around to face her. He held up his left hand and placed in her hands, the Holy Lunar Flower. She stared at the flower then at Natsu, her eyes about to come out of her head.

"Told you I would get it for you." Natsu said with a smile. Kayume's eyes began to fill with tears, so she threw herself at Natsu.

"Thank you." she mumbled into his chest.

Natsu was a little shocked at first, but he wrapped his arms around Kayume and brought her closer.

"You..." the man said, covering his eye with his right hand and pointing at Kayume and Natsu with the other. "Don't go thinking that this is over. I _will_ be back, and I _will_ make you mine!"

Natsu turned his head toward the man and gave him an evil glare as the man disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. This was just an extra chapter I thought I'd do about Natsu's journey to get the Lunar Flower. I promise I will update the next chapter as soon as I can.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Curse of the New Moon

**Hey everyone! Don't you love March Break; I actually got a chance to update 2 chapters (now hopefully I can update 3). I hope you guys liked the last few chapters, feel free to leave a review when you're done **

**Btw, the only thing I own is Kayume and Kojinki, otherwise I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>The town of Magnolia was full of bright smiles and commotion. People piled in the streets, and came from distant lands, to celebrate the annual <em>Harvest Festival; <em>an annual event, hosted by Fairy Tail, in Magnolia to celebrate the harvest, that only occurs once a year.

"...and to help conclude this event, Fairy Tail puts on a Fantasia parade where all the wizards perform their different abilities on their own floats." Makarov explained to Kayume, who was helping two other Guild members put up a pink banner on one of the floats.

"Oh! So that's why everyone seems so excited." Kayume said. "But, aren't you guys forgetting? Wendy's still in recovery, who knows-"

"Wow!" Wendy interrupted, as she overheard the Master, and completely ignored the half-demon in front of her. "Carla! Come help me pick an outfit for tonight's parade!" She called out to the white cat, who sat at a table with Happy, Natsu, the scarlet haired girl, and the blond (who Kayume learned their names were, Erza and Lucy).

Carla and Wendy were running toward the main doors, when Wendy suddenly froze. "Oh wait!" she turned around, running back toward the Master and Kayume and bowed her head to the ground. "I forgot to thank you, for saving me from that fire."

Kayume stared at the child with wide eyes, and then smiled at her warmly. "You're welcome. I'm glad to see you're recovering well."

When Wendy lifted her head, she finally saw Kayume for the first time. But, she began to tremble in fear, as she examined Kayume's demon-like appearance. "Ummm...Y-Yeah!" Wendy muttered and ran toward the doors again, this time leaving Carla behind.

"Goodness child, SLOW DOWN!" The white feline called after her.

Kayume watched as Wendy ran away. Her expression went sad as she turned back toward the banner. "Master," She said. "What kind of wizards _are_ there in Fairy Tail? I mean, what kind of magic abilities do some of these wizards have?" As she said this, Kojinki's words came back to her.

"Well you've seen Natsu's magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Mag-."

"Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes. It's a type of Lost Magic. It depends on the type of dragon you're raised by, to master that element. But not every Dragon Slayer is raised by a dragon, of course. They are also-"

"Wait, Natsu was _raised _by a _dragon_!?" Kayume said in a shocked tone.

"LET ME FINISH!" Makarov snapped, as he took a deep breath before he continued. "Yes. They can also consume the element which they wield, and Dragon Slayers have a keen sense of smell and hearing. Now, Natsu isn't the only Dragon Slayer in the Guild. There's Gajeel, who uses -"

"Iron." Kayume interrupted_ again_.

"Yes." Makarov sighed, "And Wendy, who uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."

_That explains why she had no scent. _Kayume thought. _Sky Dragon Slayer. And that other guy, Gajeel? Reeks of iron. So that must mean Natsu... No! It couldn't be the same dragon…Could it?_

"Now, there are other forms of magic too." Makarov continued, cutting off the hanyou's thoughts. "Lucy uses Celestial Spirit Magic, Erza uses Re-equip,Gray uses Ice Maker Magic." He responded, as he pointed to a navy blue haired boy, who joined Natsu's table almost completely naked.

"Ummm…" Kayume said, sweatdropping as she stared at the naked boy in the corner.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU ICE PERVERT!" Natsu yelled at Gray, as he joined the Dragon Slayer's table.

"He has a bit of a stripping problem." Makarov answered. "There are many different forms of magic that are constantly used around the guild. Which reminds me, what kind of magic do you possess?"

Kayume just glanced at the ground. She hasn't told anyone she doesn't have any powers, or at least hasn't found them yet. Ignoring the question, she helped finished putting up the banner and ran into the building in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inside the Mini Library<strong>

_Powers beyond this world and the next... _Kojinki's words repeated like a broken record in Kayume's head. She shoved herself in the back corner of the Library, between two bookshelves. Her knees were pressed against her chest, and her head was shoved between her legs.

_What powers!?_ She thought to herself. She needed help, but who could help her? She was the only hanyou in Magnolia...In her village...probably the only one in the whole _world_. Tears began to swell in her eyes in frustration. _Why didn't she ever tell me!? WHY?!_

Suddenly she heard footsteps enter the room. Kayume quickly wiped the tears away, when she saw Natsu squat down in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why you crying?" He asked in a sympathetic tone. "Did something happen?"

She took a deep breath, and tried to sound calmer when she spoke. "I-It's nothing, just…I-I don't…I can't…" She trailed off, not knowing what to tell him. So instead she threw herself at Natsu's chest and began to sob. Natsu just sat there, hesitantly stroking her long silver and black hair, pulling her closer as she began to slide off his lap.

"It's okay." He reassured her.

_He's so warm_, Kayume thought._ And kind. Maybe I underestimated Natsu and overreacted. Maybe, we can be friends instead?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Few Hours Later<strong>

Kayume woke up to a high-pitched, annoyed voice in the distance.

"Natsu!" It was Lucy. She was dressed in a long, light pink, strapless dress, with white frills at the ends. Her blond hair was done up in a majestic style, that seemed to suit her quite well. "Hey Natsu, where are you!?" Lucy called, walking around the halls.

Natsu was out cold in the corner of bookshelves, the hanyou shoved herself in.

Kayume rubbed her eyes, and noticed she fell asleep on Natsu's lap. She backed away and noticed it was still daylight out. _How long was I asleep? _When _did I fall asleep? _Kayume was confused and looked at the passed out Natsu, who was snoring so loud she was surprised Lucy hasn't found him yet.

"Hey, Natsu..." The hanyou tried to shake the Dragon Slayer awake, but it was useless. "Hey!" She said a little louder, nothing. She then took a deep breath and yelled, with all her might. "NATSU! LUCY'S LOOKING FOR YOU!"

At that moment, Natsu's eyes flew open and Lucy came running into the room.

"So you were in _here!? _The last place anyone would have looked for someone like you." Lucy stated, grabbing the Dragon Slayer by his wrist. "Come on, Master needs your help setting up for the parade. You guys were gone for about an hour, we still need to prepare some of the floats and decorations for Fantasia!"

Natsu rubbed his eyes."Yeah, yeah. We'll be there in a sec." He said standing up from the ground.

"Good!" Lucy said in a cheerful tone, and left the two again.

Natsu looked at Kayume with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She lied. She obviously wanted to join them in the parade. But she couldn't.

Natsu looked at the floor for a quick second, before an idea popped into his head. "I've got it!" He yelled. "Follow me!" He grabbed Kayume's wrist and started pulling her out of the Library, down the hallway and outside. What exactly was he planning on doing?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Behind the Guild Hall<strong>

"Gramps always said 'Magic is anything you can think of.'" Natsu said, sitting Kayume on a tree stump behind the guild hall.

"Sooooo?" The hanyou asked, looking at Natsu with a strange expression. "Why are you helping me?"

"I don't want you missin' out on Fantasia!" Natsu said with a cheerful smile on his face. "Now, look that way." He said turning Kayume's body toward the giant forest. "And stay still."

Kayume began to worry. "Natsu? What are you doing?"

"Trust me, it's gonna work!" Natsu said.

"Natsu!"

It was too late, the Fire Mage engulfed his fist in flames and started puncturing Kayume's back, hoping it would trigger something. However, it only made her fall to the ground with a loud_ thud. _

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Maybe we need to try something else." Natsu said with a puzzled look on his face.

"YOU THINK!?"

Natsu tried at least 12 different methods to help Kayume unlock her inner wizard, but sadly none of them worked. The sun was beginning to set and it was almost time to start the Fantasia parade. They were on their way back, when Kayume suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"I'm...So...Tired." She panted. "I appreciate...The help, but it's no use...I'll unlock...My true powers...When it's time." She smiled up at the pink haired freak and pushed herself off the floor.

Lucy suddenly rushed over to where Kayume and Natsu stood at the main entrance, screaming. "Hey! Kayume, right? Why aren't you guys in your costumes?"

"Costume?" Kayume asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. You're part of the parade too. If you're a member, you're part of the parade!" Lucy said lifting a hanger with a garbage bag over top of it. "Go try it on." Kayume cautiously took the hanger and left to go change.

Lucy cleared her throat at Natsu. "You should get ready, too." She replied in a more stern tone, before she left the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>That Night<strong>

It was so beautiful that night. The fireworks were brilliant shades of yellows, blues and greens. People gathered along the sidewalks to see what the great Fairy Tail wizards had in store for them this year.

"EVERYONE GET INTO YOUR POSITIONS!" Makarov ordered, trying to get everyone ready for the parade.

"Wait Master, Kayume's still not here yet! Neither's Natsu!" Lucy said from where she stood on her float. Just as soon as Lucy finished her sentence, Natsu appeared from inside the guild, wearing his usual black vest and white capris, but Kayume has yet to return.

"Guys, we can't go on yet, Kaimakay's missin." Natsu said.

"Missing!?" Everyone gasped, not caring that the Dragon Slayer _totally_ butchered her name.

"Don't just sit here, divide into separate groups and start looking for her!" Erza said from a large float, covered in white lilacs.

"But we can't Erza, we're about to go on!" Someone called out from up front.

"Not without everyone here!" Erza protested. "Search everywhere. She couldn't have gone far."

Suddenly Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy had their noses lifted to the sky as they caught Kayume's scent. They started to run into the forest, everyone else following behind them. Everyone suddenly saw a black figure standing in the middle of the forest, but they all stopped when they heard someone singing...

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
><em>_E__very Heart, Every Heart is not as gentle yet.  
><em>_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness,  
><em>_Every Heart, Doesn't know, so what to say or what to do..._

The figure must have seen them, for they let out a small gasp and jumped behind a tree. Everyone rushed over to see if the person was alright, but were stopped when they heard the person yell... "Don't come any closer!"

"Kayume?" Lucy asked, as she took a step toward the tree. "Was that you singing just now?"

"Stop right there!" The hanyou warned. "Uhm...Yeah, that was me. What are you guys doing here? You should be at the floats, Magnolia's waiting for you."

"We're not starting the parade without you. We're a family, and families stick together." Erza said stepping forward as well.

"NO! I can't go out there."

"Oh come on, what's there to be afraid of?" Natsu said, pulling Kayume out from behind the tree.

"NO NATSU!" Kayume protested, but it was too late.

When Natsu pulled her out, everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. Kayume wore a light blue, strapless dress that was high in front, but low in the back. The dress had silver sequins on the top half, while the bottom half flowed against her toothpick legs.

But that wasn't why the guild was in shock, Kayume_ herself_ was different. Her hair was completely black, her eyes were a deep brown instead of yellow-gold, her dog ears were replaced with human ears at the sides of her head, and her fangs and claws were filed down to a _normal_ size.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The song was "Every Heart" by BoA (again). Please feel free to leave a review when your done ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Journey

**Hey guys! I was going through Fanfiction, and I came across Moderate Reviews, and I was asked to have either Sesshomaru or Mystogan appear in the chapter 6 (this is technically the chapter 6 'cause **_**Natsu and the Lunar Flower**_** was like a chapter 4.5) So I'm gonna try and squeeze that in. Leave a review when you're done. If you want a certain character to appear, let me know and I'll try and squeeze that in.**

**I own nothing, except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>"KAYUME?!" The entire Fairy Tail Guild yelled in unison.<p>

Kayume waved her hands at them to keep quiet. Who knows if Kojinki might be eavesdropping right now, from within the shadows. "Yes..." Kayume hissed at them, sounding a little disappointed. "Allow me explain. It happens every night on the New Moon. It's because I'm only _half-_demon, there is a time when I lose my demonic appearance and become a _full_ _mortal_. My mother told me that I inherited this from my father...I can't control it."

"Wait! So your saying this is _normal_!?" Lucy asked in a loud, shocked voice.

"Shhhhh…" Kayume hushed her, looking around to see if anyone heard. "Look, it's dangerous for me if anyone finds out about this. Keep this between the Guild, please?"

The Guild was silent for a moment, before they nodded and answered in a quiet response, "Okay."

"We heard you singing." Erza said, needing to change the subject. She stood face to face with Kayume. Erza wore white armor gloves that went up to her elbows, a strapless armour dress, where the top half was completely white and the bottom half was red with a gold outlining. She also wore a head piece that made it look like she had feathers sticking out of her head.

Kayume's cheeks started to burn in embarassment. The last person who heard Kayume sing was her mother, before she died. "O-Oh...yeah. I used to sing a little with my mom."

"You're very talented." Wendy barged in. She wore a yellow, spaghetti strap dress that went just past her butt, light blue and gold knee high socks that went to her thighs, with brown knee high boots, and a feather barrette pinning her blue hair out of her face.

"Wendy!" Kayume said, a little surprised. "I'm sorry about earlier. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Thanks to you, Kayume-san, I'm able to be part of this parade!"

Kayume chuckled at the _'san_' at the end of her name. "Please, call me Kayume. You really think I'm talented?"

"Of course!" Someone randomly yelled from the crowd. This got everyone else going.

"You're truly amazing!"

"You should sing for Fantasia!" Gray joined in. "It will give you something to do!"

"I would love to, but the last time I ever sang in front of anyone was..." A memory went flashing through Kayume's head...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Kayume was standing in her old hut next to a girl, she recognized as herself from 2 years ago.  
><em>_Kagome and Kayume were laying in front of the dying fire pit, singing their last song together..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

"That's an excellent idea!" Mira said, pulling Kayume back to reality.

"But… Hey! You guys...!" Everyone was overwhelmed, that they completely ignored the hanyou. "HEY!" She roared at the crowd. "Look! I would love to go out there and be with you guys, but I just can't. Plus, the last time I sang in front of someone..." Kayume glanced at the ground at the painful thought of her mother. "...was with my mother. Ever since she died I never sang in front of _anyone_, not even my best friend."

Gray walked up to Kayume, and said in a calm and collected voice. "Are you gonna let your mom's death keep you from doing something - I bet you love, and - are good at?"

Erza came up from behind Gray, and added. "He's right. You can't let the past haunt you forever."

Kayume stared at the Guild with big, innocent eyes for a moment, then smiled widely at them. "You're right. I guess, lately my past _has_ been getting the best of me."

"Come on you guys! Let's get this show on the road!" Natsu yelled, getting everyone pumped up. "And we're _not_ gonna let our new nakama get left behind!" He said pulling Kayume by the wrist.

The hanyou girl stared at the Guild in front of her. _Yeah._ She thought with a smile. _T__his is my new Family... _She watched as people began to load onto their floats. _This is my new Home..._ Gray, Erza, Wendy and Lucy were getting onto their floats, but Natsu kept pulling Kayume to the front. _This is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Front of the Parade<strong>

Natsu and Kayume stopped beside a massive float, that had speakers two times her size, on each end. It was covered in White Dragon Lilies, Blue Lilacs and had the pink banner Kayume helped assemble earlier.

"You'll do great!" Natsu gave her a wink and thumbs up, before he quickly ran towards the back.

Kayume took a deep breath before she climbed onto the float. Big, bright spotlights shone in every direction behind her, as though she was performing an _actual_ concert. In the center of the float was a microphone and stand. She slowly walked up to the microphone, then the floor began to shake underneath her feet.

Instinctively, she fell to the ground as a metal platform began to rise into the air. When it stopped, she stood up and could not believe her eyes. She could see the whole town of Magnolia gathered at the sidewalks, but the numbers began the decrease as people started to leave. The hanyou girl stared at the microphone in front of her, and thought of what her mother would say.

_'You'll do great! I believe in you'._ She narrowed her eyes and wore a smug grin, as she turned the mic. on in her hands, causing feedback to echo in the streets. Kayume raised the mic. to her lips as the music started, and began to sing...

_Mamorubeki mono nante nayamu made mo naku, __hitotsu shika nakatta.  
><em>_Sakebigoe no kodama, __Muna shiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni..._

People stopped at the edge of their doorsteps, when they heard Kayume come around the corner, with the Fairy Tail Guild following right behind. Beside Kayume were the two flying cats, with their wings glowing different colours under the spotlights of Kayume's float.

She was followed by Gray and another girl (Juvia), who were on their own ice palace float with steams of water bending in every direction. Erza was doing a warrior dance while re-equipping her armor at the same time. Lucy, Wendy, and two other girls were doing a fun little dance routine. Natsu was walking on the ground right behind them, shooting flames out of his mouth to spell the words '_Fairy Tail_'. Everyone else followed behind, showing off _their_ magic abilities.

_Can you see me, Mom? _Kayume thought. _How 'bout you, Dad? These people have helped me so much since I joined a few days ago. They helped me realize that I have nothing to fear, I just have to face it head on. I know I haven't found my powers yet, but I know I will if I keep trying, and staying with these people I call… My family!_

_Kimi ga inai mirai, imi nado nai mirai, __nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara.  
><em>_kimi to nozomu sekai, mita koto nai sekai,  
><em>_jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura  
><em>_jikuu o koete haruka tabi suru bokura._

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Everything went back to normal the next morning. People sat and drank beer, while others went to the Request Board and set out on a job request. Although, everyone was up and talking non-stop about the parade last night.

"Did you hear Kayume's voice?"  
>"Yeah. She was amazing!"<br>"She did really well last night."

"Hey Mira!" A girl with long brown, wavy hair shouted to the silver haired waitress across the room. "Where's the new girl? She left as soon as the parade was over. No one even noticed her leave. Is she alright?" The girl sat on top of one of the restaurant tables with her legs crossed, hugging a giant barrel of alcohol in front of her.

"Oh, she's alright." Mira said in a cheerful voice. "She's just up in the Resting Room, stocking up on new herbs."

"She sure likes it up there."

"Well, the Resting Room _is_ the only place that's similar to her other home. I feel as though we should do something for her, help her get an apartment, you know."

"Maybe she could move in with Lucy?" The brunette smirked at the blond, at a nearby table.

"WHAT!? NO!" Lucy shouted. "I don't have enough room in my apartment for 2 people. I don't even have enough money to buy myself a meal right now." Lucy whined, as she smacked her forehead against the table. "I really need to find a job."

"A JOB!" Mira repeated with excitement. "That's _just_ what Kayume needs… a…job…!" Mira suddenly collapsed to the floor, falling asleep.

Then, one-by-one, all of the Fairy Tail members were slung across tables and the floor, falling into a deep sleep. The Master, however, sat crisscrossed on the bar trying hard to resist the sleeping spell that was cast upon the guild members. This could only mean one thing, Mystogan has returned. Makarov just sat motionless, slowly being pulled into the same slumber as everyone else.

Suddenly, a tall man stood in the entrance way. He wore a long navy blue cloak, his feet were wrapped in white bandages that went up to his knees. He wore a navy blue hat that covered half of his face, and a green bandanna to cover his mouth and nose. The man slowly walked into the Guild and walked straight toward the job request board.

"Been a long time...hasn't it, Mystogan?" Makarov said, as the spell pulled him under.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." Mystogan replied, ripping a request from the board. "In 5...4..." He was inches from the door now. "3...2..."

Suddenly in the corner of his eye, he saw movement coming from the side. It was Kayume, and she was staring right in the eyes of the Mysterious Mystogan.

Mystogan froze in shock, even Makarov was already giving in. _How is this girl sill awake? _Mystogan thought. He lifted his left hand and tried to cast the sleeping spell on Kayume head-on, but it had no effect. _What!?_ There was a sudden _thud_ at the end of the room, as Makarov gave into the sleeping spell and fell off the bar. "Why won't you sleep like the rest of them?" Mystogan asked the hanyou, frustrated as to why she isn't unconscious.

Kayume just stared at him, a little worried. "Who are you? What did you do to the others!?"

"I can't deal with this right now." Mystogan turned back toward the door, finishing his countdown. "1..."

People began to groan as they woke up from the spell. Some were crying in pain because they fell too hard, some were buried in dog-piles. As everyone was getting out of zombie mode, Kayume walked over to the Master, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"Hey Master, who was that guy just now?" The hanyou asked, shaking the Master awake.

"You mean you saw Mystogan?" Mira asked, as she rubbed her eyes and rose from the floor.

"Is that who he was? Everyone was out cold, and I got a little worried for a second."

"No one has ever seen Mystogan, except for the Master." One of the guild members said, as he pushed someone off his stomach. "He always puts everyone to sleep so no one can see his face, and then he comes in, takes a request and leaves."

"A _request_?" Kayume asked in confusion.

"A job request is when, if a wizard needs money, he/she would go up to the job request board and choose a job." Mira answered, gesturing toward the request board.

"Aside from that," Makarov said, just as he regained consciousness. "How were you able to resist Mystogan's sleeping spell?"

"I-I don't know. I was just walking back from the Resting Room, and I saw everyone out cold." Kayume said.

This left everyone puzzled, but instead they went back to their friendly conversations. Except for Natsu who was still in a deep sleep, slung across the railings of the second floor, like he was a towel being laid out to dry.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Few Hours Later<strong>

Mira walked over to Kayume, who was sitting by herself at one of the tables, with a clipboard in her hands. "Kayume, can I ask you something?" She asked in a kind, sweet tone.

The hanyou turned her attention towards Mira. "I talked with the Master, and we were wondering if you would like-" The waitress was suddenly thrown back by a hyper-active Natsu, who had a crazy look in his eyes. He smacked his hands on the sides of the table Kayume was sitting at.

"KAIYOGAMEY!" He yelled in her face. "I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

"NATSU HOW RUDE! YOU JUST THREW MIRA ACROSS THE ROOM!" Lucy yelled back in anger.

"You guys, why are you yelling? I'm right here! My hearing is back to being sensitive, so...please?" Kayume tugged at her ears as they began to ring. "And Natsu, my name is Kayume! Kai-you-may!"

"Sorry!" Natsu apologized, ignoring the second part of the hanyou's sentence. "Anyway, I heard you're looking at jobs. So, would ya like to be in a group with Me, Luce and Happy!?"

"WHAT!?" Lucy yelled in shock. "Natsu we never discussed this!"

"Ummm... group for what?" Kayume was still confused.

"When wizards wanna go on a job, they normally go in groups. It gets the job done faster, and it's easier to build trust with your Nakama." Happy explained, coming in for a landing on Natsu's head.

"Hey, I wanted Kayume as my partner!" Someone from the crowd shouted.  
>"Me too!"<br>"I don't even have a partner!"  
>"You've never even been out on your first job, Neb!"<p>

As everyone started to fight over being Kayume's partner, Lucy pulled Natsu to the side to discuss the matter between them.

"Looks like you're pretty popular." Wendy said, coming up from behind the hanyou.

"Yeah. I would love to be in a group with someone, but..." Kayume trailed off as she heard more people arguing over her. _It feels kind of weird having all of these people fight over me._ Kayume thought. _But it's good to know that I have friends who care. _

Suddenly, the clouds outside began to darken, making the Guild go dark inside. Everyone froze in confusion... It wasn't supposed to rain today! But that wasn't the reason why they began to sweat in fear. It was the demonic aura that followed, along with a bone-chilling wind.

Kayume began to shudder as the aura grew closer to the Guild. Green lightning strikes pierced through the sky as the clouds got darker and darker. Kayume stood up from her seat, sniffing the air as a familiar scent filled her nose. _No, but why? _She thought. She knocked her seat over as she quickly got up and ran into the streets. She stood in the middle of the road, not moving a muscle, as a bolt of green lightning hit the ground inches from her body.

A man stood facing the hanyou, where the lightning bolt had landed. He had long silver hair, golden eyes with pink eyeliner, and pointy, elf-like ears at the sides of his head. He had a crescent shaped moon in the center of his forehead, and two purple streaks across both cheeks. He wore a white Kimono, that had a red fluorescent pattern at the sleeves and on his left shoulder, a long piece of fluff dangled off his right shoulder, and wore a piece of armor on his chest. Finally at his left hip, stuck out two swords, a black one and a white one with a funny boxed pattern on it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you never wanted anything to do with me, and humans?" Kayume asked the man, in a stern and serious tone.

"Didn't your mother treat you better!?" A small green imp came out from behind the man. "That's no way to greet you Uncle Sesshomaru!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it. The song is "Kimi Ga Inai Mirai" by Do As Infinity. Please don't hesitate to leave me a review when you're done. ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: To the Past!

**Hey guys! I've got nothing to say, really, but I hope you like this next chapter and please leave a review when you're done. If there is a certain character you want or scene you have in mind, don't hesitate to tell me, I'll make sure I fit it in the best I can.**

**I own nothing, except Kayume and Kojinki**

* * *

><p>"That is no way to greet your Uncle Sesshomaru!" The small green imp yelled from behind the man, identified as Sesshomaru. The imp wore a brown Kimono, with a little fez strapped to his head, and carried around a staff with a female head carved on one side and a male head carved on the other. "Show some respect for my Lord!"<p>

"Keep quiet, _Jaken_!" Kayume hissed. "I wasn't talking to you!" She could sense everyone's gaze from the Guild behind her. The hanyou took a deep breath, before she continued. "Where's Aunt Rin? You know, what shocks me is that you _married_ a mortal, and yet you _despised_ my family!"

"My goodness child, just add more fuel to the fire!" Jaken yelled. "Lady Rin is at home, taking care of the children."

Kayume froze at the word_ '_children_'_. Could her Uncle Sesshomaru, hater of all humans and half-demons...? _Why? He does know what that leads to, right? Human... and a Demon...!?_ Kayume was pulled from her thoughts, when she saw Sesshomaru walk toward her, swiftly across the pavement of the streets.

"I came on behalf of your father." He responded in a low voice, now face-to-face with his niece. "We crossed paths a few years ago, and he requested that I lead you to your destined path, when the time came."

"Obviously you didn't keep the promise." Kayume replied with a scowl. "They've been _dead_ for 2 years, and _now_ you decide to show up!?"

"Now you stop right there, young lady!" Jaken barged in. "Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Jaken..." The imp was cut off by his own master, who was glaring down at him from the corner of his eye. Jaken hung his head and backed away, keeping some distance between him and his Lord. "It doesn't matter, now." Sesshomaru continued, turning back to Kayume. "I understand your human mother never told you about your powers."

Kayume glanced at her Uncle, with a _how-did-he-know-that_ look across her face. She let out a loud_ '_keh_'_ at what her Uncle had said. "_You,_ help_ me_!?" The hanyou looked around, hoping no one else but the Guild was watching. "Need I remind you, that you hate - no - _despise_ half-demons _and_ humans. You would _never_ do something to help another person but _yourself_! Shall I go on?" Kayume was fuming with anger, now.

"You...!" Jaken started, but quickly stopped as the aura in the area turned evil and the wind started to pick up.

"Listen to me!" Sesshomaru's tone picked up, in anger. His eyes turned a deep red, and his fangs and claws grew longer. "I don't wish to be here...but let me tell you, that you will have a difficult time surviving on your own, if you don't let me assist you." Sesshomaru managed to sound calm and collected, while he was scolding his niece.

The aura was so terrifying, Kayume was trembling in fear. She glanced to the side and thought of what her mother once told her about Sesshomaru... _'He may seem terrifying, but I know that deep down he cares for you and __your father. Even me! So it's okay to be afraid, but remember, never judge someone by their appearance.'_

When the memory ended, she kept her gaze to the side, "When do we start?" Were her last words, before she was pulled into a bright green light.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Blink of an Eye<strong>

Kayume, Jaken and Sesshomaru were no longer in the paved streets of Magnolia. Instead they were standing at the edge of a forest, with trees as far as the eye could see, and wild grass that went up to Kayume's hips. She looked around and knew exactly where she was. She was back in her village, but they were standing next to the Forest of No Return.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked Sesshomaru, not that she had a problem with it.

"Stop asking questions and follow me." Sesshomaru answered walking into the forest. They eventually came across a bald spot in the forest, where a giant meadow emerged. It was completely stripped of trees and bushes, and all that was there was a small Well.

"The Bone Eaters Well." The hanyou girl answered, walking closer to the wooden box that stuck-out from the ground. "My mother used to bring me here all the time. She used to tell me how she, and my father, would travel through different time periods, back and forth, through here."

Sesshomaru continued to walk towards the other side of the clearing, where the trees of the forest started again. Kayume ran shortly behind him, wondering where he was taking her next. "What does the Well have to do with me getting a weapon of my own?" Kayume asked unsure of the situation.

"It's not the Well that we came for." Jaken answered instead. "It's the tree the Well was created from: The Tree of Ages."

Kayume turned her head to look back at the Well, then turned her attention forward, where she saw a tall tree. Maybe the tallest one in the forest. _That's the tree where my mother found my father._ Kayume thought, thinking of a time when she was little when Kagome brought her to this exact spot...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_This is the place where I first met your father, Kayume. He was bound to this tree with a Sacred Arrow, by my ancestor Kikyo, for 50 years." Kagome explained to her daughter._

_The young hanyou looked up at the massive tree with her big, golden-yellow eyes. She climbed up the giant roots to get a closer view, when she saw a hole the size of her tiny fist just inches from her head. The little hanyou jumped off the roots, trying to poke the hole, but it was no use. _

_Kagome just stood and watched for a moment, then let out a little chuckle before she picked up her daughter and placed her on her shoulders. __"Yes, this is the mark the arrow left after the seal was broken."_

"_Who broke the seal?" The curious child asked, looking down at her mother's black hair._

"_Me."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

Kayume suddenly found herself standing in the exact same spot her mother stood, at the end of her memory. She felt a tear, subconsciously, fall down her cheek. _Why did she have to leave so soon_? Kayume looked up at the tree then at her Uncle, who was at the part of the trunk where the hole was. He raised his arm and lightly stroked the trunk with his right hand.

'_Deep down he cares for you and your father'..._ Kayume pushed her mother's words away and walked back to Sesshomaru. "Okay, what does _The Tree of Ages_ have to do with anything?"

"Goodness child, you really are that dumb!" Jaken snapped in annoyance.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru silenced him. "You know this tree well, you know why you're here."

"How?"

"That is something for you to figure out on your own." Sesshomaru pointed to the roots that were entwined beneath the hole in the tree. Kayume automatically understood and walked towards the roots as she turned to face her Uncle.

"Turn around. Try and connect to the tree, and visualize the history it carries with it." Sesshomaru ordered.

The hanyou placed her hand against the trunk and closed her eyes. She tried to visualize the tree in front of her, and the roots surrounding it. She visualized her and her mother, coming back to this very spot. The next thing she heard was a woman's voice in the distance...

"INUYASHA!" The woman screamed.

Kayume flung her eyes opened at the name, and there he was. Her father... was flying just inches from her. He had a smug grin on his face, and in his hands was a necklace with a purple crystal ball shining at the end. Inuyasha was suddenly pinned to The Tree of Ages in an instant.

_Am I witnessing... the past? _Kayume thought. The image quickly changed. The roots of the tree started to crawl up her father's body, and the sky turned to night.

Her father was awake and mumbled. "_She's here. That's her scent_."

Kayume lifted her nose to see what her father was talking about, and caught a very familiar scent. _Mom? _Suddenly, out of the trees, Kagome appeared. She wore a green and white uniform, and was out of breath from running. Shortly following after her, a demon centipede appeared.

"_The Jewel! Give me the Sacred Jewel!_" The demon screamed, as she wrapped herself around Kagome and threw her at Inuyasha's body, where the demon squeezed the two bodies together so they couldn't move.

"_Hey, can you pull out this arrow?_" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Their hanyou daughter watched intently, as her mother reached for the arrow pierced in his chest and destroyed it in an instant. Suddenly Inuyasha was free and clawing his was out.

"_IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!_" He yelled, slashing his claws at the centipede. Gold streaks emanated from his claws, as he continued swinging his arms.

Kayume looked at her own claws in amazement. _Can _I_ do that? _The scene changed again, this time her mother – no, it wasn't Kagome. It was... "Kikyo." Kayume whispered in surprise.

Kikyo was standing right in front of Kayume, her expression: emotionless. The hanyou girl stared at the undead priestess, amazed how much she looked just like her mother. More than Kayume ever will.

"You want to seek true power?" Kikyo asked, in a soft and gentle voice.

Kayume's eyes widened in surprise. She jerked her head left and right to see if anyone else was around. _Does she know I'm here? Can she _see_ me?_

"I can sense a great spiritual presence in this area. I can also sense suffering and pain." Kikyo continued.

Kayume was officially scared. How can this priestess sense her? This was in the past wasn't it? Or was it? Kayume began to take a few steps back, when Kikyo stopped her.

"I can help. I understand you have experienced a great amount of suffering, and I can sense you want to gain power. Listen well, in order to gain power you must face even more struggles and hard ships. You must connect to a source of high-spiritual energy. But if you desire more, then you must search for someone who is able to use the elements to their advantage."

Kayume stared at the undead priestess in confusion. Kikyo _knew_ she would visit someday? Or was she speaking to the Spirit of Kikyo? Suddenly everything began to fade away, the trees, the grass, and Kikyo. But before shedisappeared, Kikyo said something she hadn't heard in 2 years.

"Live long, half-demon."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back in the Real World<strong>

"Ooooooooh! She's finally waking up!" Jaken's ragged voice pierced Kayume's eardrums. She let out a low groan as she rose from the ground. "Well, did you find what you were looking for?!"

Kayume looked around for her Uncle, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where's my Uncle?" She asked, ignoring Jaken's question.

"Lord Sesshomaru? He went for a walk, he will return for me very soon."

Kayume raised an eyebrow at the imp. "He left you didn't he?"

Tears formed in Jaken's eyes as he began to cry. "YES!" Kayume stood up from the ground, and started walking toward the direction she came from. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE! IT WILL TAKE YOU FOREVER TO GET BACK!" Jaken called after the hanyou.

_That's right! Sesshomaru brought us here. How am I going to get back?_ Suddenly another bolt of green lightning hit Kayume, and the next thing she knew she was back in the Guild. Everyone was surrounding her as she realized, she was in the Resting Room again.

"She's up."  
>"Is she alright?"<br>"She seems to be unharmed."

Everyone whispered among each other, until Natsu barged in with Happy. Then, things took a huge turn. "YOU'RE BACK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WE SAW YOU FALL FROM THE SK-" Natsu was cut off when Kayume pressed her hand to his mouth. He was yelling so loud her ears began to ring again.

"Natsu, I'm fine. Did you say I fell from the _sky_?" She said in a soft tone.

"Aye!" Happy said. "We saw you disappear, so we decided to go and search for you. It took a while, but then Natsu saw you randomly fall out of the sky. He said you were burning up, when he saved you so he brought you back to the Guild! Because he liiiiiiiiiiikes youuuuuuu. "

Kayume's cheeks went hot at what the talking feline had said. No one has ever done anything like that for her before.

"So, what was with that creepy guy you were with? Where'd he take you?" Natsu asked.

Kayume looked at Natsu. "He was my Uncle. He helped me, well _directed_ me, on how I can unlock my powers." The room went silent for a moment. "Does anyone know of any strong Spiritual places?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it. Now it's gonna be a while before the next one because March Break is over, but I promise I will get it done as soon as possible. ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Leo the Lion

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been crammed with homework and other activities. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I'm gonna try my hardest to make it up to you guys. When you're done and you have some ideas, or you want a specific character to show up, please feel free to leave a review.**

**The only things I own are Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p><em>In order to gain power you must face even more struggles and hard ships. You must connect to a source of high-spiritual energy...<em>

Kikyo's words rang inside Kayume's head. She searched everywhere_,_ but it seemed like no one knew of any spiritual sources. At least none she was thinking of. Kayume was sitting on a park bench with her head bowed to the ground.

People stopped and stared at her, and whispered among themselves. _Why is everyone staring? _She thought. She suddenly glanced up and saw a few people pointing at her head. She followed their fingers and realized... _OH SHIT! MY EARS!_ Kayume looked left and right for something to cover her exposed dog ears, but she was sitting in a park and found nothing!

"It's alright everyone, they're fake!" She heard a soft, female voice come from behind her. "Did you forget something?" The hanyou whipped her head around, and saw Lucy holding Komori's hood in her hands.

"Thanks." The hanyou said, slowly taking the hood from the blond Mage and putting it on over her Kimono. "How did you know I was here?" She never remembered telling anyone where she was going.

"I saw you from my apartment!" Lucy answered.

"'Apartment'?" Kayume tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah. It's that small one over there." Lucy pointed to a two-story apartment house, with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof. From the outside it had, two chimneys and two dormer windows. "It's nothing fancy, but it's enough to call home. The rent, however..." Lucy sweat dropped. "I'm having such a hard time trying to find a good paying job to pay it off."

Kayume stared at the blond for a moment. She didn't understand the meaning of _rent_, or what it meant to _pay it off_, so she just went and changed the subject. "So why did you come? I know you didn't just coincidentally bring me my hood, and I know you weren't just stalking me from your apartment."

There was a moment of silence before Lucy straightened up and responded, "I understand you're looking for a spiritual source...Natsu told me. He told me to come here, and I think I can help you find what you're looking for. You see I'm a Celestial Wizard, I carry Spirits on me 24/7. Maybe one of them can help you out!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy's Apartment<strong>

The inside of the apartment had pure white walls, and a lot of storage space. The main room was quite large and consisted of a bed, desk, bookcase, and dresser. There was also a small table with three chairs, and an armchair. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen were on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains.

Lucy had the hanyou sit on her bed, as she reached to her side and pulled out a small, brown pouch. Engraved on the front, was the Fairy Tail symbol. She opened the pouch and pulled out a gold ring of keys. There were 4 gold keys and 4 silver ones, all dangling from the same hoop. Lucy pulled one of the gold keys off the ring, held it over her head as she brought it down in front of herself and yelled, "OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

Suddenly, a loud doorbell sounded off and a massive, muscular, man-like bull came out of the ground. The bull had the black and white pattern of a cow all over his body, small ears jutting out from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns. He had dark eyes, and a flat nose bearing a large golden ring. He wore a dark inducement covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt. He also wore simple dark boots, and a golden cowbell dangling from his neck. Passing over his right shoulder, was a large plain dark belt with an Ax attached to it.

"Kayume, this is Taurus. He is one of the strongest Celestial Spirits I have in my collection, so far." Lucy explain proudly.

"Wow, Ms. Luuuucy, you and your friend are looking mighty beauuuuutiful, mind if I get a smooooch?" Taurus said, with hearts in his eyes.

Kayume had a look of disgust on her face at what the bull had said. _What the hell just happened? Where did this guy come from? All I know is he has the same mind as Mr. Miroku, trying to pick up every girl he sees._ She thought to herself.

"Sorry, he's a little perv." Lucy apologized and sweat dropped. "But aside from that. Taurus, this is Kayume and she needs help with connecting to a strong source of Spiritual energy. I thought you could help her 'cause, well, you're a strong spirit."

"Anything you say, Ms. Luuuuucy." The bull replied.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Behind the Fairy Tail Guild<strong>

"Are you sure this will help me unlock my Spiritual powers?" Kayume asked, as she was hanging upside down off a tree branch. Taurus made her do a dozen jumping jacks, and made her run 3 miles and is now making her do crunches? She didn't feel that Taurus was helping her _at all_.

"Of course, don't stop!" The bull instructed with hearts in his eyes again, as he stared at her body. Suddenly, Taurus disappeared into thin air, followed by a high pitched alarm as he left.

Kayume jumped out of the tree, onto her feet, and walked toward Lucy in confusion. "What was that about?"

"TAURUS! YOU IDIOT!" Lucy yelled at the empty spot where Taurus disappeared. "There's a limit to how long I can leave a spirit gate open, and I can only open one gate at a time, otherwise I'll drain all my Magic Energy."

Kayume still didn't quite understand, but she just ignored it. "I don't think that helped at all. I don't feel any different."

"Yeah, maybe Taurus was a bad idea. Well I don't have many other Spirits we could... WAIT!" Lucy took Kayume's wrist, and pulled her into the Guild's Data Storage Room, grabbing one of her silver keys Lucy began to shout. "OPEN! GATE OF THE SOUTHERN CROSS! CRUX!" Suddenly, a giant metal cross, with golden floral patterns, hovered in front of the two girls.

Kayume's expression went blank. _Another one?! Where exactly do these things come from? And how many more does she have? _She thought.

"Kayume, this is Crux. He's an expert on Celestial wizardry. He'll tell you anything you want to know, about the gates that connect to the spirit world to the human world. He can even tell you about specific spirits, and which Mages have summoned them in the past." Lucy explained.

The spirit had a white-haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils, that appeared like tiny crosses. He wore a medieval-like outfit, with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His arms and legs were super thin, and appeared to be tanned orange.

"Crux, can you find a Celestial Spirit, or a Mage, who is strong enough to help my nakama?" Lucy asked the floating spirit.

The spirit hovered in the air, with his eyes closed for a few minutes. Then a sleep bubble appeared as he began to snore.

Kayume sweat dropped. "I don't think he's doing it right..."

"No, he is. This is how Crux-" Lucy was interrupted, when the spirit suddenly opened his eyes and yelled in excitement. "What did you find!?" Lucy asked excitedly, while Kayume fell back on the bed.

"I'm afraid I cannot give away too much detail, due to some privacy restrictions." Crux said in a low, southern accent. "But I found another person in Magnolia, who may be able to help your friend. In fact, Ms. Lucy, he is in the Fairy Tail Guild."

"WHAT!? WHO!?" Lucy said in a shocked voice.

"Loke." Crux answered.

"Loke? How can _he_ help? He doesn't even _like_ Celestial Mages." A few nights back, before the festival, Lucy had met up with Loke, who seemed to be upset about something. The last thing she remembered him saying, was he only had a few days left to live.

"Loke has had a past with another Celestial Spirit Mage, Karen Lilica." Crux continued. "I cannot reveal any more than that."

"KAREN LILICA!?" Lucy repeated in shock.

"You know her, Lucy?" Kayume asked.

"She was _super_ famous, a few years back. I actually have the issue from when she was profiled in _Sorcerer Weekly, _but she died on a job. They said her Master told her not to take it. I believe she was a member of Blue Pegasus."

The hanyou had no idea what the blond was talking about. _Sorcerer Weekly? Blue Pegasus? Is she indicating that there are other wizards Guilds other than Fairy Tail? _

Lucy thanked Crux for his help, and when the Spirit vanished she closed her eyes and began to put the pieces together. _Loke had a connection to Karen Lilica, a super famous Celestial Mage...He doesn't have long to live, and he can somehow help Kayume connect to the Spirit Realm..._ Lucy's eyes flew open in realization.

"We need to find Loke, and quick!" Kayume just stared hopelessly into Lucy's big, chocolate brown eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but if it meant unlocking her spiritual powers she was all ears.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere, Not In Fairy Tail<strong>

"Stay hidden for a moment, I'll call you over when we're ready." Lucy told the hanyou, gently guiding her into the surrounding forest.

They were on a small cliff, surrounded by a 'U' shaped waterfall, where Karen's grave stone rested. They stood in a small forest that stopped just before the dirt cliff. A

few feet away, at the edge of the cliff, stood a man. He had mildly short, spiky hair and longer spikes jutting upwards from the top of his head. He wore a green coat with a wide collar, and a prominent, brownish white fur lining the hood, black pants and white-ish sneakers.

Kayume hoisted herself into a tree, as Lucy walked over to the man. Kayume waited patiently in the tree and tried to listen in on the conversation. Unfortunately, the roar of the waterfall was so loud she managed to make out only a few words.

"There you are..." She heard Lucy say. "…Karen's grave, isn't it? …a contract with you right?"

_C__ontract? _Kayume thought to herself. She continued to hear Lucy speak. "The spirit Loke… Leo, the lion." It was silent, and the air felt dense.

"…won't deny it." She heard Loke break the silence. "How did you…?"

"Don't forget… Spirit wizard too… contracts with a lot of… Normally whenever the owner… the contract between Spirit and Wizard is…" The waterfall was starting to get on the hanyou's nerves. _Why can't she hurry it up!? _

All she heard was mumbling over the waterfall, until she managed to hear Loke's voice. "I broke a law…, I was banished from the Celestial World for eternity."

Kayume's eyes widened. _Poor Loke. Banished from his home and forced to live in the human world? I can almost relate to him. After my home got destroyed, and Komori left me, I almost starved to death. But there is for sure one thing Loke and I both have in common, that Fairy Tail took us in in a time of need._

"Just what did you do?" Lucy asked, horror clear in her voice.

"…Karen was my Wizard…she died because I killed her." Was Loke's response.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I promise I try to make it up to you. Please leave a review if you have an idea for the next chapter, or if you want a certain character to show up ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: One Step Closer

**+Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter wasn't very good, I'm gonna try my best to make it up to everyone. I've had a rough few weeks, so I'm gonna make sure this chapter will be a good one.**

**I own nothing, except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>Kayume brought her hands over her mouth, and her eyes widened in shock at what the Celestial Spirit had said. <em>He <em>killed_…his own_ master!?_ But, _why_?_ She thought. She tilted her head towards Loke and Lucy, from the tree she was sitting in, but she still could barely hear _anything_ over the roar of the waterfall.

"Loke...did you do?" Lucy asked in - what sounded like - a horror filled tone.

"It's been 3 years... I tried to stop her... Aries and I were in a contract with her."

_Aries? Who's that? His girlfriend? _Kayume adjusted her ears towards them, so she could hear better, but immediately got frustrated. _I WISH THEY WOULD HURRY UP!_ She stopped when she heard Loke continue.

"It was my fault...When someone dies, they're gone forever... to make things right... if I were to die too."

Suddenly the atmosphere went silent. Then she heard Lucy yelling in agony. _"_Oh no, Loke!_"_

Kayume was on her hands and knees on the tree branch, and saw Lucy rush to a collapsed Loke, who was on his knees. The hanyou jumped from the tree and started running towards them, but she stopped abruptly when she saw Loke begin to fade away, and heard Lucy yelling at him.

"WAIT! I CAN SAVE YOU, DON'T GIVE UP YET!" The blond yelled and started to tremble, as tears streamed from her face. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GO BACK TO THE CELESTIAL WORLD, AND YOUR LIFE FORCE WILL BE RESTORED, RIGHT...!? OPEN, GATE OF THE LION!"

Just like that, both Lucy and Loke were engulfed in a brilliant yellow light. The light was so bright, the hanyou closed her eyes and covered her face with the sleeve of her kimono. She heard Lucy scream in pain while Loke tried to stop her. "LUCY, STOP! IF YOU DON'T STOP YOU'LL DISAPPEAR TOO!"

_Lucy!_ Kayume's eyes flew open, as she turned and faced the bright light once again. This time, she didn't see Lucy or Loke. In fact, she was no longer at the grave, but surrounded by small wooden huts engulfed in the same bright yellow light of flamdes. People were running in every direction, and a woman bearing the clothes of a Miko, stood before the ginormous silhouette of a dragon.

"M-Mom...?" Kayume whispered, barely audible for anyone to hear.

The woman slowly turned her head around, and sure enough it was Kagome. She was covered in bruises, blood and dirt, but she still looked beautiful and managed to smile at her daughter. "Live Long_"_ She said, before she drifted away with the rest of the scenery. Kayume stretched one arm forward, as if trying to reach her mother one last time, but Kagome was already gone. "MOM!" The hanyou shrieked in agony.

Lucy soon replaced the figure of her mother, and Loke was no longer beside her. The Celestial Mage stared at Kayume, slightly worried. The hanyou immediately composed herself and stared at the floor, letting one last tear run down her cheek and hit the ground at her feet.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the Guild<strong>

Kayume sat at the bar, her forehead against the counter top, in exhaustion. "After all_ that_, we come back with a _GOLD KEY__!?_" She raged, turning her head to the side, where Lucy sat quietly. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME UNLOCK MY SPIRITUAL POWERS!?"

"Well, yeah. Your ticket to unlocking them _is_ this key." Lucy explained, holding up a gold key with the crest of a lion on it. "Loke is recovering in the Spirit World right now, so it's gonna take him a few days. He's the leader of the 12 Zodiac keys, and officially one of the strongest gold keys I have a contract with."

Kayume smacked her head against the counter again, and groaned. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, didn't that woman tell you another way of gaining power?" Lucy asked, placing a finger on her chin in thought.

"It's _Kikyo_, and _yes;_ she told me there was another way..." Kayume folded on the counter top and rested her head in the middle of them, thinking about the time she went to visit the Undead Priestess from the past.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The hanyou girl heard her father yell. Streaks of gold emanated from his claws, and the demon that was once before them, crumpled to the ground in a horde of pieces...__The scene had changed a third time, and this time she stood before the Undead Priestess, __Kikyo._

_"...If__ you desire power then you must connect to a strong source of Spirit Energy, but if you desire more, you must connect to someone who is able to use the elements to their advantage."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

_Now that I think about it, how was I able to go back in time? _Kayume thought to herself, raising an eyebrow in confusion. _Is there more to my abilities than Kikyo instructed?_

"Kayume?" Lucy's voice pulled her back.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just...thinking."

"You tend to do that a lot."

"Yeah...Hey Lucy, do you know anyone who..." Kayume drifted off, as she remembered what Makarov had told her about the wizards in Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Another Flashback<strong>

"_Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Lost Magic... It depends on the type of Dragon you're raised by to master that element. They can also __**consume the elements**__ for which they wield... Natsu isn't the only Dragon slayer though, there's Gajeel who uses Iron, and Wendy who uses Sky magic."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>End of Flashback, Again!<strong>

Then it hit her... The hanyou jumped out of her seat in excitement, and realization. "THAT'S IT! Lucy, where's Natsu right now?!"

"Why do you-" Lucy started, but was interrupted by the hanyou. "I just need to find him. It's urgent!"

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu announced, as he kicked through the double doors to the Guild. The hanyou didn't hesitate before she ran, towards the Dragon Slayer.

"NATSU! I NEED YOUR HELP!" In the blink of an eye, Kayume had Natsu by his muffler and dragged him towards the forest behind the Guild. She was running so fast Natsu couldn't keep up, and was flailing in the air behind her.

After a while, Kayume stopped to catch her breath. She was leaning against a tree, head bowed towards her feet, and panting heavily, so her sentences came out in bits. "You're able...to consume Fire...Right, Natsu?" She turned her head toward the Dragon Slayer, who was lying dead on the ground, his face a pale green and cheeks puffed like marshmallows. Kayume stared at him in shock. "What's your issue!?"

Natsu couldn't answer, so Happy popped next to her and explained. "Natsu has really bad motion sickness. He's like this whenever he's on any mode of transportation."

"But I'm not a '_M__ode of transportation'..._And when did you get here!?"

"Aye, but the way you dragged him made it feel like one. Some things just can't be explained." Happy shrugged, ignoring her second question.

Kayume glanced at Natsu, then turned back to the blue, talking cat. "Happy, can you give Natsu this message when he wakes up? Tell him to meet me in the forest, it's important."

Happy stared at the hanyou for a minute, then smirked evilly and began to stifle a laugh, as he responded in a lovey voice. "Ayyyyyye."

"What's so funny?"

"Nooooooothing." The blue feline floated beside Natsu and waited for the Dragon Slayer to wake up, while inside his head he thought. S_he looooooooves hiiiiiiiiiiim. _

Kayume stared at the two for a moment, before she shrugged and ran deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later on that evening<strong>

The forest has never been so peaceful. The sound of crickets chirping, the trees still as stones in the autumn air, fireflies lighting a pathway deep in the forest. Unfortunately, all that was ruined by the sound of loud snoring from where Natsu laid, where Kayume left him earlier. He fell asleep right after he recovered from his motion sickness.

Happy just sat next to him on the ground, still thinking the same thing. _Kayume loooooves Natsu... _

Suddenly, the Dragon Slayer let out a loud groan, as he stretched out of his slumber. He looked around, unsure of how he ended up where he was. As he opened his mouth to ask Happy, he heard Lucy's voice calling from the Guild behind him.

"Natsu!" She cheered, with a happy expression on her face. "Where's Kayume? She was with you wasn't she? We need you guys to come back, we're throwing her a welcome party – since we forgot because of the Fantasia Parade."

Natsu had a confused look on his face. Then, after a few minutes, he remembered exactly what happened. "Ah! That's right!"

"You mean, you don't know where she is!?"

"Natsu!" Happy interrupted. "Kayume told me, to tell you something urgent...! Now what was it...?" The talking feline trailed off in thought. "Natsu...Forest...Fish...Food...Yummy..."

"YOU STUPID CAT!" Lucy yelled at Happy. "You're just as bad as him at remembering things!" The blond retorted, pointing at Natsu.

Natsu lifted his nose to the air, as he picked up a familiar scent. "It's her!" He yelled and started running for the forest, but was stopped when someone tugged on his muffler. He craned his head sideways, and saw Lucy had his muffler in a tight knot in her fist.

"_I'll_ go after her, you and Happy go back to the Guild." The blond sounded a little...angry, when she spoke. The thought of Natsu and Kayume, alone in the forest, at night. The thought of it got the Celestial Mage all worked up. She didn't give Natsu time to protest, for she was already running into the forest. Her blond locks, eventually disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's so late again, please leave a review if you have ideas for the next chapter or your thoughts on this one ;)<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: The Demon Returns

**Hey guys! I just wanna start off by saying how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I hope you liked the last chapter, I'm gonna try adding some more characters into the story (Shippo, Laxus, etc.), hopefully sooner rather than later. Oh! I wanna wish everyone a belated Easter (For those of you who celebrate it). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please leave a review when you're done, your thoughts on the chapter or if you have any ideas for the next one.**

**I own nothing, except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p><em>Natsu lifted his nose to the air, as he picked up the familiar scent of Kayume. <em>_"It's her!" He yelled and started running for the forest, but was stopped when he felt someone tugging on his muffler. He craned his neck sideways and saw Lucy had his muffler in a tight knot in her fist._

_"_I'll_ go after her, you and Happy go back to the Guild." Lucy sounded a little...angry, when she spoke. The thought of Natsu and Kayume, alone in the forest, at night. The thought of it got the Celestial Mage all worked up. She didn't give Natsu time to protest, for she was already running into the forest. Her blond locks, eventually disappearing into the night.  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<em>

Lucy ran deeper through the trees, and there was still no sign of the hanyou. She began to breathe heavily, gasping desperately for air. So the Mage walked up to the closest tree, and leaned her back against it. She placed her hands on her knees, taking in every breath as though it was her last. _Where could she have gone? It couldn't have been too much farther... _Lucy thought to herself.

She froze as she heard a pair of voices, coming from the distance. She turned her head and walked closer to them, but stopped a few feet away. From where she stood, the Celestial Mage saw a man with long, wavy, black hair, who wore a plain blue kimono, and a wicked grin on his face, as he stood inches from Kayume. _Who's that? A distant relative? Or a good friend? _The blond thought. She was far enough so they couldn't see her, but was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"How did you find me, Kojinki?" Kayume hissed at the man, her back facing Lucy.

"You remembered my name... Let's just say you're not that hard to find. Is that '_F__lame Boy'_ with you again?" Kojinki said, his grin fading as he mentioned Natsu.

"No, he's not. What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'd be back and take you to Naraku, to make you my bride."

Kayume growled and tensed, baring her fangs at the man before her. "Over my dead body." Then she relaxed for a minute, as she realized something. "Didn't we wound you last time...? Your eyes..."

"I'm the son of Naraku, a half-demon just like you and your father. You should know my body heals faster than a normal human." Kojinki smirked with pride.

Kayume narrowed her eyes. "You are _nothing _like my father and me! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Lucy noticed, as Kayume was positioning herself to attack, the hanyou was trembling. _Does she really plan on fighting him?_

"You really think you can defeat me? I can tell you still haven't unlocked your powers yet..." Kojinki raised his arms out to his sides, in a 'T, he wicked grin returning'. "I'd like to see you _try_ and hit me."

Kayume didn't hesitate, before she charged toward the man. She lifted her claws over her head yelling, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" She brought her hand swiftly forward, as gold streaks emanated from her claws, cutting Kojinki's shoulder. When Kayume slashed at his skin, the same purple gas spewed out of the wound, causing Kayume to back down and gag, severely.

"Hmph... It seems you _did _know about that. How? I won't ask. It still won't be enough though." Kojinki charged toward Kayume, who was still gagging from the gas. "Another thing I forgot to mention... My entire body is made of a highly-acid and poisonous gas; otherwise known as Miasma. It's impossible for you to defeat me." Saying that, the demon boy took the opposing hanyou by the throat, and lifted her off the ground. Her feet dangling in the air.

Lucy instinctively placed her hand over her pouch of keys, prepared to jump in at any given time, but froze when she saw Kayume stop struggling and her eyes glow a pale blue. This caught Kojinki by surprise as well. _What is the meaning of this!? _He thought. S_he couldn't..._ He was interrupted when Kayume's eyes returned to their original golden colour, and she let out a deep gasp. Kojinki threw her back to the ground, and stared at her in shock. "W-What...?" He stuttered.

Kayume was on her hands and knees, staring at the ground as sweat dripped from the side of her face. _What the hell was that!?_ She thought._ I just saw his past! Or was it his father's...?_ She shook her head at herself, trying to clear her mind. _Whatever it was..._ She looked up at Kojinki, then back at the ground and screamed. "NOW, LUCY!"

The blond's eyes widened in surprise. _How did she know?_ Lucy thought, but quickly grabbed her pouch of keys, pulled one off the ring and yelled. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO!" Suddenly, a maid with shackles around her wrists, short pink hair, and blue eyes appeared out of thin air next to Lucy.

"You summoned me, Princess?" The maid, now known as Virgo, asked Lucy.

Kojinki stared at the maid before him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What the...!?"

"I never said we weren't already being watched." Kayume responded, smirking up at the demon boy. "NATSU!"

Lucy tensed up when she heard the hanyou scream _his_ name. Natsu appeared from the sky above Kojinki, Happy carrying him, with his fists engulfed in flames. "FLAMES FROM MY LEFT! FLAMES FROM MY RIGHT! PUT THEM TOGETHER..." Natsu raised his hands over his head, creating a massive ball of fire. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!"

Happy released Natsu, the same time he released the ball of fire at Kojinki. Kayume gripped the grass beneath her, while Virgo protected Lucy from the flames. When it began to calm down, Kojinki was still standing in the same spot, barely even pushed back.

"LUCY!" Kayume ordered, and it was as though the blond read her mind.

"Virgo, use your Chain Ma-" Lucy started, but was stopped when she already saw the Celestial Spirit running toward the demon boy. The chains that dangled from Virgo's wrists, extended, and wrapped around Kojinki's body in a death grip. She then yanked on the chains, with incredible strength, making her prey fly and hit the Earth with enormous force. From the momentum, a giant crater was formed, trapping Kojinki deep in the soil.

"Awesome! Thanks, Virgo!" Lucy cheered.

"What shall my punishment be, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"NO! Just go back..." Lucy instructed, smacking her face against the palm of her hand. In the blink of an eye, Virgo disappeared in a mist of gold.

"Well that was a lot easier than last time." Natsu said, his hands locked behind his head, filling in the spot where Virgo just left. Happy walking shortly behind.

"I should have known you were going to come anyway." Lucy said, watching Natsu walk her way, crossing her arms over her chest.

While they were distracted, Kayume went to the edge of the crater Kojinki left. She stared inside, but there was no sign of the demon boy. _He got away, again._ She clenched her teeth, and fists, and let out a big, loud yell causing goosebumps to spread across Lucy's body. It was so loud and ferocious, like a dog howling. The hanyou collapsed to her knees, and knelt beside the crater.

"You bastard...YOU BASTARD..._YOU BASTARD_!" Kayume yelled. She froze, and thought about something for a minute. _Could he...?_

"Hey Kayume! You coming?" Lucy called, already heading toward the Guild with Natsu and Happy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the Guild<strong>

Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Barrels of wine were being tossed around, food was thrown in every direction, job requests laid scattered across the floor, and tables were turned on their sides, while everyone continued to make a mess out of things. All because when they returned, Natsu had started a fight with Gray, therefore... The Domino Effect.

Kayume ignored the Guild members, and trudged toward a table that was yet to be tipped over. She slumped into the seat and slammed her face on the table. _Could my guess...be true? If so, I'm putting the whole Guild in danger. Should I even stay? _She let her thought slide, when she heard someone sit across from her at the table. When she lifted her head, she saw Lucy took up the empty seat, and from one look Kayume knew she was going to drown her in questions.

The hanyou just started by answering some questions. "I know what you're gonna ask: Yes; I have met him before. No; he is not a relative or a friend, nothing close to that. His true purpose _was_ to eliminate me, but instead he wants me as his 'bride'. I knew you were there because I caught your scent, I knew you were following me the whole time."

"Saves me the trouble of asking _those _questions." Lucy stated, "Anyway, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm obviously going to get-" Kayume was interrupted, when a large barrel of wine skimmed past her face.

"I'M GONNA DRINK YOU OUT OF THIS GUILD OLD MAN!" Cana yelled.

Kayume and Lucy turned their heads in the direction the barrel came from, and found a _very_ drunk Cana at the edge of her bar stool, with a cup of booze in her hand. She was sitting with a drunken Makarov, as well, who was sitting crisscross on the bar top.

"If we're going to talk, can we go someplace where it's quiet?" Kayume leaned over and whispered to Lucy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Guild Rooftop<strong>

The stars danced across the sky that night, surrounding a beautiful Full Moon. Kayume hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at the night sky, while Lucy was holding on tightly to a pole, where a giant bell hung. "Did we have to come up _here?_" Lucy asked, shaking with fear at how high off the ground they were.

"Do you like me being here?" Kayume asked, still staring at the stars, completely ignoring the blond.

Lucy stared at the hanyou in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course we do."

"I mean, Am I _worth_ anything to you?"

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Of course you are! You're a part of this family, and without you we wouldn't have been able to save Wendy. Now, I don't know where this non-sense came from..." She trailed off, when Kayume stood up from her spot.

"Tell me Lucy, what do you see up there?" The hanyou asked, pointing a clawed finger at the stars.

"The Moon and stars?" Lucy was confused, where was this conversation leading?

Kayume chuckled softly. "Look harder. Can you see it now?"

Lucy shook her head. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Wanna know what I see? I see my parents, my friends. The lives they once lived, but left behind for others to carry on." Lucy was officially confused. The hanyou glanced at the blond's confused expression, and began to explain further. "My mother once told me, that if you look up at the stars you're able to see their history, and the stories they left behind. See that one?" Kayume pointed to a big, bright star just a few inches away from the moon. "That one's my favourite. That one is about a priestess named Kikyo. She was once in love with a hanyou. Unfortunately, she couldn't be with him, for they were turned against each other, which lead to her death. Many years later, Kikyo was reincarnated and, later, brought back from the dead."

"You got all that from one little star?" Lucy asked, staring at the hanyou in disbelief.

Kayume chuckled again. "Not all of it. I've only realized it, ever since my Uncle brought me back to the Sacred Tree." Kayume looked back at the Moon, then at Lucy. "Come on, we should head back."

"I CAN'T GET DOWN BY MYSELF!" The Celestial Mage paled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inside the Guild<strong>

Everyone had finally calmed down, and were passed out in every direction. Some people were hanging over tables, others over the bar. Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy and a bunch of others were passed out on the floor, on top of one another. Gray was on a bench with a pair of pants in his hands, and Cana and Makarov were plastered at the bar.

Kayume just stared at the scene, with a sweatdrop. "Is this a normal thing?"

Lucy chuckled and nodded in response. "Welcome to my world..." She quietly walked over to Natsu, who was sound asleep. _You know, he's kind of cute when he's sleeping._ She bent down beside him, when he suddenly began to mumble in his sleep.

"Fi-Fi...Fir-Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu said in his sleep, punching Lucy straight in the jaw, with a fist engulfed in flames, and sending her flying through the roof.

"LUCY!" Kayume paled, following the blond.

"That's what you get for back talkin' to me, Gray." Natsu finished, before he fell unconscious again.

Lucy landed in the river in front of her apartment, when Kayume eventually caught up and found her soaking wet, with a red lump on her cheek.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucy groaned, cupping her cheek in her hand.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Come on, I'll take you to your apartment!" Kayume helped Lucy and threw her on her back, running toward Lucy's apartment at full speed.

The blond was taken by surprise, and was flailing behind her screaming in fear. "AAAAAHHHHH! SLOW! SLOW DOWN!" But before she knew it, they were in front of her apartment, and Lucy was already dry.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy's apartment<strong>

The Celestial Mage sat in front of her fireplace, tightly wrapped in a warm towel, while Kayume was in her kitchen preparing her some ice for her cheek. _If she asked if she was worth anything, then why is she caring for me? _

Kayume walked over with a cloth full of ice in her hand, gently placing it on Lucy's lump. "That better?"

"Why are you doing this for me? I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I would help."

Lucy's eyes widened, and then softened again. "Thank you, I didn't mean to sound rude."

"It's okay. I forgot to tell you what a nice place you've got, last time I was here." Kayume glanced around the little apartment, then went back to Lucy's wound.

"Thanks, it's got everything I need. Except a good price to pay off, I'm already getting behind on rent." Lucy whined, lowering her head in disappointment.

"Maybe you should have a...what's it called? Roommate? They could help you 'Pay Rent'... whatever that is?" Kayume stood up to get fresh ice from the kitchen.

_Yeah, someone to help me pay rent... Someone who I can depend on..._ Then, Lucy remembered about Mira saying the same thing, then a sudden light bulb went off in her head. "How 'bout you!" She said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review when your done ;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Danger!

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry I didn't add a few characters like I said I would, but I promise that I will. **

**I own NOTHING, except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere deep in the Netherworld<strong>

It was dark and cold in the pits of Hell, just like how one may describe. Flames spewed from the ground, large pointed rocks hung from the ceiling and surrounded the edges of the path the demon boy, Kojinki, walked. At the end of the path, Kojinki stopped abruptly and fell to one knee. He bowed his head in respect to another man, who stood tall and stiff, his back toward the demon boy.

"I'm sorry..." Kojinki started, his head still bowed to the ground, his voice stern. "I failed you yet again, Father." He said the last word, like it was poison in his mouth. Naraku slowly turned toward his son, not saying a single word, his red eyes scanning the boy before him.

"I found her though, she was exactly where you said she'd be." Kojinki raised his head, meeting his father's gaze. "But that Flame Boy, from before, appeared again. There was also a Princess, accompanying them. Those two use different forms of sorcery to their advantage."

"Do you know if there are others like them?" Naraku finally spoke, his tone blending in with his son's.

"Yes..." Kojinki replied, a small smirk crawling across his lips. "In fact, there's a whole group of them, and I know exactly where they are..." Kojinki reached into his kimono, and pulled out a silver chain with the Fairy Tail symbol, dangling from the end of it. "This is where they're keeping her."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile, In the World of the Living<strong>

"Me!?" Kayume's voice was filled with shock, at Lucy's request, asking her to move in with her. "I think Natsu punched you a little too hard." She smiled and walked back into the Kitchen, to drain the bag of ice that had melted in her hand.

"I'm being serious." Lucy insisted, with a slight chuckle. "You have nowhere to go, you're part of the Guild, and that '_Kijinbo'_ guy won't think twice about finding you here." The truth was, not only will Lucy be closer to Kayume, but she would also be able to see if there is anything going on between Kayume and Natsu... Not that she was jealous or anything...

The swelling started to go down on Lucy's cheek, so instead of answering the question, Kayume dropped the subject and sent her to bed. The blond obediently did what her guest had ordered, and when the Celestial Mage was in bed, the hanyou sat on the cold floor and thought about Lucy's offer.

_This is the first time anyone has ever accepted me into their living space... _She thought. _I__ trust Lucy, but I can sense she has some issues with me. She just needs help getting these 'Jewels' to help pay off this 'Rent', right? _Kayume touched her hand to her chest, feeling for the Fairy Tail necklace the Master gave her, but it was gone! Her eyes widened in surprise as she began to search herself.

No necklace.

She was pulled out of her daze, when she heard Lucy toss and turn in her bed, mumbling in her sleep. Kayume craned her neck towards Lucy, who's back was facing her, and thought to herself once again. _Maybe she was right about the Kojinki thing. No one has ever accepted me, yet _these _people do. They treat me like, I'm family... _She switched her gaze to the inside of her right ankle, where her blue Fairy Tail mark was peeking from the bottom of her pant leg. _I think too much..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Rays of sunlight pierced through the windows of Lucy's apartment, burning through the darkness. The Celestial Mage fluttered her chocolate brown eyes open from her slumber, to the sound of bows being moved around in the Kitchen. She turned her head to the side, to see what was going on, and caught a glimpse of a shadow on her wooden floors. She sat up and swung her legs over her bed, when she suddenly saw Kayume sitting on the floor in the same crisscrossed position, and was sound asleep.

_Wait...If she's here, then who's...?_ Lucy thought, scared to know someone else has entered her home. _Maybe it's just Natsu and Happy? _She thought and placed her feet on the cold floor, silently tip-toeing towards the Kitchen. _Didn't Kayume pick up his scent, or something? _She was getting closer to the Kitchen door, when she heard small voices whispering.

Lucy gave up and jumped in the doorway of her Kitchen, when she saw three small children with orange hair, pulled up in a bow. All three children were digging through Lucy's cupboards, food was thrown everywhere, and bowls were filled with things that didn't even look like food. Before Lucy could scream at the scene in front of her, she heard Kayume's voice croak behind her.

"I let them in. They're good friends of mine, and my parents." Lucy glanced at Kayume, then at the children in her kitchen.

The children stopped what they were doing, and were staring at Lucy with big, green eyes. These kids seemed... _human_, yet there were a few characteristics that threw her off. All three kids had big green eyes, orange hair, pointed ears, big fluffy tails and legs that looked like those of an animal...possibly a fox.

Lucy slowly started to back out of the Kitchen in fear, when she suddenly bumped into someone behind her. She whipped around to find a taller version of the kids that were invading her kitchen...that's when Lucy lost it. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME!?"

"They came at the crack of dawn..." Kayume yawned, as she rose from the floor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback: Early This Morning<strong>

_The sun was just rising over the horizon, when Kayume finally began to fall asleep. As she was drifting off into slumber, she caught the scent of something familiar, right outside the door. Something she thought she'd never smell for a long time. _

_Exhausted, Kayume managed to walk to the door and quietly opened it, revealing three kids with orange hair, green eyes, and fluffy tails and fox legs. Standing behind them was a man, who looked exactly like the children._

"_It's been a while, Shippo." Kayume said in a groggy voice. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the mountains?"_

"_Someone was up late." The man, identified as Shippo, said in a joking tone. "Go back inside, we'll discuss this later."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

"SO YOU INVITED THEM IN!?" Lucy yelled in outrage. It's not like this hasn't happened before. Natsu, Gray and Erza would always break into her apartment, and take over when she wasn't not around.

"What? It's not like I let _strangers_ in..." Kayume said, sleep still clear on her face.

"NOT TO YOU!" Lucy eventually calmed down, after a while, and began to clean the kitchen. Meanwhile, Kayume, Shippo and his kids sat in the living room having their 'discussion'.

"So, what is it you came here for?" Kayume demanded, wasting no time for small talk. "I know you didn't stop here for nothing."

"Just like your father, same temper and persistence." Shippo said calmly, a small smile peeking from the corner of his lips. He was no longer the innocent child Kagome and Inuyasha grew up with. He was much older, taller and more mature than ever. Many years ago, after Naraku was defeated, Shippo left Kaede's village to go train in the mountains, to become a full fox-demon. He never lost touch with the others...He would still come by the village and entertain the little kids, even Kayume when she was little. Many years after Kayume was born, Shippo eventually grew up, got married and had kids of his own.

"Watch it..." Kayume growled, shooting him a cold glance. It was as though Inuyasha had never left...

"See kids, this is an example of what NOT to do."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR!" Kayume shouted in annoyance, her pulse popping out of her head.

"I came to warn you." Shippo answered in a stern tone, his expression gone serious. "There was a disturbance in the mountains...Large clouds of Miasma came and destroyed my home. This miasma is strong, deadly, and I think it may head this way..." Shippo's eyes were full of worry.

Kayume's body stiffened. "When did this happen?" She asked, after a long moment of silence.

"About a month ago. The kids and I have been travelling day and night, and that's when we noticed the Miasma heading in this direction, and Kiara caught your scent." Shippo replied, petting his eldest daughter's head. She could be no more than 13 years old.

Kayume turned her head away, and saw Lucy had finished cleaning the last bit of mush off the floors and cupboards, and was standing at the sink looking out the window. The hanyou hugged her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in frustration. _It must be Kojinki...But why would he attack the mountains? They don't have any part in this. This is all my fault, and now I'm getting Fairy Tail involved in this. _Frustrated, Kayume rose from the floor, her head hanging to the ground.

The aura around her went dark, causing Shippo and the kids to tremble in fear. The hanyou bared her fangs and clenched her fists, anger taking over every inch of her body. "That bastard!" She scowled, "He's gonna pay for what he's been doing. Attacking innocent people, destroying villages with his Miasma...Taking away everything I've ever loved!"

"K-Kay-" Shippo started, but was interrupted when another voice came from the window by Lucy's bed_._

"HEY, LUCE! YOU UP YET!? WE PICKED A JOB TO DO SO LET'S GOOOOOOO!"

In an instant, Kayume's angered aura dissipated at the sound of the new comer's voice. Natsu through the window anyway, followed by Happy, and saw the hanyou standing in the Living Room with 4 animal-like strangers.

"Natsu..." Kayume whispered, staring at the Fire Dragon Slayer with wide, soft eyes.

Shippo glanced back and forth between Kayume and the new comers, as he saw the impression Natsu gave her when he walked into the room. She was calm, relaxed. _Just like Inuyasha. _He thought with a grin. "I guess we better start heading out..." Shippo sighed, as he rose from the floor as well, pulling his kids up with him.

"WHAT!? Where are you going!?" Kayume protested.

Shippo let out a small giggle. "Kayume, we're demons. We'll come around..." Saying that, Shippo and his kids walked out the door and disappeared into the morning light.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked as soon as they were out of ear-shot (which is technically useless, since they were Demons).

"Just old friends." Kayume replied in a soft tone, staring in the direction Shippo left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile; At the Fairy Tail Guild<strong>

Nothing ever changes in Fairy Tail. Cana sat with her legs crossed on a table hugging a barrel of booze, Makarov sat on the bar with a cup of booze in his hand, Mira was walking around serving tables, while everyone else was as hyper-active as ever.

"Looks like we might get some rain." Mira stated to the Master, glancing out at the black-purple clouds coming in.

"I don't sense a storm coming...?" Wendy replied in confusion, joining into Mira's conversation.

"What do you mean, Wendy?" Carla asked, walking up to the blue-haired child.

"I don't know, but I know for certain that it's not -" Wendy was interrupted when she saw something shine from the corner of her eye.

No one could have been prepared for what happened next...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere in the streets<strong>

_I could have sworn I sensed _him_, and he was heading for the Guild! _Kayume ran at full speed, her hood nearly flying off, knocking people out of the way as she ran toward the Guild with Natsu, Happy and Lucy behind her.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Natsu yelled, as he caught up to Kayume.

_I hope he didn't make it there… and do something worth regretting. _She was just meters away, when she saw a man standing before a burning Fairy Tail Guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I won't be updating for a while (Exams are soon), so I'll try my best to update ASAP. Please leave a review when you're done, your opinion on this chapter, if I should continue with this, or if you have ideas for the next chapter ;)<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: The Power of a Priestess

**Hey guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've had Exams and stuff, I'm really sorry. Hopefully I will update more often in the summer.**

**I own nothin', except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>Kayume's golden-gold eyes grew wider in shock, as she stared at the familiar flames that were engulfing her home again. Tears began to form in her eyes, but just before they fell down her cheeks, she heard Natsu and Lucy rush up behind her.<p>

Natsu stopped right next to the hanyou, and watched as the entire Guild was replaced with fire. He slowly lowered his gaze from the flames to a tall, dark, figure standing just inches from the inferno. He sniffed lightly through the air, as he picked up the figure's scent...

Kojinki.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kayume yelled in fury. The anger in her tone made Lucy jump back, but it also caught Kojinki's attention. There was no holding back her tears now, they were flowing from her face uncontrollably.

Natsu took a step closer towards the fire, and was about to inhale the flames, when he felt someone jerk at his arm. Kayume stood beside him, her hand gripping his arm tight, but her head was bowed to the ground. Painful memories came back like flies. She closed her eyes as the horror-filled screams of her family, friends, and village filled her head. Her eyes flew open with anger, as she darted toward Kojinki. The hanyou felt Natsu try and grab the cape of her hood to stop her, but she was too fast.

She was inches from Kojinki, raising her right claw above her head. Kayume took a giant leap in the air, and as she was descending over Kojinki's head, she slashed her arm forward screaming at the top of her lungs, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The same golden streaks of light emanated from her claws, as they did once before. This time, a piece of Kojinki's kimono was cut at the last second, as he swiftly dodged her attack.

"That pathetic maneuver again? Don't you know anything else that you can actually _hurt_ me with?" Kojinki scoffed, as she hit the ground. "Tell me, how _did_ you know that attack? Obviously your daddy never taught you."

Kayume glared at the devil before her. "ENOUGH! WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP SHOWING YOUR FACE, AND CAUSING MORE PAIN FOR OTHERS? YOU BASTARD!"

"Well that's hurtful..."

"NO MORE GAMES! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" She demanded, pointing at the fire.

"I'm obviously destroying your precious home, again..." Kojinki responded calmly, an evil smirk crawling across his face.

Kayume's eyes suddenly grew wider. Her body went weak, as she collapsed to her knees, caught in an unknown daze. Kojinki let out a deep chuckle, as he dashed toward the hanyou, and kicked her across the head. When she fell to the side, he picked the hanyou up by the throat and threw her, face-first, into the pavement.

Natsu rushed to her side to help her up, but the hanyou just stayed motionless. He switched his gaze from Kayume to Kojinki, slowly rising to his feet. "You made the wrong decision, of making Fairy Tail your enemy!" The Dragon Slayer growled, his veins popping out of his face. He raised his head to the sky, and began to absorb the flames burning behind him.

Kayume weakly raised her head off the ground, as she saw what Natsu was doing. "NATSU!" She yelled after him, but was too late...the flames had been absorbed. Suddenly, Kikyo's voice echoed inside her head..._Someone who uses the elements to their advantage..._

Lucy rushed to Kayume's side. "Come on!" She said, trying to help the hanyou onto her feet.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu chuckled, not taking his eyes off Kojinki.

When the girls were out of the way, flames erupted from the ground around Natsu, as he cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "FIRE DRAGON ROOOOAAAAAAAR!" Fire instantly shot from Natsu's mouth, towards Kojinki. When the flames dispersed, Kojinki was still standing exactly where he was, barely even moved back.

"You expect _that_ to push me back?" Kojinki scoffed. "Pathetic."

Kayume was sitting next to Lucy to the side, watching Natsu battle this out for couldn't take her eyes off the fight. Natsu was attacking so many times, and hasn't hit Kojinki once. The hanyou bit the end of her thumb, anxious to help Natsu win this fight. Lucy just stood beside Kayume, watching Kojinki dodge all of Natsu's attacks.

_Who exactly is this guy?_ The blond thought. _And what does he want with us? This is just like the battle against Phantom Lord, only they're not after _me_ this time._ She glanced over at Kayume, getting tired of watching as Natsu did all the fighting. Lucy reached to her side, and pulled one of her gold keys from her side pouch. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LEO!"

Suddenly, Loke appeared out of thin air. His hair was much longer, and kept in many larger spikes jutting in every direction. He wore an elegant dark suit, with his jacket left unbuttoned, and loose pants held up by a light colored belt.

Kayume stared at Loke in shock, and then turned her gaze to Lucy. "Have you lost your mind!?" the hanyou protested. "You said that he can't be used yet!"

"Oh well..." Loke answered for Lucy, a small grin peaking at the corner of his lips.

"Loke!" Lucy pointed in the direction of Kojinki and Natsu, the Celestial Spirit instantly joining the fight. Lucy slowly switched her gaze from the fight, and saw the Fairy Tail Guild still standing in its place. The Guild was _still there_! However, the sides were all burnt to a crisp, and all of the windows had been shattered. The blond glanced at Kayume, but the hanyou was too focused on the fight.

Kayume's thumb began to turn purple, the harder her bit on it. "I have to help them..." She mumbled to herself. "They need help, and I can't just sit here and watch." The hanyou quickly jumped to her feet, and walked over toward the fight, just to be pulled back by Lucy.

"You can't!" Lucy exclaimed. "People still don't know about your identity. What if you get knocked down and everyone sees your..." Lucy looked up at Kayume's concealed ears, then at the rest of Magnolia that surrounded them.

"Then, I will leave this town. Simple as that..." Kayume replied, with a straight face. She yanked her hood from Lucy's grasp and walked back to the fight, remembering all of the villages she visited with Komori, before coming to Magnolia...Her own included.

As she got closer, she felt a strange sensation emanating from Loke. She could hear silent whispers in the wind, hissing things even she couldn't quite make out. _What is this?_ Kayume wondered. Confused, the hanyou suddenly felt dizzy. The world started to spin out of control around her, and her vision got blurry. _Wha...?_ She couldn't take it anymore, and sunk to her knees. The closer she got to the fight, the more her head spun, and the louder the whispers were.

Lucy stood where she was, watching Kayume struggle in the middle of the street. She was about to go help her, but turned her gaze to the Guild. The blond Mage didn't hesitate, before she sighed and ran toward the Guild. _I'm sorry, Kayume..._

The hanyou was still on her knees, one hand pressed to her head, and the other keeping her steady on the ground. _What is this!?_ Suddenly, a thunderous pulse shook the ground beneath her, everything frozen in time. Kayume was the only one who could still move, then the whispers came, louder and clearer...

_~*~*All at once*~*~*  
>You must connect...<br>__Spiritual source...  
><em>_D__aughter of Kagome...  
><em>_Half-Demon..._

* * *

><p>Kayume stayed frozen on the ground, scared to move a muscle. <em>What's going on? Who's saying these things?<em> She closed her eyes, trying not to think about the words surrounding her, but they just kept on getting louder and louder. She tugged on her hood to block out the sound, but they just kept on coming. Until they just, stopped...The hanyou girl slowly opened her eyes, and lowered her hands from her head, to wake up inside a meadow filled with pink flowers in every direction. She sat at the edge of a pond, the water was calm and still...The scenery itself seemed too good to be true.

"Where-?" She started, but was interrupted by a soft voice from behind.

"The flowers are beautiful, are they not?" The hanyou's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"M-Mom?" She whipped around, and there she was... Kagome stood a few feet from her daughter, wearing the same clothes she wore when she died. Kayume couldn't help but stand up and throw herself at her mother. She was real, she was actually standing right before her.

"Kayume..." The priestess said calmly. "...you have to listen to me." She pulled herself out of her daughter's grasp, and stared her in the face. Her hands gripped firmly on Kayume's shoulders. "That boy out there is just like Naraku, he is strong and will only get stronger. I brought you here to tell you, that your time has come."

"_Time?_ Time for what?" Kayume asked, wiping tears from her eyes and staring at her mother in confusion.

"You're ready."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

Kagome smiled softly at her daughter. "Take this..." The Miko replied, handing her a neatly wrapped cloth.

Kayume took the cloth in confusion, and gently peeled away at the edges. Inside was a bow, one arrow, and an empty sheath. "Mom..." Kayume gasped in shock and looked at up at her mother, who was slowly fading away.

"Live Long..." Were Kagome's final words.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back in the Streets of Magnolia<strong>

Time started to move again, and Kayume glanced down at the ground where the bow, sheath, and arrow laid in her hand. She clutched them tightly, as tears streamed from her face. Without thinking she loaded the arrow into the bow, and aimed it at Kojinki. Her vision being blurred by the tears. "NATSU! LOKE!" She yelled. The two Mages turned and saw Kayume with the loaded bow, and knew immediately they had to move. Kayume sat up on her knees, as she caught Kojinki's attention. His eyes widening at the bow.

"You..." He said in surprise.

Kayume pulled the arrow back toward her face, as she had seen her mother do countless times, and locked it on her target. "GO TO HELL!" As she released the arrow, purple light surrounded the tip, the spiritual pressure increasing by the second.

Kojinki stood motionless, as the arrow found its home in the center of his chest. The arrow left behind a massive whole, and made him cringe in pain. "A Sacred... Arrow!?" He grunted, and slowly disappeared.

Natsu and Loke stood to the side, their jaws hitting the ground in amazement. "Wow! What was that!?" Happy asked, flying beside Natsu. Everyone completely forgot Happy was even with them.

"I guess I'm no longer needed." Loke shrugged, and disappeared in a gold mist.

Kayume stared at the bow in her hands, then collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Natsu rushed to her side and rested her head on his lap. He stared at her unconscious body for a moment, before he picked her up and walked her to the Guild. Happy flying right beside them.

"See," He whispered to the unconscious body. "I knew you could do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it took so long, I promise to update sooner. Please leave a review if you have ideas for the next chapter, or your opinion on this one. ;)<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Kayume Takes on a Job!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me a while to update, I've been busy. But I promise to update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**I own nothing, except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p><em>"The Blood Red Moon..."<em> A soft, strange voice hissed in Kayume's ears. "_The demon will be revealed..."_

"_Who's there?" _Kayume asked, her voice only echoes in the darkness. _"Who are you? What do you-_?_"_

_"The demon will appear, the night of The Blood Red Moon...!"_

* * *

><p>"HEY!"<p>

Kayume eyes shot open, as she noticed she was lying on top of a crate. She sat up quickly and put her hand against her head, as it began to throb in pain.

"It's about time you got up! We've been calling your name for hours." A familiar, male voice said beside her. The hanyou turned her head to the side, and found Natsu sitting beside her. Kayume looked around and noticed she wasn't in the streets of Magnolia, or the Guild...

"Wh-Where are we?" She asked, still a little dizzy.

"We're in the Guild's underground cellar." Lucy answered, walking up to them, carrying an object wrapped in cloth. "After you joined the fight, I came back to the Guild and found everyone here. When I found no one was hurt, I tried to go back for you guys, but the fight was already over and Natsu brought you back here. You were unconscious, and carrying this in your hand..." Lucy handed the wrapped object to Kayume, who took it with caution.

The hanyou carefully unfolded the cloth, to reveal the bow and sheath her mother gave her. _H-How? It can't be! _She thought. Kayume took the bow and held it close to her chest, tears forming in her eyes. _It's the only thing...I have left...That's hers... _"Thank you." She whispered to the Celestial Mage, through quiet sobs.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later That Day<strong>

Kayume decided to explore the 'underground cellar', Lucy had mentioned. It wasn't that different from the Guild above; only smaller, and a lot more condensed. Everyone was laughing and having a grand old time, as though nothing had happened.

Cana was hugging a barrel of booze, Mira was going around and serving everyone drinks and food, Wendy was with Carla, Erza and Gray at another table talking among each other...As usual!

_They're so happy_, Kayume thought. _But why? The Guild was burned down… _"Why are they all happy, even though the Guild was destroyed?"

"Because the fire didn't take away what was really important." Makarov answered beside her. He appeared out of nowhere, completely drunk. "The flames may have taken the Guild, but not the family within it."

Kayume looked at the Master with a confused expression on her face. "Excuse me?"

"Excuse you!" Makarov retorted with a perverted grin, sending cold chills down Kayume's spine. "Even though most of us are not related by blood, we're still a family. It doesn't matter how much, or how little we have. As long as we have each other, and stick together..."

Kayume blinked and glanced around at the 'family' Makarov was referring to, and found Natsu and Happy. They were standing on top of barrels of wine, to see who would last the longest. Other members gathered around and were laughing at the two numb-skulls. The hanyou couldn't help but crack a small laugh herself. She turned back to the Master, to thank him for the advice, but when she turned back he was already gone. _For a drunk, he gives pretty good advice._ She thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hours Later<strong>

Kayume sat at a rundown table, by herself, holding a cup of water in her hands. Her bow was placed across the table-top, and the sheath was slung across her body.

_"The Blood Red Moon!" _The strange voice hissed again.

Kayume whipped her head around the room to see where the voice was coming from, but quickly turned back to her cup when she realized... _Tonight's another New Moon! That explains why I didn't catch the Master's scent when he came up to me. Not to mention, I didn't pick up Natsu's scent either. _She looked at her reflection through the water in her cup. _Blood Red Moon...? What does it mean? On another note, how was I able to contact my mother, and Kikyo!? I need some answers, and fast!_

"THERE YOU ARE!" Natsu shouted, jumping in front of Kayume and making her jump out of her seat, in surprise.

"Natsu!" The hanyou shrieked. "Y-You were looking for me?"

"Aye!" Happy answered, flying up from behind Natsu. "We were calling your name..."

"Sorry, I'm just a little...slow today. That's all." She lied, not looking at the Dragon boy or the feline, as she slowly stood up from the floor. "So, what did you want me for?" When Kayume lifted her eyes to meet Natsu's, Natsu was already inches from the hanyou's face, giving her a long hard stare. "N-Natsu?" His green eyes bore into her's, as if he could see right through her soft, luscious skin.

"Natsu, you better not be doing that to _her_ too!?" Lucy interrupted, narrowing her eyes at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Kayume turned her head to the Celestial Mage, fear in her eyes. "_Too_?"

"Yep! I've decided!" Natsu finally said, pulling back from the hanyou. "You're gonna be in a group with us!"

"OH NO! What job did you pick _this time_?!" Lucy yelled in anger.

"Gosh Lucy, you gotta ruin everything don't ya?" Happy shrugged.

"SHUT UP CAT!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Streets of Magnolia<strong>

Natsu and Lucy were walking in front of Kayume; Lucy still arguing about the unannounced job request Natsu pulled on the poor hanyou. Apparently, the Dragon Slayer pulled the same trick on Lucy (_He picked a job request that required a Blond-Haired Maiden._)

"I bet they'll still be arguing by the time we get there." Happy stated, flying up beside Kayume.

"I think it's cute." Kayume replied softly, with a small grin. "I can tell that they make each other happy."

"Aye, they make a cozy two-some, don't they?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU CAT!" Lucy snapped, turning her head back towards Happy.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kayume asked, as she lightly pulled her hood over her ears.

"We're going to the clients' place first. We need to confirm what's written on the job request." Lucy responded, in a kind tone. "THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT _SOMEBODY_ WON'T TELL US _EXACTLY_ WHAT THIS JOB _IS_!" Lucy turned her gaze to Natsu, her attitude quickly changing back to anger.

_Let's just hope the job won't take too long._ Kayume thought, looking up at the sun. _It's already late afternoon.  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<em>

"SO _THAT'S_ WHY YOU NEEDED HER!?" Lucy yelled.

The job request the pinkette had chosen, was to hunt down a mysterious beast that has been disturbing people's houses, late at night. According to the client, the beast camouflages into the shadows, before it slowly creeps upon its prey, and takes on the shape of many creatures.

_Of course... _Kayume thought, hanging her head in shame. _I__t had to be at night..._

"What? With her bow and speed, we're definitely going to find this beast." Natsu said excitedly, pounding his fist and his palm together.

_My bow...and speed?_ Kayume thought. "Ummm… N-Natsu...? There's something you should kn-" Kayume was cut off when the Dragon Slayer grabbed her by the arm, and started pulling her away. Lucy and Happy following behind.

"Come on! Let's wait over here!" He cheered.

"N-Natsu!" Kayume stuttered, but the Dragon Slayer didn't hear her. "NATSU!" Kayume ripped her arm from his grasp and took a few steps back. The Fire Mage turned, and noticed the sad expression on Kayume's face. "I can't do it."

"Sure you ca-"

"Natsu! Just listen to me!" She snapped. "First of all, I only had one arrow, and I used it on Kojinki. Second-" Kayume glanced at the sun, Dawn was upon them. She looked back at Natsu, fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't." Kayume ran in the direction they came from, tears flowing down her face in embarrassment. Natsu, Lucy and Happy watched as the hanyou ran into the setting sun.  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<p>

_"The Blood Red Moon..." _The voice whispered again. Kayume ignored the voice and kept on running as fast as she could. "_The Demon will be revealed..." _The voice hissed louder and louder. "_The Blood Red Moon...Demon...Red Moon...THE BLOOD RED MOON!"_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kayume stopped in her tracks and fell to her knees, her hands tugging on her hood and eyes squeezed shut. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" She screamed, and the voices stopped. She suddenly froze and slowly opened her eyes, panting, and watched as the sun set before her. "It's time..." Kayume stood up, removing the hood from her head.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were chasing after Kayume, when they finally caught up to her, but stopped a few feet away. They watched closely, as the hanyou stood tall and let the darkness consume her. They watched as the ends of Kayume's hair grew upward, toward her roots of her head, so that her hair was completely black. They watched as her little dog ears disappeared from the top of her head.

Kayume slowly turned around to face the others, and they watched as the colour of her yellow-gold eyes dulled into a deep brown.

Natsu and Happy stared at the transformed hanyou, their jaws dropped in surprise. Lucy, however, just stood back and examined the human Kayume, from head to toe.

"You followed me?" Kayume asked in surprise.

"Of course we did. You're our friend, and friends stick together." Lucy said, walking closer to Kayume, with a soft smile.

Kayume's eyes softened at the word _friend_. The last friend she had was Komori, before he left her and was devoured by Kojinki. "I should've told you earlier..." She started. "But, I guess I was a little scared. All of these things that are happening to me, are really scaring me and I just..." Kayume began to tear up, when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up and found Natsu staring right into her eyes again. This time they were soft, kind, and she never wanted to look away.

"You don't have to be afraid. You're a member of Fairy Tail, and as a member you're never afraid of anything." Kayume stared at the Dragon Slayer, wiped the tears from her eyes, and lifted her head high in the air, a big smile on her face as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "That's the smile we've been waiting for."

Behind Natsu, Lucy stood and watched as the two were having their conversation.

"You look tense, Lucy." Happy said, walking up beside the Celestial Mage.

"I-I'm not! It's just...a chill."

"Mmmhmmmm. I'd say you're _JEAAAAAAAAALOUS."_

"I am not! BUTT OUT CAT!" Lucy dropped the conversation with Happy, and stormed over to the other two. "You guys, we've got a job to do, and if we don't get this reward I WON'T BE ABLE TO PAY OFF MY RENT!"

Kayume and Natsu broke their gaze, and glanced at Lucy.

"You're right, Luce." Natsu said, "Come on! You're gonna help us with this one!" Natsu grabbed Kayume's arm again, and Lucy's, and dragged both girls toward the middle of town.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Few Minutes Later<strong>

Natsu and the others sat in an alley, waiting for any sign of movement.

Nothing...

"Ugh! How long has it been!?" Natsu whined. "I wanna catch this guy already!"

"Give it time, Natsu." Lucy replied gently.

Kayume just stayed silent and stroked Happy's head, who fell asleep in her lap. In her head, Kayume thought about the events that had happened to her, since she came to the land of Fiore. How she was able to go back in time and see Kikyo, and talk with her dead mother... Kojinki's appearance... The Blood Red Moon...? Suddenly, there was a loud _BANG! _in the distance, causing Happy to shoot up from Kayume's lap.

"IT'S HERE!" Natsu cheered, and ran after the sound, Lucy right behind him.

Kayume grabbed her bow and followed after them, when she suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine and froze. Before she was able to scream for help, or do _ANYTHING_, a shadowy hand covered her mouth and pulled her into the darkness. At the last second, she dropped her bow, making a loud echoing _crash_.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy froze, gave each other a quick glance, and darted back toward the alley they just left.

_That didn't sound too good. _Lucy thought. _I hope it's not what I think it is... _When they got back, the alley was empty except for Kayume's bow lying in the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry I updated late. I've been real busy this summer. Please leave a review when your done if you have any ideas for the next chapter, or your opinions on this one. I promise I will update sooner ;)<strong>


	15. Kayume Higurashi

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This next one is going to be another half-chapter; like **_**Natsu and the Lunar Flower**_**. For this chapter, it will be told from Kayume's point of view. **

**I own nothing; except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV ~ Kayume<strong>

Pure is _im_pure, Impure is _pure_, Good is _Evil_, Evil is _Good. _My mother told me, that these are the balances that make up this world. Day and _Night_, Up and _Down_, Demon and _Human._

My name is Kayume Higurashi, and I am not '_normal_'. My mother is Kagome Higurashi, and my father is Inuyasha. My mother was a Human Priestess, descendant of the undead Priestess Kikyo. My father was a Half-Demon, second son to the Inu no Taisho and a Mortal, giving him half-human and half-demon blood. My Uncle is Sesshomaru, first son to the Inu no Taisho, is a full-fledged demon and feared by all.

Where do _I_ fit in? To be honest, I don't know. I'm a half-demon, like my father, but I also have Priestess powers dwelling within me. I am not human, like my mother, but I have demon blood running through my veins. I don't know who I am, where I belong, which side to choose...

My name is Kayume Higurashi, and this is my story... my beginning. My story begins 4 Years after I was born...

* * *

><p>"Come on Kayume!" Komori whispered, in a loud tone. He was so much younger back then, around 7 years old.<p>

We were playing in the Forest of No Return; the forest near my village, and the place where my parents first met. We were playing a game, with Komori's older twin sisters and Shippo, where one person is '_it' _while everyone else hides.(I was never '_it'_, because of my high sense of smell and hearing.)

Shippo squeezed himself inside a hole in a tree, one of Komori's sisters hid in the branches of another tree, and Komori hid behind a giant rock. I, however, was still exposed.

That was when I heard Komoi's voice, and quickly ran deeper into the forest. I eventually jumped into a row of bushes, and waited patiently for everyone to find me. (But I was always found last.) As I hid in the bushes, I heard the leaves behind me rustle. I turned around to see who - or what - was there...no one.

I glanced back towards the others, when I heard it again. I whipped my head around faster... still nothing. I looked back at the other kids, then back at the bushes. I slowly inched my way deeper into the forest, not taking my eyes off the others, and then suddenly turned around and ran. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me, deeper and deeper into the Forest. I began to lose sight of the others, but I kept on running.

I didn't know where I was going, but when I stopped, I was in a small clearing in the middle of the Forest. It was bare, except for a wooden Well and a tall man facing it, his back toward me. I stared at the man, examining him from behind. He had long, silver hair, like mine - _ish - _that reached past his hips. He had white dog ears sticking from the top of his head, like mine, and he wore a red kimono...just like mine!

I slowly took a step closer towards the man, but stopped when I heard a voice calling my name from the distance.

"Kayume!? Kayume!"

_Mom!_ I looked back to where my mother's voice was coming from, then back at the man, but he was gone. It was as though he vanished into thin air. "Hey!" I yelled.

"There you are, you silly girl!" My mom called from behind me.

"Momma!" I ran into my mother's legs, and squeeze them tight. My mom placed a hand on my back, but I could sense her gaze looking straight into the clearing. "Momma," I said, looking up at her face. "What is this place? I've never been _here_ before." My mom ignored my question, and walked straight toward the Well, mesmerized. "Momma?"

"This is..." She started, and stroked one corner of the Well. "This is the Bone-Eater's Well, the Well that allowed your father and I to travel through time. How did you find this place?"

I stared at my mother in confusion. "_Time travel?_" I repeated. My mother giggled, and walked toward me. She reached out her hand, and I gladly took it.

"Let's go home." She said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1 Year Later<strong>

My mother was in the fields, picking medicinal herbs. I accompanied her, but stayed closer towards the forest. Since that day, a year ago, I've had the strange sensation that someone was watching me and my mother. _Could it be that man?_ I always thought. Ever since that day, I've been searching the forest, staying close to the edge, hoping to find that man again.

"Kayume!" My mother called softly, pulling me back to reality. She stood up, from where she was kneeling in the meadow, and walked toward me.

I looked back and forth between my mother and the forest. "Momma, I wanna see it again!"

My mother stopped, and stared at me for a second, before she realized what it was I wanted to see. "Alright." She gave me a small smile, and took my hand. We walked back to the Bone-Eaters Well, the place where I first saw that man.

I let go of my mother's hand, and ran towards the Well. I was too short to look inside, so my mom picked me up and held me at the very edge. There was nothing special inside, just a few demon bones and some vines growing up the sides.

"Come with me," My mother said gently, as she placed me back on the ground. "I want to show you something else." I ran in front of her, but stayed close enough, so I wouldn't get lost.

It didn't take long, before she stopped in front of a giant tree. It could have been the biggest tree in the forest. My mother watched me, as I was balancing on the tree roots that were sticking up from the Earth.

"This is where I first met your father, Kayume." She said. "He was bound to this tree by my ancestor, Kikyo, for 50 years."

I looked up at the massive tree, and climbed up on some higher roots to get a better look, when I saw just above my head, a small hole in the tree that was about the size of my fist. I tried to jump and poke it, but it was no use.

I felt my mother's eyes watching me. She let out a small chuckle, and the next thing I know, I'm riding on her shoulders. "Yes." She said, "This is the mark the arrow left after the seal was broken."

"Who broke the seal?" I asked, looking down at my mother's head.

"Me." My mother responded. "Anyway, let's go home. I'll go start making dinner."

We headed back in the same direction we came, when I suddenly heard leaves rustle in the distance. I turned my head, and saw nothing. I looked forward again, but the second I did, I heard the leaves again. I turned my head around faster, and I caught the glimpse of a person's shadow in the distance.

"What is it, Kayume?" My mother asked.

I looked down at her head, and then back toward the shadow. "Nothing, I thought I heard something." _Could it have been that same man, again?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>7 Years Later<strong>

It seemed as the years went on, the more curious I got about my father, and that man I saw by the Bone-Eater's Well.

Then, around my 12th birthday, I started to put two and two together. _If my guess is right, then that man I saw 8 years ago HAS to be... I should ask someone else who knows my father well. _"Mom!" I called out. "A-Are Sango and Miroku home?"

My mother peered out the door to the Healing Room, and wiped her hands off as she answered softly. "I heard they took Komori and the girls to the Demon Slayer's village. Why, is there something you needed from them?"

"N-No, it's not that important."

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 years later<strong>

That day came...I got up early that morning, so I could take a walk around the village. All of the other early-risers greeted me with smiles, and kind gestures. According to my mother, everyone in the village used to be terrified of beings like me.

I eventually met up with Komori, and we headed towards the Forest of No Return. "Remember when we were kids," I said. "We would always play in the forest..."

"How could I forget?" Komori responded in his deep, mono-tone voice. "You would always hide deep in the forest, and make it impossible for us to find you. Or you'd be stuck in a tree..."

I let out a small giggle, when we suddenly reached the edge of the forest. I looked straight through the trees, then that's when I saw it. The silhouette of a man, hunched over in pain. The smell of blood filled my nose. I didn't hesitate before I darted for the man, using my '_super speed_', and leaving Komori standing at the edge of the forest. I jumped into the trees, and hopped from branch to branch, until eventually I stopped. Camouflaged into the trees, however my red coat mad me stick out like a sore thumb. I looked left and right for the man, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then I heard Komori's voice calling for me, signaling that it was time to go back.

That night, a few minutes after my mother and I fell asleep, the smell of blood filled the area again. It wasn't the smell of human blood my mother was treating earlier, it was different yet somehow familiar. I lifted my nose to the air and opened my eyes as the scent got stronger, and stronger. I slowly sat up, when I turned my head and found a figure right outside my doorway.

I began to sweat in fear. _Who was this guy?_ _How do I recognize his scent?_ _Why are they in front of my doorway?_ _What do they want with me and my mother? _I sat up even more, but tried hard not to be noticed by the figure standing behind my mother's back.

He took one step closer, and that's when I lost it. I screamed at the top of my lungs, making my mother shoot forward yelling, "SIT BOY!" The figure went face-first into the ground.

"Ka…go…meeeeeeeee!" The silhouette moaned.

_HOW DO THEY KNOW MY MOTHER'S NAME?!_ Yet again, my mother was pretty well known.

By the time my mother realized it was Inuyasha, she sat him up by the door, the moonlight hit him just enough, so I could make out his face and features. _It's him! _I thought. _A__ll those years ago…, that man that I saw at the Bone-Eater's Well... Dad!?_

I'd rather not talk about what happened next…

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 Years Later<strong>

I've made new friends, a new family: Fairy Tail.

I'm still getting used to the way things are around here, and being around wizards instead of Priests, Monks and Demon Slayers. I've also made a new enemy, the son of Naraku: Kojinki.

What I don't understand is how Kojinki was born from the Underworld... My mother and father purified him, he should no longer exist in either worlds. Ever since that fatal day 2 years ago, I have learned new things, started many adventures, made new friends, a new family, a new home...

A New Beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this little short. The next chapter will continue from where it ended with Kayume being captured, not sure when but... Please leave a review, I love to hear your opinions on this story and if you have any ideas for chapters in the future ;)<strong>


	16. Chapter 14: An Old Friend

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it's taking me awhile to update, I'm having computer issues right now and im being held back by school work. So I greatly apologize for having you guys wait. I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and the little half chapter I added. Please feel free to leave a review (good or bad, I honestly won't care) on how you liked the chapter, and please check out my new story (which I hope to start up soon) ****_Yes, My Lord?_**

**I own nothing, except for Kayume and Kojinki**

* * *

><p>Natsu, Lucy and Happy returned to the alley they had just left, only to find Kayume's bow and sheath on the ground. Everyone was too shocked for words. No one else was with them in the alley...Or so they thought...<p>

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed, breaking the silence. He clenched his fist and his jaw, making the veins in his forearm and temples pop, in anger.

"It must have been that Kojin-guy that's after her..." Lucy said, as she picked up the bow off the ground.

"It wasn't him!" Natsu snapped in a stern, angry tone. "It's different, the scent is completely different than that bastard's."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, slightly tilting her head.

"Wow Lucy, you forgot already?!" Happy said, "Kayu-chan isn't the only one who has a Super-Nose!"

Lucy sweat dropped and stared at the floating, talking cat with a dumbfounded expression. "_Kayu-chan_?"

"Nastu's a Dragon Slayer, need we remind you. He has Super-Hearing, speed and smell just like Kayu-chan in her regular form!" Happy continued, completely ignoring Lucy's comment and expression.

Natsu ignored the other two, lifting his nose to the air in determination. _This scent is completely different..._He continued to smell the area, like a blood hound, until he caught a fresh scent. "I've got it!" He yelled. "It's her scent...This way!" Natsu took Lucy by the wrist, Happy flying right behind them, and ran down another alley where it came to a dead-end. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME!" Natsu raged. "IT WAS JUST HERE! HOW CAN A SCENT JUST GO THROUGH THIN AIR!?"

"Natsu, calm down!" Lucy reassured him. "We'll find out what's going on soon. We just need to stop and think for a minute."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Natsu retorted.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere Nearby<strong>

Natsu and Lucy's bickering, slowly faded into soft mumbles that awakened an unconscious Kayume. She slowly opened her eyes, as the faded voices of her friends carried from the distance. _N-Natsu? L-Lucy?! _The thought of her friends names made Kayume shoot up from the cold floor, she was laying on. She looked around in fear, and noticed she was inside a prison cell. She glanced down at herself, and noticed her Robe of the Fire Rat was torn to shreds, exposing most of her body. A lonely strand of solid, black hair fell in Kayume's face. _The Moonless night hasn't come to an end yet! _She thought to herself.

The hanyou crawled to the bars in front of her to see if there was anyone around.

No one...

The place was deserted, except for her own cell. Just as she was about to open her mouth to call for help, Kayume heard footsteps and the sound of rattling keys come from around the corner.

"Lucy?" She whispered, hoping the keys would be the sound of her friend and her Spirits. Unfortunately, it wasn't the blond Mage. However, a very familiar voice filled her ears.

"So you're awake? It's been a while, Kayume." A dark figure stood in front of her, their presence being concealed in the shadows.

"Wh-Who are you? How do you know me?" Kayume asked, a cold chill running down her spine. _I know this voice...It can't be... _The person crouched down, level with Kayume, and lifted their head so the faint light in the background was enough to reveal Komori's face.

Instinctively, Kayume backed away, remembering what happened last time she encountered Komori...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for your Uncle?" Kayume asked, a bright smile on her face as her Best Friend had finally returned._

_"Y-Yes! I-I was... But I heard that a hanyou was seen in this village, so I came to see if it was you, and if you were alright. I guess I was worried for nothing. I should know better...__"  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<em>

_"Who are you!?" Kayume demanded. __This wasn't Komori, and yet this demon shared the same face as him. "What have you done to Komori!?"_

_"That low life mortal? I made him one with my body, just like I will do the same with you." Kojinki replied._

_"WHAT!?"_

* * *

><p>"What's the matter? Kayume, it's me." Komori said, trying to reassure the hanyou that it was him.<p>

"N-No st-stay away...STAY AWAY YOU IMPOSTER!" Kayume screamed, beyond petrified. How could she trust this guy? The last time she saw Komori, was the night she met Kojinki. Even then, Kojinki said he made Komori one with his body. "I'm not falling for the same trick _twice_!"

"Kayume! It's me, trust me. Look at me, I'm alright!" Komori continued.

Kayume was now pressed up against the back cement wall, sweating in fear. "STAY AWAY!" The last word, echoing throughout the dungeon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back in the Alley<strong>

Natsu straightened up, as he heard a fading scream come from the distance. "Did you hear that?" He asked Lucy and Happy, who were searching behind piles of garbage for clues.

"Hear what?" Lucy asked, not sure what she was supposed to hear.

"It was her, Kazu-may!" Natsu said, his expression brighter than ever.

Lucy sweat dropped as she corrected him. "If you're gonna say her name, say it right. Anyway, where did you hear her?" Natsu closed his eyes and focused on listening for Kayume again. Silence filled the area.

"Did you hear anything yet?" Happy interupted.

"How bout now?" Lucy asked 10 seconds later. "Come on, Natsu, we're waiting!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP, I'M TRYIN!" Natsu yelled. More silence filled the air, then was interrupted by another scream. This one more horrifying than the last. "I got it!" The Dragon Slayer ran in the direction he heard the scream, followed by Lucy and Happy, but found themselves face-to-face with the alley wall.

"Are you saying, she's become the wall?!" Happy asked in amazement.

"Of course not you stupid cat!" Lucy said. "She's somehow trapped BEHIND the wall!"

"This can't be right! But I swear it was her voice." Natsu said. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He engulfing his left fist into flames, as he yelled. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The Dragon Slayer slammed his fist into the brick wall, causing the bricks to come tumbling down, revealing a secret stairwell.

"Way to go, Natsu!" Lucy cheered, running up beside the pinkette. "Don't worry Kayume, we're coming!" Lucy yelled into the stairwell.

"I don't think she can hear you, Lucy." Happy commented.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moments Later<strong>

Team Natsu eventually arrived at the bottom of the stairwell, when they came into contact with a fork in the road. It was dead silent in both directions, making it harder to interpreted which way they should go. Natsu immediately turned and faced the hallway going left, while Lucy and Happy were facing the hallway going right.

"Lucy, if you find her send Happy this way." Natsu said in a stern tone.

"Natsu, please be careful. Don't get too reckless...anddon'tdieonme." Lucy rushed the last part, hopping he wouldn't be able to hear her. After saying that, she immediately ran down the hallway, Happy flying close behind.

Natsu grinned at himself. "Hey Happy!" The blue feline froze and turned toward Natsu. "Take good care of Lucy. If anything happens I'm countin' on you, 'kay?" Natsu said, before they parted ways.

Happy froze for a moment at his friend's last words, then answered. "Aye Sir!" Then quickly followed Lucy down the hallway, trying to hold back his tears.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy's hallway<strong>

"Man, it sure seems like this hallway goes on forever." The blond sighed.

"Aye." Happy agreed, resting on Lucy's head.

Lucy stopped for a minute to catch her breath, resting her back against the wall, then turned back to see how far she made it. "Huh? What happened?"

"What?" Happy asked, glancing in the same direction as Lucy.

"The spot where Natsu and I parted...HAS TURNED INTO A SOLID BRICK WALL!" Both Happy and Lucy's eyes were bulging out of their heads, and their hair was standing on end. "I guess all we can do now is keep running this way!" Lucy continued to run forward down the never ending hallway. _Natsu...be careful. _She thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu's hallway<strong>

_I can smell her. _Natsu thought. S_omeone else is with her too. _Natsu gritted his teeth and continued to run, turning his head back to see if Lucy was alright, however there was a giant brick wall blocking his way, as well.

Natsu's eyes popped out of his head and his pink, spiky hair stood on end. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He turned to face forward again, this time picking up the pace. Shortly afterward, Natsu reached the end of his hallway, the voices and scents more distinct.

When the Dragon Slayer entered the room, it was as though he was pulled into Hell itself. He found Lucy and Happy locked up in one of the empty prison cells around the room, and he found Kayume slumped and chained to a pole in the middle of the dungeon. The chains were cutting at her wrists, leaving pools of blood around the floor. Another man stood over Kayume, his expression hard to read.

"NATSU!" Happy and Lucy cried in unison.

Kayume turned her head toward the pink haired boy. He had never seen her eyes filled with so much fear, not since they've met. Natsu was so shocked at the scene, he couldn't move.

"Are you the famous Natsu they keep talking about?" The man asked, gesturing towards the others.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Natsu replied, his tone very edgy. _I've seen this man before... _Natsu thought to himself. _His scent and everything is so familiar, where have I seen this guy?!_

"Natsu..." Kayume grunted in pain. "This...is Komori...my..." Kayume was in so much pain, she couldn't finish her sentence.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Natsu rushed to Kayume's side, just as she lost consciousness. Natsu looked at her torn clothes, and the bruises and cuts all over her body. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" The Fire Mage was beyond PO-ed, he engulfed his entire body into flames and gave Komori a long, cold stare that it sent shivers down Lucy and Happy's spines.

Komori glanced from Natsu to Kayume and back again, terrified. "I-I'm sorry, y-you have me c-c-confused. Y-You see I found her like this."

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me!" Natsu's tone was so horrifying, it almost sounded like a snake. "I remember you, you hurt her last time we met. You made Kazu-may cry!"

"It's _Kayume_! _Kai-you-may_!" Lucy corrected him in the background.

"Heh, y-you...I-I...ummmm..." Komori was at a loss, he had no way of defending himself. He _did _hurt Kayume, he left her on her own for so long, he made her suffer, he made her cry...

Kayume slowly lifted her head from the ground, as she saw a flaming Natsu and a petrified Komori facing off. Komori saw that Kayume was awake and ran to her side, but instead, he took the chains so that she couldn't move at all, and had his face just inches from her delicate human flesh. Kayume grunted as Komori started to trace his fingers along her exposed skin. He suddenly dug his nails into her skin, making her scream and bleed in agony.

Natsu couldn't take any more, he leaped at Komori yelling, "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Komori dodged the hit by using Kayume as a shield, forcing her to take the full blown hit. Devastated at what he had done, and the horror filled screams Kayume uttered, Natsu immediately stopped and took her limp body, laying her in front of Lucy and Happy's cell.

"Lucy, summon one of your Spirit guys to help her! I'll make this guy pay for what he's done!"

Before Lucy could say anything more, Natsu was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review (good or bad, I don't care) on how you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, or chapters to come, please feel free to leave a review. And don't forget to check out my new story <em>Yes, My Lord.<em> ;)**


	17. Chapter 15: Natsu vs Komori

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm gonna start adding more characters in later, so if there is a certain character you wanna see again or meet in the story, feel free to leave a review and I will make sure to add it in. You can also leave a review on your opinion on this story (if you like or hate it, I really don't mind) or if you have any ideas for future chapters.**

**I own NOTHING! Except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>"Lucy, summon one of your Spirit guys to help her!" Natsu demanded, as he placed Kayume's limp body in front of Lucy and Happy's prison cell. "I'll make this guy pay for what he's done!"<p>

Lucy couldn't remind Natsu that she didn't have a Spirit that can _heal_ others, so she started to search her prison cell for a way out. The way she and Happy took on the way in, was sealed off by the brick wall that was blocking them before.

Kayume laid unconscious in front of her. Her human body laid ever so delicately, as if she were to shatter at any moment.

_She took the full hit from Natsu's attack. _Lucy thought. _H__ang on just a little longer, Kayume._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Natsu was standing face-to-face with a crazed Komori. It wasn't the same person that attacked Kayume last time Natsu had met this man, nor the same person Kayume told stories of from her childhood. This man had a mad look on his face, his fingers dripping with Kayume's blood.

"Answer this!" Natsu started in a voice so stern, it would send chills down your spine. "Who the hell are you, how do you know her?" He jerked his head toward Kayume, who laid motionless on the ground behind Komori.

Komori never took his eyes off the Dragon Slayer, but began to laugh hysterically. "Hehehe, hahahaha, you don't know who _I_ am!? Hehehe well, I guess that doesn't surprise me. The last time you saw '_me_' was when you met that demon bastard!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he remembered the night he returned with the Holy Lunar Flower, and found Kayume being attacked by Kojinki in the form of Komori.

"H-How are you...h-him though...?" A rough voice asked from behind the crazed man. Kayume was awake, but still lied motionless. She was trying to push herself off the ground, making eye contact with her best friend, staring right into his scared and confused eyes. "K-Kojinki...said that...h-he devoured you...th-that you were dead."

"I _am_ dead!" Komori answered. "I'm just a wandering soul that was thrown away. As soon as he was done with _this_ form, that demon tossed it away along with some other unwanted parts."

Kayume's eyes widened at what her friend had said. _My mother, Sango and Miroku told me something similar to that! _She thought. _Naraku used to just dump unwanted demon parts into the open, some even became wandering souls._

"That's insane!" Natsu retorted. "How can that creepy guy just throw himself away!?"

"I-It's not impossible." Kayume answered. "It's happened...b-before. My mother...and Komori's parents...u-used to tell us stories...about K-Kojinki's father, Naraku. He did the exact same thing...a-and worse..."

"That's enough!" Natsu growled, then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Don't talk anymore, you need help. Just hang tight, and let me take care of this freak so we can go back!" Natsu curled his right hand into a fist and engulfed it in fire."FIRE DRAGON..." Natsu started. "IRON FIST!"

"Don't think you can get away with the same attack twice!" Komori said as he dodged the flaming fist, once again. "You've got to come up with something better than that!" Komori moved his fingers in a swift motion, making different hand signs. Suddenly, a large amount of Spiritual Energy was shot through thin air.

Natsu quickly jumped out of the way, puffing his cheeks, and cupping his hands over his mouth and yelling, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" A large blast of fire emitted from the Dragon Slayer's mouth, through his fists, and towards Komori.

Komori's attack dispelled the flames and hit Natsu, causing him to fly through the air and slam his back against the bars of an empty prison cell.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Lucy and Happy<strong>

"NATSU!" Happy, Lucy and Kayume yelled in unison.

"Come on Happy, we need to find a way out of here!" The blond encouraged the furry feline.

"Lucy, why don't you call one of your Spirits to get us out?" Happy said.

"That's it!" Lucy pulled one of the golden keys off its chain, and chanted. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Suddenly, Virgo appeared in front of Lucy and Happy in their cell.

"You summoned, Princess?" Virgo asked in her sweet voice.

"Virgo! Do you think you can get us out of here?" Lucy asked, her voice slightly rushed.

"Of course, Princess." At that moment, Virgo took Lucy bridal style and began to spin like a drill into the ground. They suddenly reappeared a few feet away from Kayume.

"G-Great...! Thanks Virgo!"

"Would you like to punish me now?"

"JUST PUT ME DOWN AND GO BACK!" Then Virgo was gone...

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the same time<strong>

Natsu slowly picked himself up from the ground, still a little taken back from the attack. _This guy just doesn't know when to quit, does he? _He thought. _Then it's a good thing he picked a fight with me...Cause I ain't ever givin up, until he realizes what happens when you mess with a Fairy Tail wizard! __"_I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu grinned and turned towards Komori, who was walking towards Lucy and Kayume.

"Hold it right there!" Lucy shouted in a stern voice, having her hands ready at her side to summon another Spirit. "I won't let you get any closer!"

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered, barely audible. "Lucy! Take her and Happy and get out of here!" He shouted, changing Komori's attention to him.

"You're still standing!? I guess I shouldn't hold back anymore." Komori said, raising his hand in the air above his head, as a beam of light shot down upon him, and a golden staff appeared in his hands.

"What? You were going easy on me!? THAT'S SO NOT COOL DUDE!" Natsu narrowed his eyes. He began to engulf his left hand into flames, as he chanted,"FLAMES FROM MY LEFT HAND, FLAMES FROM MY RIGHT..." He smashed his fists together, creating a large ball of fire and raised it above his head. "...PUT THEM TOGETHER, FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!"

At that moment, Natsu released the giant fire ball and sent it flying towards Komori. The momentum of the attack made the Earth shake, causing Lucy and Kayume to fall to the ground. "COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED TILL WE WERE OUT OF YOUR WAY!?" The blond yelled.

"Lucy, now's not a good time to argue! We need to bring her upstairs before the sun rises, or we all die in here." Happy stated, as he flew ahead of the girls.

"W-Wait..." Kayume grunted. She slowly managed to stand on her own, and limped her way over to Natsu and stretched out her hand, signaling for him to come closer. She collapsed in his arms as he caught her, and she cupped her hands over his ear, so no one else could make out what she was saying. When she was done, she gave him a small grin and cringed at sudden pain.

Lucy rushed to Kayume, wrapped her arm over her shoulders, and dragged her out of the room.

"What was that about?" Komori asked. The Dragon Slayer slowly turned around, and found that Komori was inside a barrier emanating from his golden staff. Natsu's eyes shrank in shock. "I'm the son of a monk. I have the ability to make barriers and use Spiritual Energy for defense. I'm also the son of a Demon Slayer, and you can guess what can come of that..." Komori released the barrier and dashed toward Natsu, at an immense speed.

The pinkette quickly dodged the attack and cupped his hands over his mouth again. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" This time, Natsu's attack hit Komori from the side.

_Damn! _Komori thought. _Using my Spiritual Powers carelessly like this, is draining my energy faster than I thought. It doesn't help that this body is too weak for my abilities. I've got to finish this guy off before... _Suddenly, Komori collapsed. His body was too weak, it couldn't stand the amount of Spiritual Energy that was being used.

Natsu stood over his body and stared at him for a moment, then took a deep breath and grinned lightly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Out in the Alley<strong>

Happy, Lucy and Kayume resurfaced through the same stairwell Natsu and Lucy took on the way in. When they reached the last step, Kayume collapsed to the ground, weak and exhausted.

"Kayume!" Lucy rushed to her aid. "Happy is the sun up yet?" She yelled up at the tomcat, who was flying over the buildings to get a better view.

"Nuh-uh, the moon's still up pretty high." The cat answered, hanging his head in disappointment.

Shortly after that, Natsu resurfaced from the tunnel with Komori on his back, and Kayume's bow and sheath. "Thanks, Luce." He said, watching as the blond was treating Kayume's wounds. Lucy glanced up and found the Dragon Slayer carrying the enemy on his back, her eyes widening in shock.

"Don't worry." Natsu replied with a small grin. "When she wakes up, meet us up on the hill." He dropped Kayume's weapons next to her, and left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Afterward<strong>

Lucy leaned against one of the alley walls, waiting for Kayume to wake up. As she waited, she and Happy happened to fall asleep.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, from a disturbing dream, and saw that the night sky was beginning to brighten with the dawn of a new day. Her gaze switched from the sky to Kayume, who laid unconscious on the ground. The light slowly made its way over the motionless body. The blond just sat and observed, as the light began to change her friend back to normal.

Half of Kayume's black hair tinted out and became a light silver again, her little human ears disappeared and reformed into dog ears on the top of her head, her nails and teeth grew back to claws and fangs. At the last moment, Kayume slowly opened her eyes, and her deep brown eyes faded back to golden-yellow. The hanyou slowly sat up and stared at Lucy, a grin forming on her face.

"Did you miss me?" She froze as she noticed Natsu wasn't with them, until she got a sudden whiff of his scent. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I never had this thing." Kayume commented, pointing to her nose. She stood up from the ground, still a little shakey, lifting her nose to the sky. "Are you gonna join me?"

Lucy just stared at her friend, amazed at the transformation she had witnessed, then answered with a smile. "Of course!" She took Happy, who was sleeping on her lap, and walked up next to the hanyou.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shortly After<strong>

Kayume and Lucy walked over the the hill, Natsu had told Lucy to meet him. Sure enough he was there standing next to Komori, who had regained consciousness, and was tied to a tree by the bloody chains that were used on Kayume.

"What took you guys so long!?" Natsu whined.

"Oh shut up!" Lucy replied.

Kayume ignored the other two, and stood in front of Komori. He tried avoiding eye contact with her, but it was no use. He stared into her yellow-golden eyes, and he could see the sadness being reflected though them. His were filled with fear and confusion, yet they were so beautiful.

"What?" He spat in Kayume's face. "Don't you hate me now that you know I'm alive, and tried to kill you!?"

Kayume ignored his words, as she easily cut the chains with her claws, and caught his body straight into a tight hug. Tears running down her face. "I've missed you..." She finally said. "I'm just happy to see you again!" Komori just stayed where he was, confused. Why would she be hugging him after he tried to kill her? She pushed him away, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I know you're not the same as before, in fact your not even the _real _Komori anymore. I'm just happy I got to see your face again...One last time."

Komori couldn't hold back anymore, tears began falling from his face. He _has_ changed since their last _real _encounter, and will never be the same again. Kayume took one of her hands off of her friends shoulder, and waved her fingers in a fluent cross motion. Suddenly, Komori's body started to fade away into the morning light. When Komori's body had completely vanished, Lucy and Natsu stared at the hanyou, completely taken away.

"WHY'D YA DO THAT!?" Natsu raged. "YOU ASKED ME TO BRING HIM ALIVE AND NOW YOU DO THIS!?"

Lucy looked at Natsu in confusion, then remembered before she and Kayume left the dungeon, Kayume whispered something into his ear. _So that's what she wanted! _She thought.

Kayume ignored Natsu, as her tears came down harder. "I-It's not like I w-wanted to..." She choked out. "H-He was already gone...I-I didn't want him to s-suffer the tragedy of l-living a burden... like K-Kikyo did...I didn't w-want to..." Kayume couldn't hold it back anymore, her hard felt tears quickly turned into sobs of sheer pain. The last person she had ever cared for, from her childhood, was put to rest by her own hands.

Natsu couldn't stand to watch her sob anymore. So he sat in front of the hanyou, on the ground, and pulled her in close. Letting her tears and screams be muffled into his chest.

Lucy just stood silently, watching the two, as a few tears began to run down her cheeks. The autumn wind lightly blew in their faces, as if it was Komori's Spirit saying his final goodbye to his Best Friend.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like that chapter? Leave your thoughts in a review or if you have an idea for future chapters. Also, let me know what other characters you want Kayume to meet on her next adventure ;)<strong>


	18. Chapter 16: A Member of Fairy Tail

**Hey guys. I hoped you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry if your waiting on chapters for my other stories, I just have so many things I wanna do for this one I just wanna get done first. Don't worry I'm working in the other chapters too. If you enjoy this story and you have some ideas for future stories, please feel free to leave a review. **

**I own NOTHING, except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>3 weeks had passed since Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Kayume returned from their job. They eventually defeated the monster that was on the request, but when they returned home, Kayume was not her usual self. She seemed <em>more<em> miserable than ever.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the Fairy Tail Guild<strong>

Finishing touches were being made, from the previous attack with Kojinki. Most of the members were either helping with construction, or sitting at temporary tables laid out randomly.

Lucy was with Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy, helping with repairs as she explained Kayume's current situation at home. "Ever since we came back from the job, she hasn't left the apartment. She'd be cleaning the same room she already cleaned the day before, and she would have dinner ready just for me, by the time I get back. She hasn't eaten or slept in days. Every night, I'd comfort her as she's crying herself to sleep." Lucy explained, as she handed Erza a long wood pillar.

"You can't quite blame her." Mira said, as she was serving beverages. "She lost the last person she had feelings for, from her home village."

"That's true." Lucy added. "As painful as it sounds, she's been through a lot. Watching her family and home being destroyed, not to mention being tortured and putting her best friend to rest, by her own hands. I can't imagine what it's like..."

"Don't forget about the bastard, who's after her!" Natsu grumbled from the side.

There was a small moment of silence, before Lucy's face lit up at a sudden idea. "We should all do something to cheer her up. Like give her a _proper _welcome to the Guild!"

"Yeah!" Wendy chimed in. "We've been so busy with Fantasia and everything, we haven't given Kayume-san a proper welcome!"

"And what exactly do you plan to do for her?" Carla interrupted, walking up beside Wendy on the table.

"A party does sound nice." Erza said, ignoring the white furry feline. "I'll go find the Master and confirm it with him, however, if we're to have the party _here_ we need to pick up the pace on a few things."

Lucy nodded and turned her head, to see Natsu with a look of concern on his face, as he finished stacking a pile of lumber.

"Hey, Flame-Breath!" Gray snapped at him. "Quit slacking off and help us out, if we're gonna host this thing tonight!" He walked up to Natsu and planted his foot in the Dragon Slayer's side.

Natsu's body jerked slightly, from the momentum of the kick, then immediately faced Gray with his fists held out in front. "You tryin' to pick a fight, snowball!?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>That Night<strong>

Lucy was almost running all the way back home, excited to bring Kayume to the new Guild hall. Lucy and the others left early to prepare for the party. Erza left with Wendy and Carla to go pick out a cake, Gray went to go pick up a few finishing supplies that were needed for the Guild, and Natsu and Happy accompanied Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu!" The blond yelled back at him. "What do you think the new Guild hall'll be like!?"

Natsu looked up at Lucy, his left eye swollen from his fight with Gray earlier. "What do ya mean, Luce? It's obviously not gonna be like it was before."

"I KNOW THAT!" Lucy retorted. "I mean, what do you want to see in the _new_ Guild that wasn't in the other one?"

"I WANNA SEE ONE OF THOSE BALL GAME THINGS!" Natsu answered excitedly, as he pretended he was playing a pinball machine, causing Lucy to sweat drop.  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<p>

The three Mages (Happy included) reached the front door to Lucy's apartment, and froze as they heard the sound of faint sobs coming from the other side of the door. They gave each other a quick glance, before the they all burst into the building, where they found Kayume sobbing in the middle of the Living Area. Her hands were cupping her face, as a puddle of tears formed around her on the floor.

Lucy rushed to Kayume's side, stroking the hanyou's silver/black hair, as she tried to calm her friend. Kayume continued to sob harder, and pulled Lucy in tighter. There was no stopping the tears.

"I-If... If it wa-wasn't for me... th-then they would... still be alive!" Kayume choked through her tears. "H-He killed my family...m-my friends... H-he tried to hurt you guys... all because of me!"

Natsu clenched his teeth and fists at Kayume's words. "Stop it!" He yelled. "Don't go blaming yourself for everything that's happened, BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" At that moment, Kayume slowly switched her gaze to the pinkette, who was glaring at the floor. "It's not your fault... If you wanna blame someone, blame that bastard Kojinki! He's the one that's making you suffer like this! He's the one that messed with Fairy Tail! HE'S THE ONE THAT MADE YOU CRY! So wipe away those tears, because you don't have to suffer anymore... you're with Fairy Tail, now!"

Natsu looked up from the floor, and found Kayume staring straight into his eyes. She obediently pushed away from Lucy, and wiped the tears from her face. The hanyou glanced at the floor then looked back at the Dragon Slayer, a giant smile on her face. "You're right..."

Natsu stared at the hanyou, relieved to finally see her smile.

"I'm glad..." Kayume continued. "...you were finally able to pronounce his name right!" Both Mages' jaws dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p><span><strong>On the way back to the Guild<strong>

Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Kayume settled things out and decided to make their way to the Guild. On the way there, they met up with the others: Erza, Wendy, Carla and Gray. "Well, look who decided to join us." Gray grinned, walking up to Kayume. The hanyou faintly blushed and shyly pulled her hood over her face, in embarrassment.

"You got somethin' to say, Frosty!?" Natsu growled, defending Kayume from her other side.

"Who you callin' _Frosty,_ Flame Brain!?" Natsu pushed his face right into Gray's, so that their foreheads were touching and their battle auras grew stronger.

"That's enough!" Erza finally roared, pushing their heads to the side with great force. Not a second later, Natsu and Gray wrapped their arms around each other and pulled big, fake smiles.

"Yeah, buddies!" Gray said in a terrified voice.

"Aye!" Natsu replied.

Kayume couldn't help but smile at her friend's stupidity.

"Hey, you guys..." Lucy said, coming to a sudden stop. "I think we're here...?" Everyone stopped and their jaws dropped, when they followed Lucy's gaze towards the new Fairy Tail Guild hall.

"Is it just me..." Kayume started. "Or...did they not change _anything_? I mean it looks the same as it did before..."

"She's right!" Natsu agreed. "Not that I mind... After Phantom and the remodeling, I _never_ thought it'd be home again!"

"_Phantom_?" Kayume looked at her friends in confusion. _So, this isn't the first time the Guild was attacked?_

"It's a long story." Erza answered. "However, in the end the damage to the Guild was so dreadful, we were forced to re-design everything. But since the _last_ attack by your friend wasn't as serious, we were able to just _replace_ everything that was burned."

"That _jerk_ is _not_ my _friend_." Kayume hissed through gritted teeth, narrowing her gaze at the ground. She suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine, as an evil aura rose up from behind her. Natsu and Gray continued to act like best friends, this time sweat forming on their faces, as Erza's aura got stronger from Kayume's comment.

"Kayume-san, we should head inside!" Wendy interupted. She grabbed the hanyou by the hand and pulled her towards the Guild. Kayume stared at her hand and how the child, who was once afraid of her, took it without a moments hesitation. Before they knew it, the group entered the _repaired_ Guild hall where everyone else was going wild. Barrels of wine were being rolled/thrown everywhere, people were talking in groups at separate tables, Gajeel and Juvia were standing at the back bar with Mira, who was serving meals and drinks from behind them.

"What's going on?" Kayume asked. "Did Natsu start a fight earlier, or something?"

"Haha, nope!" Wendy answered cheerfully.

"This is a party we threw for you!" Lucy continued.

"Because we've been so busy lately, we haven't _officially_ welcomed you like we normally would with new members." Erza finished.

Natsu carelessly walked over to a table of group members, and flipped their table over on its side. All of the contents that were on top, were now covering the floor. The Dragon Slayer propped his leg up on the table, his fists kept close to his sides, and fire emitted from his mouth. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Everyone cheered in excitement, and began to go even crazier (if that was even possible).

Kayume just stood at the doorway, with Lucy and Wendy. _They threw this party...for me!? _The hanyou thought. _But...I..._ She froze for a moment as she remembered Natsu's meaningful words from before.

_"Don't blame yourself...! You don't have to suffer anymore...because you are a member of Fairy Tail!"_

The hanyou's eyes widened in realization, her heart pounding against her chest. Then without a moments hesitation, she ran into the fight with a giant smile on her face. _You're right Natsu! I no longer have a reason to suffer... because I have you guys to back me up, and because... "_I AM A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" The hanyou chanted, as she stood on top of a pile of unconscious men she knocked out.

Natsu watched Kayume and stared at her in amazement. He has never seen her so happy, since the day he found her outside of the Guild. It was as though her hatred, she once had for him, never existed. He couldn't help but smile with her. He then ran over and pulled Lucy into the commotion, taking her off guard.

Everyone went wild. Wine and beer was spilled everywhere, tables were turned, food was thrown on the walls, even balls of magic were being tossed everywhere. Kayume ran behind a knocked-over table, as she was dodging a fire ball Natsu threw at her. She then sent a defense enchantment, she claimed to have learned from Komori when she was young, in the same direction the fire ball came. Everyone laughed as they enjoyed every bit of the night.

Makarov sat to the side, with Cana, on top of the bar. Cana sat next to the Master, as she cradled a giant barrel of wine in her arms. "Shouldn't you say something?" She asked, completely out of it. "I mean, we just re-built this place and all."

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" Makarov replied, he too completely out of it. "As long as they're _all_ happy, and having fun!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Break of Dawn<strong>

That night seemed to have carried on forever. By the time the sun started to rise the next day, all of the members were completely knocked out cold, except for Lucy. The blond Mage dragged her tired feet towards a pile of wizards, where she found Kayume and Natsu sleeping. Their backs just inches from each other.

Lucy glanced at Kayume, who looked so calm in her sleep. _She looks so peaceful._ The blond thought. _I guess she must have been exhausted._ She then noticed how close the hanyou and Fire Mage were. Her heart began to race in her chest, and her blood began to boil. _Wait! What is wrong with me!? Why do I feel this way? Am I_ jealous_ of how they ended up falling asleep?_

Lucy's thoughts were cut short, when Kayume started to groan in her sleep. "Muh...Muh..." The Celestial Mage instinctively backed away, seeing as after what happened when Natsu last spoke in his sleep... Kayume rolled onto her back as she blurted out the word. "Mom?"

The blond's eyes widened, as it touched her heart to hear that word again. _Mom...I wonder how she's doing? _Lucy's eyes began to soften, as she remembered _her_ mother. _It's been years since she died, and now I've met someone who shares the same pain._ Lucy shook her head at herself, _No! She _witnessed_ her mother die. But... we both carry the same burden, of losing someone we care for most...Her more than me. Yet, we're so different from each other._ Lucy continued to drag her feet closer to her friends, as she exhaustively fell to the floor.

Not a second later, Kayume's eyes shot open, as a very familiar scent filled her nose. She sat up from the ground, startling Natsu and Lucy from their slumber. "_He's_ here..." She finally said, breaking the silence.

All the other Guild members slowly began to wake up, as they heard Kayume's voice carry through the silent building. The hanyou slowly rose from the ground, and glided towards the main doors. She walked outside, into the streets, where she stood facing off with another person.

"Why have you come back, Uncle Sesshomaru?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review on how you like the story so far, and your ideas for future chapters ;)<strong>


	19. Chapter 17: You're Not Alone, Part 1

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy the story so far. How did you like the last chapter? Let me know in a review,and if you have any ideas for other chapters. **

**I own nothing! Except for Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>"Why are <em>you<em> here, Uncle Sesshomaru?" Kayume asked in a bitter tone.

Her uncle's presence put her on edge. The reason he _ever _sees his niece _twice_ is if he was ordered to, or if he feels she is getting herself into deep trouble. As much as he despises her, for being the offspring of his little brother and a mortal, deep down he cared for her like she was his own daughter.

Natsu sat up from the ground, rubbing his eyes as he heard the commotion, and caught Sesshomaru's scent. "Sis-shoe-ma-what? Isn't that the guy who's your Uncle, or something?"

Sesshomaru swiftly walked towards Kayume, ignoring all of the stares and whispers from the Guild around him. Kayume's fangs were bared and her claws were curled, ready to attack at any moment. He stared into her golden eyes, and noticed they were filled with sadness. The Demon Lord then glanced down at her clothes, and noticed she wasn't wearing her Robe of the Fire Rat. "What happened?" He asked. His voice was so deep, it easily carried over the whispers.

Kayume's muscles slightly relaxed at her Uncle's question. _Is he _worried_ about me? Why would he even care!? He despises me! _At that moment, she remembered the first time she met her Uncle, all those years ago...

* * *

><p><strong>Kayume POV<strong>

_I was about 4 years old at the time. Lady Rin still lived in the village. She assisted my mom with the injured, since Lady Kaede passed on when I was still young. Lady Rin and my mom were in the Living Area of our hut, when _he _showed up. Lady Rin was so excited at his presence, and my mother picked me up in her arms to introduce me to my Uncle. He gave me a cold glance and turned back to Lady Rin, ignoring me and my mother. All I can say, is that that was the last time we saw Lady Rin in the village._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Aren't you going to answer the question!?" Jaken retorted, stepping out from behind Sesshomaru. "Your Uncle is worried about you. So you better show some respect to my Lord, and answer truthfully!"

"Wow! What's that!?" Natsu cheered in excitement. He crouched down next to Jaken, as he picked the imp up by his staff and started to poke him and toss him around.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I AM NOT SOMETHING TO BE PLAYED WITH!" Jaken raged.

"Awe, it's so cute." Lucy said, walking up behind Natsu.

"_It._..!? CUTE!?" The little green imp was _not_ too fond of these strange people. "LORD SESSHOMARU, PLEASE HELP ME!" But the dog demon just ignored the imp, as if he never existed.

"I asked you '_what happened'_?" Sesshomaru repeated himself, already regretting his visit.

"Yeah, and I asked _you_ '_what are you doing here_?'" The hanyou snapped at the man standing before her. "Wouldn't _you_ care what happened to me!? It's not like you would anyway!"

Lucy watched the tension between Uncle and Niece. _She sure is being harsh on him. He's only looking out for her, and she's turning it into a showdown. _The blond thought. "Ummm, Kayume, aren't you being a little hard on your Uncle? I mean he's only looking out for-"

"IT'S A TRICK!" Kayume yelled in frustration. "HE HAS _NEVER_ CARED FOR ME OR MY FAMILY _ONCE _IN HIS LIFE! NOW THEY'RE _BOTH_ DEAD, AND HE THINKS HE'S IN CHARGE OF ME NOW! WE'LL I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE, ANYMORE!" Kayume pushed passed Sesshomaru, and ran out into the morning light.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Down By The River <strong>(Did anyone else start singing in their head at this? Lol)

Kayume sat facing the water. Her knees pressed against her chest, arms crossed on top, and her nose resting on her arms; So only her eyes were visible from the front. The tantrum she threw at her Uncle played over and over in her head. _What does he think he's doing? He didn't bother to visit when it was just me and my mother, and when he did, Lady Rin would be around...and now he thinks he can come whenever he wants and treat me like the past was _nothing_!? _The hanyou squeezed her eyes shut, at the sudden shock of pain in her heart.

She opened her eyes again, and watched how the morning sun reflected off the surface of the water. It was such a beautiful sight. It was as though the river itself was shining, without the help from the sun. A light autumn breeze drifted over the hanyou, making her shiver and tense. That all stopped when a shadow appeared over her, and her hood landed in her face. Kayume grabbed the hood and looked up to see a tall, spiky haired silhouette standing before her.

"You look cold!" The silhouette stated, as it sat down next to the hanyou. The reflection of the sun off the water, made it easier for Kayume to look into Natsu's face.

It wasn't hard for her to forget _that_ scent. It also seemed like whenever Kayume was on the verge of tears, Natsu or Lucy would always be the ones to be by her side. She stared at the Dragon Slayer, her blood boiling at his scent. Even though she's gotten to know him better, his scent still sent her on edge.

"Did _he_ leave already?" She asked, switching her gaze to the river again. The multicolored leaves, softly falling and covering the water.

"Huh?"

"My Uncle, did he leave already?"

"Sis-shoe-ma-what!? Oh yeah. He dropped somethin' off for ya, he said he had a hard time bringin' it here." Natsu looked up at the sky, as a flock of birds were flying South.

Kayume chuckled at the pink haired boy, then corrected him with a smile. "It's pronounced _Ses-Sho-Ma-Ru_, and mine is pronounced _Kai-you-may_. When will you ever learn?"

"It will take longer than you think." The familiar voice of Lucy said, coming up beside Natsu. She stopped so her shadow was over top of him, then glanced back and forth between the hanyou and Dragon Slayer. "Um, Master sent me to come get you two. Kayume, your Uncle left you-"

"I know." Kayume interrupted. "Flame Head here told me."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' FLAME HEAD, DOG EARS?!" Natsu yelled. "YOU WERE HANGING AROUND GRAY WEREN'T YA!? WHEN I GET BACK I'M GONNA-" Natsu's sentence was cut off, when he was suddenly sent flying through the air, landing on his head on the other side of the river.

Kayume stood frozen in the position she struck the Fire Mage with, a pulse popping out of the side of her head."I DARE YOU TO CALL ME DOG EARS AGAIN!" She yelled back at Natsu, who stayed on his head, scared to make any movement.

Lucy watched in fear, mesmerized at how fast the hanyou's attack was. She barely even saw her strike him. _She's almost as scary as Erza. __I better stay on her good side, otherwise who knows what will happen... _Suddenly, an image of Kayume popped into the blond's head. The hanyou sat in a throne-like chair, with a whip in hand, and was dressed in dark, slutty clothes. She was laughing evilly and her eyes were glinting with evil. As soon as the image was gone, Lucy was holding her face in fear screaming, "AHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Kayume stared at the blond, sweat dropping in confusion. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the Guild<strong>

Everyone was gathered around the bar, where the Master sat with a wrapped object resting on his lap. The object gave off a strong magic presence, leaving everyone curious to know what it was. Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Gajeel were standing closest to Makarov at the front of the crowd. So when Natsu, Lucy and Kayume returned...

"HEY, GRAY! YOU BEEN TALKING SMACK ABOUT ME!?" Natsu yelled, as he pushed past the others to end up face-to-face with the naked Ice wizard.

"What are you talkin' about, Flame-Brain? I didn't do anything!" Gray said in a calm, collected tone.

"You two..." Erza started, sending chills down their spines.

Lucy paled and turned bright red, covering her eyes. "Gray, your clothes!"

"AH! CRAP!"

Kayume walked towards the Master, pushing bodies to the side as she did. When she reached the Master, she stopped and stared at the wrapped object. Makarov slowly raised it to her nose, gesturing that it was left for her. The hanyou stared at it even closer, the scent it gave off made the hanyou tremble. She pushed off the bar top, and marched up to the Waiting Room, without saying a word.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Waiting Room<strong>

The Fairy Tail Waiting Room was one of the smaller rooms in the Guild. There were three large windows on the other side of the room, and two cabinets pressed against the opposite walls, when you first enter. There wasn't many decorations, except for a single plant tucked in the back right corner, and a painting hanging above one of four couches, surrounding a large coffee table in the center of the room.

Kayume sat on one of the couches, her elbows propped on her knees and her hands pressed against her face. _That...DEMON! S_he thought to herself. _What does he think, strolling in here and thinking I'm just gonna _take_ what he has to bring me!? IN HELL THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!_ She quickly glanced towards the doorway, then back at the floor. _However, it _did_ give off a strong magical aura...and it smelled strongly of... _him...

An image of her father appeared in her head, as she remembered the scent. Her train of thought was interrupted, when a different scent filled her nose. Kayume looked up and found Natsu in the doorway. He stood facing the hanyou, his arms crossed over his chest, with a confused expression.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, looking at Kayume's frustrated expression. "Why'd ya run off like that? You could at least tell me."

"It's complicated, Natsu!" Kayume snapped. "I'm sorry, but my Uncle and I _never_ got along. So now, he thinks that because _both_ of my parents are dead, he can just come in whenever he wants!" The hanyou's anger was getting the best of her. Her tone began to get harsher, the more she raged on about Sesshomaru.

Natsu couldn't stand to see her in such a state. Her body was shaking, her hair was all messy from her combing her fingers through it so much, and her eyes were filled with so much fear and sadness, it made the Fire Mage sick. He walked up to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Why do ya keep running away!? Ya keep pushin' people away, when they're just trying to help you... BECAUSE SOME OF 'EM EXPERIENCED THE SAME PAIN OF LOSING SOMEONE THEY LOVE!" Natsu couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

Each word rang in Kayume's ears, slowly piercing her heart. She never thought anybody could suffer the same pain she has.

"My dad, Igneel, abandoned me 7 years ago..." Natsu continued, in a more calm tone. "I've been looking everywhere, but so far nothing's come up. But I know he's out there! I know this is _nothin'_ compared to what you've been through, but what I'm saying is ya need to have more faith in others!" The Dragon Slayer turned towards the door to leave, then quickly said. "Have faith in Fairy Tail."

Then he left Kayume in the Waiting Room, alone...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the Restaurant Tables<strong>

"HEY GRAY! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled, fire emitting from his mouth. His attitude changed completely, after he left Kayume in the Waiting Room.

"It's been, what? 15 minutes since our last fight? I'm in!" Gray said, his clothes being tossed to the side, so he was only in his boxers.

Lucy sat with Erza, Wendy, and Juvia at one of the restaurant tables. Juvia was gushing over Gray stripping his clothes, Wendy was giggling at Happy as he tried to 'woo' Carla with a wrapped fish, Erza sat contently eating a slice of strawberry cake, and Lucy sat by watching the Guild around her.

She froze when she notice something was off. _Where's Kayume? _She glanced up at the Waiting Room. _She hasn't come out yet...? Did Natsu say something wrong to her? But he seems to handle things well, with her... _The blond's eyes widened at her last thought. _Uh... I-I mean...uhhhh...He gives off more confidence than I do! _The Celestial Mage quickly glanced away in embarrassment.

"What's the matter, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, looking at the blond Mage in concern.

Lucy stared at Wendy for a minute, before she answered. "Nothing. I'm just a little worried about Kayume. She's been avoiding us so much, and hasn't come out of the Waiting Room yet. I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"I'll go check on her for you." Wendy said, as she hopped off the bar stool and lightly ran up the stairs, Carla flying close behind. After a few minutes, Wendy rushed out to the railings, on the top floor. "She's gone! Kayume-san disappeared!"

Everyone in the Guild froze. Natsu and Gray stopped their fight, when they were in the middle of pulling each others' hair, Erza dropped her fork on her plate, Lucy stood from her seat in shock, while everyone else sat by dead-silent.

"Where could she have gone?" Erza asked, breaking the silence as she rose from her chair.

"I don't know, but the entire place is empty! I can't track her scent anywhere!" Wendy answered in a panicked tone.

Natsu's eyes widened at what the 12-year old had said. "What'd ya mean ya can't find her scent!?" The Fire Mage pushed Gray to the side, as he ran towards Wendy. Since Wendy was a Dragon Slayer, her sense of smell was as reliant as Natsu's.

"I don't know, I just can't find her scent!"

Natsu quickly ran outside, hoping he'd find _something _that would lead him to the confused hanyou. He searched for a scent, an object that was left behind, a sound...  
>Nothing...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like that chapter. Please leave a commentreview on how you like this story/chapter and if you have any ideas for new chapters ;)**


	20. Chapter 18: You're Not Alone, Part 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please leave a review on how you like this story so far, and I would like to thank Libby8980 for leaving a review on all of my newer chapters. Thank you, I appreciate that you enjoy the story!**

**I own NOTHIIIIIIIIIIING! Except for Kayume and Kojinki (I think you guys get the idea)**

* * *

><p>"What'd ya mean ya can't find her scent!?" The Fire Mage pushed Gray to the side, as he ran towards Wendy. Since Wendy was a Dragon Slayer, her sense of smell was as reliant as Natsu's.<p>

"I don't know, I just can't find her scent!" Wendy replied in a worried tone.

Natsu quickly ran outside, hoping he'd find _something _that would lead him to the confused hanyou. He searched for a scent, an object that was left behind, a sound...  
>Nothing...<p>

"Ngh, COME ON YOU GUYS! WE GOTTA GO FIND HER!" Natsu yelled at the others, just as he was running into the streets of Magnolia. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray and the others followed the pinkette into town.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Streets of Magnolia<strong>

The Guild divided themselves into groups, as they searched high and low for a sign, a scent, _anything_ that could lead them to their missing nakama... Nothing.

"Kayume!" Lucy yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Where are you!?"

"I don't think that's gonna work." Wendy replied.

"Her hearing _is_ very sensitive..." Erza stated. "I don't see the problem in it _not_ working."

Natsu stood on the roof of a tall building, his nose lifted to the air, trying to pick up Kayume's scent...nothing. _How?_ He wondered. _How can her scent just_ disappear_? _"_KAI-YOU-MAY_!" He yelled, finally pronouncing her name right. Everything went still, silence filled the air as the Fire Mage took in a deep breath. "_KAYUME_!" His voice echoing throughout the streets.

Everyone stood frozen, waiting for a signal, when Natsu and Wendy suddenly lifted their noses to the sky. A familiar fragrance filled their noses, mixed with blood and something toxic. Both Dragon Slayers ran in that direction, followed by the others.

"KAYUME!" Lucy called out. "WE'RE COMING!"  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<p>

The group was approaching a wide, empty, meadow as they spotted two figures in the distance. One was slumped on the ground, while the other was standing over top of them. Purple gas spewing from the second person's body.

Natsu's eyes widened, for he's seen that once before, and he would never forget where.

Kojinki!

As the group got closer, it was easier to make out the scene before them. Kayume laid on the ground in front of Kojinki, her hood covering her ears, as she was holding her chest where the demon must have struck her. Kojinki stood over top the hanyou, his arm spewing with Miasma and dripping with blood, from where Kayume must have attacked him. Blood stained the green grass around the hanyou, and drops fell from Kojinki's fingertips.

Natsu, Erza and Gray picked up the pace, so they were running past Lucy, Wendy and the flying cats. Lucy and Wendy stopped a few feet away from the fight, while the other three jumped in without a moments hesitation. Erza quickly re-equipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor; Gray put his left fist in the middle of his right palm, as bits of ice began to form from his hands; and Natsu jumped high-above the other two, as a large ball of fire was held above his head.

Kojinki switched his gaze from the wounded hanyou, to the new members of the fight. Anger filled their faces, as they approached closer to the youkai. Suddenly, all at once, the three Mages combined their powers into one nasty blow.

"Trinity Sword!" Erza cried.  
>"Ice-Make: Lance!" said Gray.<br>"Fire Dragon Brilliant Fame!" Natsu landed the final attack, as Erza's swords, Gray's ice, and his fire were aimed for Kojinki.

As soon as the dust cleared from the explosion, Kojinki wasn't standing in the same spot. He quickly dodged the attack, as he reappeared behind Lucy and Wendy. He took the blond Mage by her wrists, and pulled them behind her back, making her scream in pain. Wendy, Carla and Happy were trying to pry the enemy away, but instead he pushed them to the ground with brute force.

"WENDY!" Gray called out, immediately running to the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"LUCYYYYYYYY!" Natsu yelled, his veins popping out of his head in anger. "YOU LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!"

Kojinki pressed his body against Lucy's, so that their faces were so close, even the slightest flinch she would be touching the youkai. Kojinki rubbed his face against the blond's, as he noticed how it irritated the Fire Mage. He then started to pull even harder on Lucy's arms, so that her screams turned into cries.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A -"

"Kill me, I kill her!" The youkai shouted back, as insect-like demon parts from his body caged around the blond. "You have one choice, _Dragon Slayer._ Or should I say, _Salamander_." Natsu stiffened at the nickname. "I've done my fair-share of research on you, _Natsu Dragneel._ I know who you _really _are, and I understand that you care _a lot_ for your friends. Especially, this little Blondie and that half-demon. So, I'll give you a choice! Will you save the blond, or will you save the half-demon?"

"That's not fair!" Wendy retorted, as Gray helped her to her feet. "Natsu-san loves all of his nakama equally! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM _CHOOSE_!"

"She's right!" Erza said, standing close to Kayume's side. "You should never choose between your friends, no matter what!" She turned her attention to Wendy and Gray. "Gray, have Wendy tend to Kayume's wounds!" Erza walked up to join Natsu, who stood shocked at the youkai's deal.

"IN HELL I'M GONNA CHOOSE BETWEEN _ANYONE_! I'M GONNA MAKE _YOU_ GIVE LUCY BACK, AND WE'RE GONNA BRING KAYUME BACK, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He engulfed his fist into flames, as he lashed out at Kojinki.

However, the demon used the caged blond to block every hit. Lucy screamed in fear, afraid that one of the attacks would break the cage and hit her instead. Natsu stopped and swung his arm around, giving Kojinki a right hook against his jaw. The impact was extremely hard, it possibly broke his jaw.

"Hey, you guys!" Wendy said, concern thick in her voice. She was on her knees, over Kayume, using her Healing Magic on the hanyou's chest wound. "We need to bring her to a hospital!"

"No!" Erza said. "If we take her to a hospital, they'll learn of her secret, and who knows where that will lead us. Bring her back to the Guild Resting Room, do what you can there!"

As if on cue, Gray placed his hands underneath the hanyou's fragile body, and picked her up bridal style. Her body was heavy, and her skin was turning pale. "We've gotta hurry. She's losing too much blood." Immediately, Gray left with Wendy and the flying cats.

Kojinki sat by, as he watched the Ice Mage escape with his prized possession. "So you decided to join us, _Titania. _Salamander wasn't the only one I looked into..." He glanced at Erza with an evil grin. "Since that wretched demon girl is my target, and she's staying with your _'Guild'_, I thought I'd look into your members a bit more."

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT KAYUME LIKE THAT!" Natsu yelled. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TRYING TO ATTACK A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL, AND TRYING TO TURN US AGAINST EACH OTHER?! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE _YOU_ WHO MAKE ME SICK!" Erza and Lucy stared at the Fire Mage in shock. "AND FOR THE SAKE OF FAIRY TAIL, FOR KAYUME, FOR LUCY...WE'RE GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the Guild<strong>

Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy returned with the wounded Kayume. The other members stared in confusion as to what had happened, however, Gray ignored them and rushed the hanyou upstairs.

Juvia pushed through a group of people, to see her beloved Gray-sama had returned. But instead saw him cradling Kayume tightly in his arms, against his bare chest. "G-Gray-sama!" She shrieked in horror. But Gray was too focused on saving the hanyou in his arms. _Gray-sama...is holding her so close to his chest! HOW DARE SHE BE CRADLED IN MY BELOVED'S ARMS INSTEAD OF ME!? _An evil aura surrounded the Water Mage, causing the people around her to sweat drop and back away.

Gray lightly placed Kayume on one of the beds, the blood from her wound immediately stained the bedding, and dripped from Gray's hands. Wendy quickly gathered her magic, and began to heal the hanyou, again.

"Stop it, child! You'll waste your Magic Energy." Carla ordered.

"But she needs treatment. I can't just let her bleed like this." The child said, turning the cat's offer away in the most generous way possible. She continued using her magic on the hanyou, slowly making progress. "I owe her for saving _my _life..."

Gray sat on the other side of the bed, dabbing the sweat soaking Kayume's face with a damp cloth. He quickly got up, to get another cloth to soak the blood oozing from the gash in her chest._ What did he do to make her bleed so much?_ He turned toward Wendy, who was focusing all of her magic onto Kayume. Sweat began to drip off her face as well. "Take it easy, alright? I'm gonna go find Gramps, and see what he thinks." As the ice Mage turned to leave the room, he felt a bone-chilling stare coming from the doorway. _Oh no..._

"Love... rival..." An evil-like voice came from the doorway. Juvia poked her head from the side of the door frame, her evil aura continued to surround her. "Rival...!"

"Juvia!" Gray said, nonchalantly.

"Yes, Gray-sama!" Juvia immediately entered the room, and was up in Gray's face, her evil aura replaced with hearts in her eyes.

"I need you to keep an eye on them, while I go find Gramps." The ice Mage jerked his head towards the bed with Wendy and Kayume. Happy was by the hanyou's head, mourning for his nakama to wake up.

Juvia followed her beloved's gaze, "B-But darling..." She turned her head to talk to Gray again, but he was already gone. "NO! GRAY-SAMA, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"

"Do you mind!?" Carla interrupted Juvia's mental breakdown. "Can't you see she's trying to concentrate!?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review on how you liked this chapter and the story so far, I love to hear what you have to say (Good or bad doesn't matter to me, as long as you're honest) ;)<strong>


	21. Chapter 19: A Memento From Father

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Since Christmas is coming up soon, after I'm finished with this little arc-thing, I'm gonna do a little Christmas chapter. If you guys are interested in helping me with that, feel free to p.m me. And by the way, the rooms I list throughout the story are actual rooms from the Guild in the show...in case you were wondering.**

**I own NOOOOOOOOOOOTHING! Except for Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>Gray left Juvia in the Resting Room, with Wendy and Kayume, in search of Master Makarov. He checked by the bar, where the Master usually drinks, but he wasn't there. He then spotted the sliver haired beauty, Mira. "Hey, Mira! You seen Gramps anywhere?"<p>

"I think he's in the Data Storage Room." Mira replied, as she placed jugs of beer in front of Macao and Wakaba. "Why, did something happen? Did you find Kayume?"

"Yeah, Wendy and Juvia're with her right now. She was attacked and isn't doin' too well. I need to talk to Gramps, see what we should do." Gray went up the middle stairs, towards the Main Entrance, and made a right turn into the Data Storage room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Data Storage Room<strong>

It was a fairly large room, with bookshelves surrounding every wall. Four were against the right wall, two to the right of the doorway, and three were against the left wall, while the back left corner was a small, empty platform. There was also a large table, with six seats, in the center of it all. In one of the six seats was Levy, who was reading through piles of books stacked in front of her, with her Gale Reading Glasses, that allowed her to read at an unimaginable speed. Sitting close to her, on the table, was Master Makarov.

"Gramps!" Gray called out. "We found her, but she's badly injured. I don't think Wendy's Sky Magic is enough."

Makarov looked at the Ice wizard in shock. Levy ignored the two, as she continued to flip through the books of information. "Where is she now?"

"In the Resting Room with Wendy and Juvia."

"How bad is the injury?"

Gray was too hesitant to answer. He just gestured for the Master to follow him back to the Resting Room, where they eventually found Juvia sitting in Gray's spot and Wendy was still using her Magic on Kayume.

"Wendy," Juvia said softly. "Juvia thinks you should take a rest. We can try again in a little while." Wendy obediently stopped, and began to pant heavily. She used too much of her Magic energy. Kayume laid in bed, half-conscious.

Makarov's eye widened at the sight of her wound. He couldn't believe someone did this to one of his children of Fairy Tail. "Who did this!?" He clenched his fist in anger.

"Her little friend, Natsu and Lucy mentioned, who's after her." Gray answered coolly.

"He's not...my..._FRIEND_!" Kayume growled, her voice so weak and fragile. "Don't worry...a-about me. It's...just a...s-scratch..."

"Where's Natsu and the girls?" Makarov continued, ignoring the hanyou.

"They stayed behind, to fight the guy who's responsible for her attack."

"WHAT!? YOU LEFT _THOSE TWO_, ALONE, TO FIGHT!?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Meadow<strong>

Natsu and Erza stood next to each other, as they were facing off with Kojinki, who captured Lucy and is using her as a shield. He released the blond Mage, from the cage of demon parts he created, but quickly pulled her close to his body, so they were touching again. He pulled hard on her arms, causing her to scream in pain.

"STOP THAT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Natsu yelled. He couldn't stand this guy. Lucy's blood curdling screams got the Dragon Slayer's blood boiling in anger. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET EVER LAYIN' A FINGER ON LUCY! CAUSE I'M GONNA BURN YOU TO ASH!"

"Natsu!" Erza said, restraining his anger. "He's only doing it to aggravate you."

"YEAH? WELL IT'S WORKING!"

"Natsu! You're only doing what he wants. We need to think this through, quickly." Erza summoned her Heaven's Wheel swords, one in each hand, while the rest surrounded her from behind. "Here's the plan..." The red head whispered, enough so the Fire boy could hear her. Natsu gave a small nod in response, when Erza finished talking. She suddenly jumped into the air, her arms crossed in an 'X' in front of her.

Kojinki turned his gaze to the sky, as if that was Natsu's cue to come in. He rushed toward the demon, ready to snatch Lucy from his grip. However, Kojinki's attention quickly tuned back to the ground, as he gave the Dragon Slayer an evil grin. Natsu was just a few steps away, when he saw the enemy's grin. Suddenly, a purple orb surrounded Kojinki and Lucy just as Natsu came into contact with it, and fell to the ground. This caught Erza by surprise as well, as gravity pulled her to the ground.

"What is that?" She asked, stunned at the barrier the demon created.

"What? You look as though you've never seen a barrier before!" Kojinki responded, keeping his eyes on the scarlet warrior, as he and the blond levitated in the air.

Natsu raised his head off the ground to look up at the demon. "LUCYYYYYYYY!"

"NATSU!" The Celestial Mage yelled back. "HELP ME!"

"It's no use." Kojinki said, leaning into the blond's ear. "Your friends are no match for my barrier."

"Oh yeah. Then Erza will just cut it down!" Lucy retorted, trying to break free of the demon's grip.

"Don't struggle like that. You do know where we are, right?" The blond Mage quickly glanced at the floor. They were really high in the air now. "And it's impossible to break through my barrier. The only thing that is able to destroy it, was once wielded by Kayume's father. Now that he's dead, and no one is able to wield the weapon, it's impossible to break through."

Lucy's eyes widened at the mention of Kayume's father. _Kayume's dad, was able to break through things like these?_ She thought. _How strong was this guy? And what does he mean by 'wield'? It's almost as if he's talking about a... sword!_ The blond's eyes widened, as she remembered when Sesshomaru left the object for Kayume. Before the dog demon left, he mentioned something to Makarov.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>"<em>This is a memento of her father..."<br>__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled for the Dragon Slayer. "Does Kayume still have that memento!?"

Natsu looked up at his nakama in confusion. "Huh? What's that got to do with any-!?" His expression suddenly changed, and his cheeks flushed red, as he accidentally stared up Lucy's skirt at her panties. Lucy followed his gaze and turned bright red, as she screamed in embarrassment.

Erza immediately punched the Dragon Slayer across the face, knocking him to the side. "Stop staring and just answer her question!" She quickly re-quipped into her Black Wing armor.

"Uh, I think so...Maybe?" Natsu responded, as he rubbed his cheek, no longer watching the blond. "Why are you bringin' that up _now!?"_

"Just go find it!" The Celestial Mage ordered.

"No way! I'M NOT LEAVIN' YOU!"

"Yes, you are!" Erza kicked the spiky haired Dragon Slayer towards the Guild, not giving him a choice. "Leave Lucy to me!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the Guild<strong>

"YO GRAMPS!" Natsu yelled, as he barged through the front doors. Everyone else ignored him as he stormed through the Guild.

"He's not here, Natsu." The sweet voice of Mirajane replied. She stood in front of the Dragon Slayer, with an empty tray in her hands. "He went with Wendy, Gray and Juvia to bring Kayume to Ms. Porlyusica a while ago. We're worried about her injury."

Natsu grabbed Mira by her shoulders. "Mira! Would you know where it is!?"

"Where what is?"

"The thingy that other guy, from this morning, gave to Kayume."

"Oh, that? I don't think Master would allow you to have it." She lightly brushed Natsu's hands from her shoulders. "It was left for Kayume, after all. We shouldn't be bothered by it."

"BUT I NEED IT FOR LUCY'S SAKE!"

"NATSU!" An older, grouchier tone interrupted. Master Makarov stood in the doorway with Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy and Carla standing behind him. Kayume was asleep in Gray's arms, making Juvia give off an evil aura of jealousy again. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Gramps! Kayume!" Natsu rushed to the old man and hanyou.

"Don't touch her! Porlyusica said to let her rest for a while. What is this, you want the memento of Kayume's father?"

"Lucy said she wanted it. She's with that Kojinko dude, inside this weird bubble that's making 'em fly!"

Kayume's eyes shot open at the Dragon Slayer's explanation. She scared Gray, when she jerked her head toward's Natsu. "Kojinki has Lucy!?" Her voice was still weak, but much stronger than it was before. "And...they're inside a barrier you said?"

"Something like that..." Natsu replied, placing his finger on his chin in thought.

"Master, I need...that memento my...Uncle left. It's very important."

Makarov stared at the hanyou in confusion. "You don't plan on going, do you!?"

"I'm the only one...who can-"

"NO!" Natsu interrupted. "You can't go out there when your hurt this bad! _I'll_ bring it to Lucy, just tell me what to do."

"You can't..." Kayume insisted. "I'm the only one... who can use it..."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Gray asked the question that was swirling through everyone's head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back in the Meadow<strong>

Erza was flying in the air, level with Kojinki and Lucy. She used her Black Wing sword, and started to slashing at the barrier. She slashed at it once...twice...almost 30 times in a row, and hasn't even made a dent in the barrier. _What is this!?_ Erza thought. _I can't cut through it! _She switched swords and tried again...nothing.

"It's useless, Titania!" Kojinki yelled. "I know all your moves!"

"What!?" Erza was knocked out of the sky, when a long demon tentacle reached out of the barrier, and attacked her while her guard was down. She hit the ground with a loud _thud_, leaving a trench as she skidded to a stop, before leaping into the air again. When she was face-to-face with the demon again, she noticed slight movement from the corner of her eye._  
><em>

"ERZA!" The Fire Dragon Slayer called out. Gray followed closely, holding Kayume to his chest. The cape of her hood was flying with the wind, as Gray was trying to keep up with Natsu. She held the wrapped memento close to her as Wendy, Happy and Carla followed behind.

The group came to a stop right below the two in the sky. The Ice Mage carefully placed Kayume's feet on the ground, while she held the object in one hand and leaned on Gray with the other. "Erza!" She called out, her voice still a little weak.

Kojinki turned his attention to the ground, and his eyes met the object in the hanyou's hand, his eyes widening in fear. "_How_?"

Erza quickly glanced at the demon, before she dove down to meet the others. She landed a few feet in front of Kayume, a concerned expression on her face. "Why are you still here? Go back to the Guild where it's safe!"

"I can't do that." Kayume insisted. "The only way...to break the barrier...is with this." She lifted the memento in her hand. "And I'm the only one...who can use it." Erza glanced at the object, as Kayume carefully unfolded the cloth. Inside was a katana that was concealed in a black sheath. Kayume took the sword and unsheathed the katana, revealing a heavily chipped and rusted blade.

"What the hell!?" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Is that the memento your dad left you?" Wendy asked, her face shocked at the state the blade was in.

"Yes..." Kayume answered. "But, this is not...the Tessaiga's... true form."

"Tet-su-ga?" Gray, Erza, Wendy and Natsu repeated.

"This is the demon sword...my father once used...to defeat Naraku. The Tessaiga."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! 2 Chapters in 1 week. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review when you're done ;)<strong>


	22. Chapter 20: Return of Tessaiga

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I apologize to those of you who are reading my other fics. too, and are waiting for those to update. I just so much planned for this story, that I would like to get done first. But I promise the other chapters, for my other stories, will be updated soon.**

**I own N.O.T.H.I.N.G! Except for Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>"The only way...to break the barrier...is with this." She lifted the memento in her hand. "And I'm the only one...who can use it."<p>

Erza glanced at the object, as Kayume carefully unfolded the cloth. Inside was a katana that was concealed in a black sheath. Kayume took the sword and unsheathed the katana, revealing a heavily chipped and rusted blade.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Is that the memento your dad left you?" Wendy asked, her face shocked at the state the blade was in.

"Yes." Kayume answered. "But, this is not...the Tessaiga's... true form."

"Tet-su-ga?" Gray, Erza, Wendy and Natsu repeated.

"This is the demon sword...my father once used...to defeat Naraku. The Tessaiga."  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<p>

Erza stepped closer to the hanyou, a confused expression on her face. "How do you plan to use it against _him_?" She pointed up at the flying Kojinki and Lucy.

"Yeah!" Natsu chimed in. "You sound like you've done this before. How are you gonna use it, if your dad never taught ya?"

Kayume glanced from the blade to her friends, worry in her eyes. "We can only hope..." Was the only response she could give. "Erza, can you fly me up there? I'm gonna use...the Tessaiga to break down... his barrier." She put the Tessaiga back in it's sheath, slowly walking towards the red head. "It's the only way."

"Not when your injuries are _this_ bad." The scarlet haired woman placed her hands on the hanyou's shoulders. "You need to go back and recover."

"DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT!?" Kayume yelled. "I'm fine! I can't be babied... by you guys any more! I HAVE TO BE STRONG...AND FIGHT _WITH_ YOU GUYS!" The anger and determination in Kayume's voice, caused the four wizards to stop and stare at her in amazement. Maybe they _have_ been babying her a lot. Even though her body was in a weak state, her determination to defeating Kojinki and saving Lucy was strong.

Erza sighed and removed her hands from Kayume's shoulders. "If you think you can do it, then I'll assist you. However, you said that wasn't the swords' _true_ form. What exactly do you mean?"

"Tessaiga...it means '_Iron-Crushing Fang_'. It's true form...is meant for complete...and utter destruction. I've heard many stories...of how my father...was able to use Tessaiga's true form. I know I can do this...because I'm the only one...who can wield the sword." Kayume tied Tessaiga's sheath to her side, and wrapped her arm around Erza. "I'll explain later, let's go!"

Gray, Natsu and Wendy watched as Erza flew back to the skies with Kayume on her back.

"Is anyone else really confused?" Happy asked, floating in-between Natsu and Gray. The two looked at the flying cat in surprise, completely forgetting about Happy and Carla.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Sky<strong>

Erza and Kayume were now face-to-face with Kojinki and Lucy. He still held the blond's arms behind her back, and was tight against her body, so she couldn't move without even grazing a part of him.

Kayume's nose began to sniff the air, as she noticed something was missing. _Their Spirit Energy...it vanished!_ She thought, smelling the air even harder. _I can't sense Kojinki's demonic aura, or make out their scents! It must be the barrier! Mom, Sango, Miroku and Shippo warned me about this. They told me Naraku used to use barriers to hide his presence. Well, not really surprised the _son_ of Naraku is able to do the same thing._

Kojinki stared at the katana, sticking from the side of the hanyou. _Tessaiga!?_ He thought in outrage. "Look at us!" He said, removing his hands from Lucy and spreading his arms out. Lucy fell like a rock to the bottom of the barrier, rubbing her wrists as they ached from the demon's tight grip. "Following in our parent's footsteps. The brave little half-demon, with her group of _human_ friends, trying to defeat the most fearsome demon that's ever lived! And, I've noticed you changed you attire!"

"SHUT UP, KOJINKI!" Kayume snapped. Her eyes met Kojinki's, hers tensed with anger and hatred, while his were gleaming with content and evil. She reached across her body, as she placed her hand on Tessaiga's handle, about to draw the blade. _I sure hope this works..._ "Don't forget what happened in the end...!" She continued. "THAT DEMON WAS DEFEATED BY THAT HANYOU! AND THEIR FRIENDS!" Kayume threw her body forward, with what little strength she regained, and drew Tessaiga from the sheath. When the sword was drawn, the blade had transformed into an over-sized dog fang, and the cross guard near the handle, turned into a large patch of fur.

Kojinki watched in amazement, as the little hanyou raised the sword above her head. _She can't...! She can't possibly be able to use it, can she!?_ He was brought back from his thoughts, as Tessaiga's blade transformed from silver to red, as Kayume swung the sword at the barrier.

"RED TESSAIGA!" She yelled, the red blade cutting through the barrier, like it was butter. "NATSU, GET LUCY!"

Everyone on the ground was pulled out of their daze, when they heard Kayume's voice and saw the blond Mage falling from the sky. Without hesitation, Natsu pushed passed the others, and ran towards Lucy. His arms were extended, as he pushed off the ground, and caught his nakama in mid-air. When they hit the ground, Lucy landed right on top the Dragon Slayer.

"Thanks Natsu." The Celestial Mage thanked him.

Kojinki couldn't believe his eyes. _She was _actually_ able to use it...in this state!? Her powers must be far beyond that of mine _and_ Naraku's, maybe even her_ parents. _I__f she was able to use Tessaiga at this stage, this early! _He watched, as gravity began to pull the hanyou down in front of him.

Erza quickly darted for her, but Kojinki grabbed her wrist before the red head was even close. He lifted the hanyou, so their arms were held above their heads, and their faces were just inches from each other. "How?" He asked, his breath blowing in Kayume's face. "How were you able to do it!? IT TOOK YOUR FATHER _YEARS_ OF FIGHTING DEMONS TO EVEN GET CLOSE TO UNLOCKING THE RED TESSAIGA. AND _YOU_ WERE ABLE TO USE IT, SKIPPING ALL THE OTHER ATTACKS, IN ONE SHOT! TELL ME, _HOW DID YOU DO IT_!?"

Kayume didn't make eye contact with the demon. She just hung in the air, by his grip, and stayed silent. She tightened her grip on Tessaiga, in her left hand. _How _was _I able to do that? And..._ "How do you know so much about my father?" She asked, her voice tight in her throat.

Irritated at her response, Kojinki used his free hand and slapped the hanyou hard across her face. A red mark forming on her cheek, just below her eye. "TELL ME!" She continued to stay silent. Fuming, Kojinki threw the hanyou to the ground, forcing her to land face-first and make a giant crater. "IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, I'LL _FORCE_ THE ANSWER OUT OF YOU!" The demon charged at Kayume, but was pushed to the side by a sudden impact.

Erza hovered over Kayume, her head bowed forward, as she headbutted Kojinki away from her nakama. When she lifted her head, to look at the demon, her veins were popping out of her head as anger took over. Natsu and Gray came up from behind her, with the exact same expression. Lucy rushed to join Wendy, Happy and Carla in the side lines.

"How dare you..." The red head growled, in a deadly tone.

"...hurt Lucy..." Natsu continued.

"...and our new nakama..." Gray said.

"KAYUME!" All three wizards charged at the demon at an outrageous speed.

Erza re-quipped into her Flight armor. "SONIC CLAW!"

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray followed shortly after, allowing Natsu the final blow.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" All three attacks hit Kojinki consistently, causing a massive explosion. Another large crater was created from the combined attacks, however, when the smoke dispersed Kojinki was nowhere to be found. Only a pool of blood and the scent of Miasma. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD, SO WE CAN FINISH YOU OFF!"

"N-Na..tsu." Kayume mumbled into the ground.

Wendy knelt beside her, using her Sky Magic again, to heal her broken body. She stopped for a moment, as she looked up at the others. "It's just like before." The little one said. "Her injuries are already healing!"

"We need to bring her to the Guild." Erza said, re-quipping to her regular Heart Kreuz Armor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fairy Tail Resting Room<strong>

Team Natsu, Master Makarov, and a couple other members gathered around Kayume's bed. Wendy, Natsu, Gray and Erza stood/sat closest to her, worry inflicted on their faces. Lucy, however, kept her distance.

She stood just outside of the group, holding herself tight. _That creep!_ She thought. _No wonder she hates his guts. Not to mention, the additional grudge he has on her parents._ She glanced at Kayume, unconscious in her bed. _What__ kind of people were her parents, to have this guy show up so many times for revenge? Just how powerful _is_ Kayume? Is it even safe to have her around anymore?_

She cut her thoughts short, when she heard deep groans emit from the hanyou's throat. Her yellow-gold eyes slowly opened, and scanned the room as a small smile crept along her face at the group around her. "Here's a sight I'll never get used to seeing." Her voice sounded raspy as she spoke. Everyone in the room chuckled at her comment. Kayume's eyes skimmed through the faces of her nakama surrounding her bedside. _Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Master, Mira, Happy, Carla...Lucy. _"Are you alright, Lucy?" Her gaze stayed on the blond Mage.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Lucy said, faking a smile as she rubbed her soar wrists.

"That's good. Thank you guys." The hanyou's gaze turned to the others around her. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy...Thank you." She glanced to her sides, and noticed something was missing. "Where's the Tessaiga?"

"Your sword?" Mirajane asked, "I put it in your new dorm."

"_Dorm_?" Kayume repeated, confused.

"It was the Master's idea. Since you have nowhere to stay, and Lucy's apartment is too crowded-"

"IS NOT!" Lucy interrupted, enraged at the comment about her apartment.

"We decided to put you in a dorm, at the Fairy Hills Female Dormitory." Mira finished, ignoring Lucy.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that place." Lucy continued. "I heard it's real nice! I should look into getting a dorm, for myself."

"However, the pay is 100 000 Jewles a month." Mira finished.

"100 000 JEWELS!?" The blond shrieked and hung her head. "Well, there goes that thought..."

Kayume heard about _J__ewels_ from Lucy and the others before, and throughout her time in Magnolia, she's learned that these '_Jewel'_ are what people earn to _pay_ for necessary items. Such as clothes and food.

"So..." Makarov continued, "In order to pay the rent, we're offering you a job at the Guild. You will be paid for that, plus the additional Jewel you earn on missions."

Kayume stared at the Master and Mira in shock. They were giving her her own place to stay, _and_ offering her a job at the Guild. She took a moment to think long and hard about their offer. _If I work at the Guild, I wouldn't have to worry about hiding my ears and keeping everything a secret. And, if I take their offer on a new room, I won't be a bother to Lucy anymore, but I won't be able to help her with her _'rent',_ like I promised. _Everything went silent for a moment.

"You should take the offer!" Natsu insisted, a large smile on his face.

Kayume glanced around at her friends. "This is all so sudden... I don't know what to say." Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, but these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Joy that someone was kind enough to give her a place of her own. Joy that they were thinking of how she would pay them back. Joy that she had friends who cared for her safety and protection.

Kayume wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at her friends with a proud smile on her face. "I'll take it. Thank you, I'm grateful to have come across this amazing Guild."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review, and tell me how you liked this chapterstory. And I promise I'll update the other ones soon ;)**


	23. Snow Fairies

**Hey guys. I know I've mentioned this before, but this is just gonna be another 'half-chapter', Winter special, type-thing. Only because Chrismas is around the corner, for those of you who celebrate Christmas(me being one). And for those of you who do not celebrate Christmas, I still hope you guys enjoy your winter break and have fun.**

**I own NOOOOOOTHINGGGGGGG. Except Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>"What do <em>you<em> want this Christmas, Erza?" Levy asked.

"Well, I _would_ like to get a new piece of armor to add to my collection. I'm just not satisfied with what I've got." The Mages' conversation continued to muffle behind the hanyou's closed door.

A few days had passed since she was released from the Guild, and had moved into her new dorm in Fairy Hills. Fairy Hills was a large building that was three stories high, and was divided into three sections: Left wing, Right wing, and Center.

Kayume's room was on the third floor in the Center section, so it easily looked over Magnolia in the distance. The inside of her room was enormous. It was a rectangle-shaped room, with a large window on the back wall. To the right, was another door that lead to a large, elegant, private bathroom. Classic wooden floors framed along the edges of the blue and white patterned carpet, that only covered the middle of the room. A single bed was placed close to the window, and to the right of it was a place for her to put her bow and Tessaiga. Kayume was also provided with a dresser with extra clothes, since her Robe was still torn to shreds. Other than that, the room was empty.

The hanyou stood at her large window, and watched as balls of fluff blanketed the town in white. Winter had come so fast, it was hard to believe it was Christmas Eve. She always loved Christmas. However, the last three years had been hard on the hanyou.

Her Uncle had always turned away from her, Kagome was no longer around, she would never be able to have Christmas with her father (which is all she ever wanted), and her best friend was gone too.

Kayume snapped out of her daze, when she heard a light knock at her door. "Come in!" She called softly. Kayume turned away from the window, and saw Wendy poke her head from behind the door.

"Sorry to bother you, Kayume-san. But we're getting ready to go to the Guild hall."

The ha you nodded as she rushed to her dresser, pulled out her hood and a folded red dress, and quickly grabbed her bow and Tessaiga, before she joined the little Dragon Slayer at the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>On the way to the Guild<strong>

As Kayume was walking into town, with the rest of the girls from the dorms, she pulled her hood over her ears, slung her bow across her shoulders, and tied Tessaiga to her hip, as they entered the busy town. So many people were gathered in the streets and stores, doing last minute Christmas shopping for their loved ones.

_I've never seen the streets so crowded, not since Fantasia that is. _Kayume thought to herself. She watched as people rushed from place to place, some even cut in front of her, yelling and screaming at one another for the last toy on the market. _I sure hope this ends by the time we return.__  
><em>

"There's so many people." Wendy said, coming up from behind Kayume. The little Dragon Slayer walked next to the hanyou, Carla flying behind her, and watched as the people continued to cross their path.

"I know. Back in my village people would walk into each others houses and steal valuable items, around this time of year." Kayume explained, looking straight ahead.

"What!? How mean. Why would they do something like that?" The little girl asked in shock.

"Because not everyone could afford expensive gifts. Sometimes, they would steal the valuables and trade them for medicines and elixirs, because my mother and I would be too busy trying to heal others."

"Your mother?" Wendy repeated. "Was _she_ a wizard?"

Kayume forgot Wendy didn't know what she was. Heck, the entire _Guild _still had no idea what she was. So, Kayume just glanced at the small girl, and answered with a smile. "Not exactly. She was a Priestess. She had the ability to purify all things that were tainted in evil, and shoot Sacred Arrows." She glanced at the bow around her shoulders.

"Wow!" Wendy's brown eyes widened in excitement. "What other kinds of people lived in your village?" She continued, curious to know more about Kayume's origins.

Before the hanyou could say any more, they arrived at the front gates of the Guild. The sign and outdoor tables were covered in white fluff, and the hanyou's bare feet started to go numb, the longer they waited in the snow.

"How 'bout I explain in a minute." She looked at the Sky Maiden with a smile, and guided her inside. She pulled down her hood, once she knew it was safe, and light flakes of snow fell to the floor.

"There you are!" Mirajane shouted excitedly at the hanyou. "You can just change in the Restroom, then come see me when you're done."

Kayume glanced from the small Dragon Slayer, then at the silver haired beauty, before she obediently turned to change.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Few Minutes Later<strong>

Kayume returned from the bathroom wearing a red, long-sleeved dress. The dress wasn't all that fancy, but it was more than enough for the hanyou and her distaste for skirts (not to mention shoes). The dress she wore had exposed her shoulders, and the top of her large breasts. It was tight against her torso, then flowed from her hips to her bare ankles. The sleeves connected with the top part of the dress, as they sagged down from her wrists, just like her Robe of the Fire Rat. She gathered up her other clothes, as she shyly made her way towards Mira, embarrassed about the dress.

Mira turned around from where she was behind the bar, and saw Kayume's timid expression. "You look great! I'm glad it fits perfectly. You can come behind here and help me serve drinks to everyone." She gestured for the hanyou to join her on the other side, as she set up some jugs of beer on a circular tray, next to her elbow.

Mira quickly showed the hanyou how to properly hold the tray in one hand, for beginners, and serve others. When she finished demonstrating, she turned to Kayume and had her give it a try. The first couple of times were a disaster for Kayume, but after a while, she eventually got the hang of things. She was serving food and beverages to all the members as they came in, kept track of all the job requests coming in and out, and taking over behind the bar when Mira was busy with something else.

"Um, Kayume-san?" Wendy asked, grabbing the hanyou's attention. "When are you going to tell me more about your village?"

The hanyou turned from the table she was wiping down, and stared at the blue haired girl standing behind her.

"You shouldn't bother gettin' in people's personal life." Wakaba said from the table next to them, eavesdropping.

"He's right, it can be hard for some people to talk about their past." Macao added.

Wendy glanced at the two, then hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kayume said, putting a hand on the Sky Maiden's shoulder with a smile. "I'd be glad to tell you about my village. Come with me, I'm filling in for Mira at the bar, I'll tell you about it over there." Wendy's eyes lit up immediately, and she didn't hesitate before she darted for one of the tall bar stools.

Kayume followed in her footsteps shortly after. She was glad to share her stories from her home village, however, it _was_ hard for her to talk about something she wish she'd forget.

"So, I promised I'd tell you about the villagers, right?" Wendy nodded aggressively. "Well, there were many villagers. There were Farmers, Foragers, Monks, Priest/Priestesses, Demon Slayers, Soldiers, Healers, and a lot of Travelers. However, I was the only Half-Demon in my village, after my father..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hours Later<strong>

Time had gone by so fast, for the hanyou and child. Kayume told Wendy everything about her origins. Her mother, her father, even what it meant to be a half-demon. As Kayume was explaining this to Wendy, Natsu and Lucy came in and joined the conversation. Shortly after, Gray and Erza chimed in. Eventually, Kayume was surrounded by all of the Guild members.

"Tell us a story about your village!" Natsu demanded.

Kayume looked at him with a confused expression. "A _story_?"

"Yeah. Tell us a story, about a time in your village." Natsu elaborated.

Kayume stared at the Fire Mage, a small blush flushing her cheeks. Suddenly, everyone in the group started to nod and cheer in agreement. The hanyou had to think for a minute. A time in her village, that could appeal to the Guild. She glanced outside, and watched as the snow continued to fall even harder. _That's it! _She thought.

"Okay. How 'bout the story of my last Christmas?" She looked at the others in the room, as they nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright. It was winter time, my favourite time of year..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kayume ~POV~<strong>

**3 Days before Christmas - 4 Years Ago**

The snow descended from the sky, in large round balls of fluff. The blanket of white covered the bare trees, tops of huts, and the path the people of my village walked everyday. Icicles dangled from the tree branches. It was such a beautiful sight.

I sat on a tree branch, deep in the Forest of no Return, and watched as the snow fell from the sky. At the bottom, I heard Komori struggle to climb up and join me in the tree, so I hopped down and joined him on the ground._  
><em>

"Come on." I said, giggling and threw him on my back. I ran deeper into the forest, through the twigs and branches, that grabbed at our clothes as we ran by. I eventually came to a stop, when we reached a large clearing. It was so beautiful, the trees only surrounded the perimeter of the large clearing, the snow covering every inch of land.

I let Komori off my back, as I walked forward and brushed snow off the edges of the Bone Eater's Well. I knelt next to the wooden box, trying to imagine how my mom and dad were able to pass through time in this thing.

Suddenly, my nose began to twitch at a familiar scent. I glanced to my side and notice bare footprints in the snow, that lead straight towards the Tree of Ages. _This scent...I must know who's it is! _ I thought to myself, subconsciously rising from the snow and walking towards the tree.

"Kayume?" Komori's voice broke the silence, but I kept on walking. "Kayume, where are you going? Please, wait!" Komori's voice began to fade the faster I walked.

Before I knew it, I was at the base of the Tree of Ages, or Sacred Tree. I looked around for someone, hopefully the owner of the scent that's been following me for years. _Could it be...?_ I searched around the tree trunk. Nothing.

I backed away to examine the tree from farther away, and came across the mark my mother showed me when I was little. The mark where the Sacred Arrow, our ancestor Kikyo pierced my father's chest, and put him in a 50 year slumber. I walked up to the mark and lightly brushed my fingers against it.

The scent I had been following earlier had come back, and this time it was close. _Real_ close. I slowly turned my head to the side, and I caught a glimpse of a red kimono. My eyes widen in shock. _I've seen that before. _Suddenly, an image of a tall man in a red kimono appeared in my head. He had long silver hair, and dog ears that stuck out of the top of his head, like me. I was suddenly pulled out of my daze, when I felt his breath in my ear.

"Live Long..." He whispered. I quickly whipped around, ready to know who this man was, but he was gone.

"Kayume!" Komori's voice came from the clearing. I quickly looked around for the man again, then returned to Komori. "There you are." He said. "I was worried for a minute. You look like you've just seen something terrifying."

I was suddenly pulled out of my daze, and met Komori's eyes. "I-It's nothing." I told him. "Let's just go back." I immediately made a run back to _my_ hut, where I knew everyone was waiting...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to the Present<strong>

"...and when we returned, my mother and Komori's parents were already having Christmas dinner without us." The hanyou looked up to meet her friends' gazes.

Everyone's expression went serious for a moment, until Lucy broke the silence. "That man...was he your father?"

Kayume's attention turned to the blond, a sad expression on her face. She glanced at the ground, before she answered. "Y-Yes. The next year, was when my village was attacked, and when I saw my father's face for the first time...before he died. However, when I found out that the scent was his, I always wondered why he never returned sooner."

"Don't let that get to ya." Natsu said, brightening up the mood. "Even though you never really _met_ your dad, he was still there to watch you grow up."

Kayume froze, then tears started to form in her eyes at the realization. _He's right. My dad was never there to teach me about being a half-demon...but he was still watching from the sidelines as I grew up. I realize now, my father didn't return, not because he felt that giving up his mission would make him look weak...he didn't return because he was protecting us the entire time..._

The tears fell from Kayume's eyes, as she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her sobs. She immediately ran out into the streets, and was eventually back into her dorm in Fairy Hills, where she shut the door and sobbed into her bed. _Oh daddy..._ The last memory of Inuyasha's face appeared in her head. _Daddy... _"FATHER!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later that Night<strong>

Kayume had fallen asleep at the edge of her bed. When she woke up, there was a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The clothes she left at the Guild were neatly folded on her bed, and her bow and Tessaiga were placed in their holders next to her. The smell of her friends lingered around the room.

_Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Mira..._ She took the blanket, and wrapped it around her body. The hanyou glanced out her window at the city of Magnolia, a big Christmas tree stood tall in the center of town.

_Mom...Dad...Komori_..."Merry Christmas." She whispered, as one last tear fell down her cheek.


	24. Chapter 21: The Blood Red Moon

**Hey guys. I hope you _had_ a safe winter break. I hope you liked the last, half-chapter, thing. Just a heads up, I won't be updating a whole lot cause Exams are in a few weeks. Anyway, enough of my babbling, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Please leave a review when you're done as well.**

**I. Own. Nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>"RED TESSAIGA!"<br>_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>"<em>IT TOOK YOUR FATHER <em>_YEARS OF FIGHTING DEMONS TO EVEN GET CLOSE TO UNLOCKING THE RED TESSAIGA...TELL ME, HOW DID YOU DO IT!?"  
><em>_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>"How do you know so much about my father?"<br>__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>"IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, I'LL FORCE THE ANSWER OUT OF YOU...!"<br>__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kojiki's voice circled over and over in the hanyou's head, as she sat on her floor in her dorm at Fairy Hills, staring at the Demon Sword and lightly rubbing her cheek where Kojinki slapped her in the memory. _How _was _I able to use Tessaiga so easily? _She thought in frustration. _Is there more to my 'powers' than Kojinki expected from me? And, how does he know so much about my father?_

_"The Blood Red Moon..."_

Kayume gasped in horror, and stiffened as soon as the familiar whisper hissed in her ears. "Who's there?!" She called out. She stood up from the floor and began to scan her room, for the owner of the voice. Thousands of whispers hissed in her ears, like millions of snakes. "What do you mean by _'The Blood Red Moon'_?"

_"The demon will be revealed...the night of The Blood Red Moon..."_

"What are you talking about? What demon!?" Sweat began to form on her face. "What does this have to do with _me_?" Her heartbeat began to pound in her ears, as she waited for an answer. Instead the hanyou jumped back at as someone knocked at her door, a small shriek escaping her throat. "C-C-Come in..." She stuttered, once she recognized the scent of the person on the other side of her door.

"Hey!" Lucy sang, as she entered the room. "Were you talking to someone, just now?"

Kayume stared at the blond, and took a deep breath to compose herself. "N-No. It was nothing. What brings you here? To my room, anyway."

"I came to see Levy about a book I was supposed to borrow, and I thought I'd stop by here first. I haven't been in here since I helped you move in."

"You got lost didn't you?" The hanyou smirked at Lucy, as the blond hung her head in shame. "Come on," Kayume said with a chuckle. "I'll show you the way." She led Lucy down the hall, glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was following them, until they were standing at Levy's door.

"Why don't you come in with me?" Lucy begged. "We're gonna go to the Guild after some lunch, you might as well..."

Kayume froze for a moment before she let her muscles relax, and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Sure. Let me go get my things first."

She quickly walked back to her dorm to retrieve her new waitress uniform, and her weapons, when she suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine. Kayume stopped in her tracks, as she whipped around to see what - or who - it was.

Nothing.

_"Haaaaaaaaaaanyouuuuuuuuu..."_

She whipped her head from side to side, twirling in circles on the spot in the hallway. "Who are you!? What do you want from me!?"

_"Haaaaaaaaanyouuuuuuuuuu..."  
>"What's wrong, little hanyou?"<br>"We're only here..."  
>"to warn you of The Blood Red Moon..."<br>"Only on the night when the moon is full..."  
>"and stained red..."<br>"will the demon come out of hiding..."_

Kayume's eyes widened in horror, her breathing turned into panting. _A Lunar Eclipse!?_ She thought. _There's gonna be a Lunar Eclipse tonight! _Hisses and whispers continued to surround her. "T-Tell me, what demon?! Who will appear? I-Is it Kojinki!? Or..." The hanyou lost her train of thought, when she suddenly heard the voices start to sing.

_"Ka-go-me, Ka-go-me..."_

"What? My name's not-" The hanyou protested, but the singing continued.

_"You are no more than a bird in a cage  
><em>_Crane and a tur-tle, gonna slip and fall  
><em>_Who's behind you now, are they big or small?"_

Kayume's muscles tensed once again, and her eyes widened in fear. _That song... The kids back in my village used to play that... _The hanyou couldn't control herself. Her limbs frozen, and the whispers got louder as they continued to sing. _What does this have to do with_ me_ though?_

"Hey, are you ready!?" Kayume shrieked and whipped around, to see Lucy and Levy had finished, whatever they were doing... "Are you alright?" The blond asked again, in concern.

Kayume started panting faster, and her body shook uncontrollably. Then, she paused when she noticed the chanting had stopped. She took a deep breath, and nodded her head in response to the blond. "I-I'm fine. Just... thinking about some things. I-I still need to get my things first. I'll be right back."

"Sure. We'll wait for you." Levy said, coming up from behind Lucy.

The hanyou nodded, and ran all the way back to her dorm. _What's going on? What does all of this have to do with me?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Fairy Tail Guild<strong>

Kayume stood behind the bar, dressed in her red waitress uniform, with a sad expression on her face. Natsu and Lucy were sitting at the bar near the hanyou, with their backs facing her, and laughing at a joke one of the members told.

Happy was standing on the bar top next to the Salamander, when he turned around and saw Kayume's sad expression. "Hey, Natsu!" He called to the Fire Mage, in a sad tone.

The Dragon Slayer looked down at the talking cat, then followed his pointed paw at the sad hanyou. "Hey, Dog ears. Wha-" Natsu was cut from his sentence, after the hanyou took an empty tray and slammed the pink haired boy's face into the counter top with it.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" She quickly took the tray back, and walked to the other end of the bar, to fill it with jugs of beer.

Natsu kept his head down for a few minutes, afraid of what she might do if he looked up. He slowly lifted his head, and turned toward Kayume, who was now in the Restaurant Area serving beer. When she came back with an empty tray, he said, "You seem down. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Natsu... Nothing you need to concern yourself over." She retorted, as she dried off some dishes that were in the sink.

The Fire Mage wasn't convinced with her answer, and tried again. "There's gotta be _something_ that's bothering-"

"Just drop it, Natsu! Okay?!" The hanyou snapped. "It doesn't concern you! So, please..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Data Storage Room<strong>

Master Makarov and Levy were in the Guild's Data Storage room again, with books towering over them at the table.

"Master, may I ask, why we're doing this?" Levy asked, as she put down a book about demons. It seemed that all the books and piles of information they were searching through, involved demons, priestesses, humans _and_ demons, and whatever they could find about half-demons.

"There's something about the new member, Kayume, that seems to keep putting her in danger." The Master replied. He sat criss-crossed in front of Levy on the table, with his arms folded in front of him. "I want to find out more about her."

Levy nodded, and continued to skim through the piles of books and folders beside her. She carefully pulled out a document, and began to flip through it, using her Gale-Force Reading glasses. Time dragged by, as the afternoon sun began to set for the evening.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back in the Restaurant Area<strong>

Kayume glanced out into the dark streets, from where she stood in the middle of the Restaurant Area, and saw a pale little girl staring at her. The girl had long, pure white hair, and wore an elegant white kimono. Her eyes, however, were pitch black and soulless.

"Hello..." The hanyou said, and gave a small wave. "Are you lost?"

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray stopped their small conversation, when they switched their gazes to the hanyou waitress, who was walking out into the night.

"Hey guys..." Gray said as he quickly rose from his seat, and continued to watch Kayume leave. The others followed his gaze, and stood up with the Ice Mage, before they set out after her.

"Why would she just walk out like that?" Lucy asked, as she was running behind with Gray. Natsu and Erza running in front.

"I don't know, but it looked like she was following something._ I_ saw nothing." Gray answered.

"What!? Could this be another one of Kojinkiyou's traps?"

"Who knows..." Erza said. "For now, let's not lose track of her." Natsu lifted his nose to the air as he kept on running, keeping track of the hanyou's scent.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ahead with Kayume<strong>

"Where're you going? Please, I wanna help you." Kayume called out to the child in white. However, the child ignored her words and continued to lead her away from the Guild. Kayume picked up the pace and looked up at the sky. _The Lunar Eclipse is about to start soon._ She though to herself, and looked back towards the child. She took a few more turns, until they were on top of a hill in front of a tree. Broken chains laid on the ground by the tree's base. Kayume's eyes widened, she knew where she was. "Why did you bring me here?"

The little girl walked up to the tree, and lightly stroked the trunk. "The Blood Red Moon..." She whispered in a soft, quiet tone.

Kayume took a step back, but felt someone else behind her. She whipped around and found a man, who looked exactly like Kojinki. Only, there was something about this man that made her know it wasn't him. Her breathing quickened in fear, of who the man before her was...

Naraku.

"N-Na- Naraku!" She gasped. His name caught in her throat. "B-But, h-how are you still alive!? M-My parents destroyed you _and_ the Shikon no Tama!" She yelled in outrage.

Naraku glanced down at the hanyou with a disgusted look on his face. "So, _You're_ the daughter of the wretched Inuyasha and Kagome?" He glanced at her up and down, at how the dress she wore hugged the top half of her body, and flowed the rest of the way down. "I can't even describe how much you make me sick." In the blink of an eye, Naraku had Kayume by the throat, and started choking the life out of her.

Kayume brought her hands over Naraku's, to try and pry away from his death grip. Instead, she began to choke heavily for air. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow a pale blue, causing Naraku to widen his eyes. When she came to, Naraku threw her body into the ground and backed away a couple steps.

_Again? _Kayume thought. _The same thing happened with Kojinki. What _was_ that?_

"What was that?" Naraku repeated her thoughts. "Did you just look into my past?"

Kayume looked up at the man before her. _I-Is _that_ what it was?_ She rubbed her throat with her hand, and took deep breaths. "Wh-What are you doing here...? I-I thought you were dead..."

"I was." Naraku answered. "I'm just a small part of the original Naraku, that was left behind. Just like your friend, Komori, I'm a wandering piece of demon souls left by Naraku." Kayume's eyes widened in shock, then was suddenly knocked face-first into the ground by Naraku's foot. "However, that doesn't change the fact that I came here in place of my son, to destroy you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back with Natsu and the Others<strong>

"Come on Natsu! Where'd she go?" Lucy asked, as they stood in the town's square.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE! I'M TRYING HERE!" Natsu raged.

"I still can't believe you lost her scent, just like that." Gray added, as he began to strip to the side.

"I DON'T SEE YOU TRYING, ICE PERV! , AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

Gray looked down in shock, at is naked body. "Oh crap!"

The Dragon Slayer turned his attention back to searching for her scent, when he suddenly caught the smell of blood... and lots of it. "THIS WAY!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back on the Hill<strong>

Kayume laid motionless at Naraku's feet, blood stained everywhere and her breathing became raspier. _He's strong...Stronger than Kojinki..._

Naraku placed his foot on top of her body, and began to chuckle. "Is this it? You make me sick."

Kayume laid dead at the bottom of the demon's foot. _Move... _She ordered herself. _Come on, get up and MOVE! EVERYONE'S COUNTING ON YOU, SO MOVE! _But with the amount of blood she had lost, it was a miracle she was still breathing. _Lucy... Gray... Erza... Wendy... Natsu... I'm sorry. _Her pulse began to pound in her ears, so she couldn't hear the threats Naraku was throwing at her, and the corners of her eyes started to go black.

At the last second, she heard the whispers come back:

_"Ka-go-me, Ka-go-me..." "~Poor Hanyou...~"  
><em>_"You are no more than a bird in a cage..." "~Haaaaaaaaanyouuuuuuuuuuu...~"  
><em>_"Crane and a tur-tle gonna slip and fall..." "~The Blood Red Moon...~"  
><em>_"Who's behind you now are they big or small?" "~...The demon will come out of hiding...~"_

"Are you passing out on me!?" Naraku asked, as he removed his foot from the hanyou. He leaned down, to pick up a fist-full of her hair, but was caught off guard as a low growl emitted from the hanyou's throat, and her dagger-like claws started to dig into his wrists.

Kayume began to pick herself off the ground, and as she did, an evil aura surrounded her. Naraku escaped her grip and watched, as the silver part of her hair started to trail down to the ends, making her hair completely silver. When their eyes met, hers were completely different than before. Her sclera had turned deep red, and her irises became blue slits with white pupils. Purple, jagged stripes appeared at the sides of her face, neck and shoulders. Kayume's fangs were also visible at the corners of her mouth, and her claws grew into daggers at her sides.

She took a step towards the demon, and as she did, her hair blew to one side, revealing a tail swaying on the opposite side. The red moon shone brightly behind the demonized Kayume.

"The night of the Blood Red Moon..." She said, in a demonic tone. "...the demon will come out of hiding."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just a heads up I won't be able to update for a while, Exams are coming up and...yeah. The song I used in this one was Kagome, Kagome from Inuyasha: The Final Act Dubbed. Please leave a review and I shall try to update as soon as Exams are over ;)<strong>


	25. Chapter 22: Full-Fledged Demon, Kayume

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait, I've been EXTREMELY busy and sick the last few months. Just to let you guys know, I've started a new Fairy Tail Manga story with my BFF _Stardust818_ called _The Fairy's Last Adventure_. So if you'd like, go find _Stardust818_ and check out our new story, and please leave a review of how you like it. We're going to try our best to update each week, to catch up with the Fairy Tail Manga.**

**I own nothing for this! Except The Hanyou Kayume and The Demon Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>"The night of the Blood Red Moon..." Kayume said, in a demonic tone. "...The demon will come out of hiding."<p>

She glared at Naraku, before her gaze switched to her long claws at her sides. Kayume lifted her hands up, and stared at them in shock, then looked back to Naraku, and began to bare her needle-like fangs.

Naraku stared back at the full-fledged demon, a large smirk spread across his face. "Well well, I guess you _are_ daddy's little girl." Naraku teased, then chuckled evilly. "When you're on the verge of death, and the Tessaiga is out of reach... you become a full-fledged demon. Just as I suspected." Naraku stayed where he was, his eyes locked with Kayume's as she dashed forward to slit his throat.

Unfortunately for the hanyou, the demon blocked her attack with one of his barriers. Trapping himself and the white little girl, who Kayume followed earlier. "You truly _are_ interesting, Kayume Higurashi." Naraku mocked. "I've been watching you all these years, and I must say...I'm surprised you've made it _this_ far."

Kayume glared at the demon, her dagger-like fangs bared at him in anger. "YOU BASTARD!" She cried before hitting the barrier over and over, consistently, with her talons and fists.

"Kayume...!" A familiar male voice called out from the distance, causing the demon girl to turn her attention away from her prey. Suddenly, four figures appeared in the distance, and stopped just in front of Kayume and Naraku, out of breath. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy looked up at Kayume, their eyes widening at her current state.

"K-K-Kayu...me...?" Lucy shrieked, taking a step back in fear.

The dog demon looked at the blond, her red eyes glaring down at her nakama, like she had found her new target. _What's going on!? _A voice said from within the demon girl. _What's happened to me? Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray! __"_The demon will come out of hiding..." She mumbled, in her demonic tone. _What is this!? That's not me! "..._the night of the Blood. Red. _MOON_!" At that moment, Kayume bared her fangs and curled her claws, as she raced towards her nakama at full speed. _NO!_

At the last second, a familiar pink haired boy jumped in front of the enraged hanyou, and grabbed her by her wrists, pushing her back. His face was just inches from hers, as she jerked left and right in his death grip. _Natsu! Please, help me! You've got to stop this! _The voice from within Kayume pleaded, but it wasn't enough to reach the Dragon Slayer's - or anybody's - ears. _Please...I-I'm scared! I don't know what to do!_

"Snap out of it!" Natsu yelled at the girl in front of him. "It's us! Your friends! You've gotta snap out of it! I know you're still in there. You've gotta fight back, Kayume!"

_N-Natsu..._ The voice whispered in a soft tone. But what was she supposed to fight? She was alone, trapped inside of her own body as a demon took over her conscious. _I don't know how! Please, help me! TELL ME HOW!_

"Foolish humans!" Naraku's voice bellowed over Natsu's pleads. "She's lost from you, can't you see? Her entire being has now been taken over by the demon blood, that was sealed within her veins. There's no way she'll return to you."

Kayume continued to thrash in the Fire Mage's grip, not making any progress except for clawing the skin off of his forearms, and drawing a lot of blood.

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked, as the blood dripped down his elbows, and staining the dark grass. She tried to rush to his side, but was stopped by Gray.

"Lucy, no! If you go there now, she'll get you too."

"Gray's right." Erza added. "If he's still standing, then the fight's still going."

The blond looked at her friends with a worried expression, before looking back at Natsu. Tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes, as more blood trailed down his arms and stained his - and Kayume's - toes. The Fire Mage began to grunt in pain, as the air nipped at his raw skin. Lucy couldn't take any more. She escaped from Gray's grip and backed away even more, but stumbled on something large and metal. The blond rubbed her soar ankles, and looked at the object that tripped her.

The Tessaiga.

_NATSU! _The voice inside Kayume shrieked. _STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE YOU GET HURT ANYMORE! _Slowly - in the sky above - the Lunar Eclipse started to end. The moon slowly separated from the sun, and began to return to normal.

Suddenly, the hanyou's body began to tremble in the Dragon Slayer's grasp. "N-Na..." She stuttered, but was quickly replaced with deep, irritated grunts. Making her words sound harsh, yet softer than her demonic tone. "N-Na...tsu..."

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened, as he glances at Kayume. Tears were streaming down her red, demon possessed eyes as she stared into his. "Kayume..." He whispered back.

Kayume began to tremble even more, and broke free of Natsu's grasp, holding her head and pulling her ears in pain, and screaming at herself. "Stop it! Stay out of this!" She yelled into the air, in her demonic tone. Suddenly, her body jerked to the side, and her eyes turned yellow-gold again, and her voice was much softer when she spoke. "Never! I will never stop trying to get what belongs to me!"

Naraku and all four Mages watched the Hanyou, as she was at war with herself. Her real conscious fighting the demon everyone saw before them. They watched as her body jerked left and right, and bent backwards at different angles. They watched as her shrieks got louder, and more painful the longer it went on. Until she eventually stopped. Silence filled the area, as the hanyou tried her hardest to stay on her feet.

Everything stopped for what felt like seconds...minutes...hours before the hanyou slowly raised her head, to look at Natsu with her big, yellow-gold eyes. She managed to smile softly at him. Her body exhausted from the battle within, and collapsed to the ground like a rock.

Gray rushed to her side, and immediately lifted her unconscious body in his arms.

"Well then, I guess I was wrong about her. I might have made my appearance a little too soon." Naraku said, keeping his eyes on the hanyou. He then turned to the group of Mages and smirked, as he disappeared into the shadows of the night with the white little girl.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hours Later<strong>

Kayume slowly opened her eyes, and looked around at her surroundings. She was no longer outside in the darkness, or at the Guild, but laying in her own bed at Fairy Hills. She slowly sat up, and immediately placed one hand on her head. _Wh-What happened?_ She groaned softly. _How did I get here?_ She continued to look around, and saw her weapons placed in their holders, on her nightstand.

"Feeling better?" A bittersweet voice asked, from beside the hanyou's bed. Lucy sat beside her in a chair, facing away from Kayume, and her head hanging towards the ground. "You don't remember...do you? Or are you just gonna play _dumb, _and _act_ like you don't remember?"

Kayume looked at her blond friend in confusion, and sat up properly. "N-No... All I can remember was..." Her voice faded, as an image of Natsu's bleeding arms flashed through her head, and caused her to tear up.

Lucy gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, as she tried to suppress her tears and anger. "I-It was your fault..." She muttered. "Y-You hurt him...YOU HURT YOUR OWN FRIEND!" The blond yelled, turning back to Kayume and gripping her shirt tight, as tears streamed from her eyes. "He was trying to save you, AND YOU HURT HIM! NOT TO MENTION YOU NEARLY KILLED ME TOO!"

Kayume stared back at the blond in fear. "L-Lucy...I-I didn't mean-"

"No! You know what, you're not a wizard...YOU'RE A _MONSTER_!" Lucy threw the hanyou back in the bed, hard. "You can just pack up and leave Magnolia! LEAVE FAIRY TAIL! We don't want a monster like you with us anymore! All you do is bring disaster! You never _ONCE_ brought joy to the Guild...Ever since you showed up!" The blond shouted, before glaring down at Kayume, and running out of the room in tears.

Kayume sat and watched as Lucy rushed out of the room, and started to pant in fear. _Wh-What have I done? _She laid back down on her side, as her brain started to pound against her skull, and pulled the covers up to cover her face as she cried. _She's right...I-I'm a monster...I-I knew this day would come if I continued to stay here..._ She held her head tight under the covers, as her tears quickly formed into sobs.

"It seems like your friends can't handle the truth." A deep, male voice said beside the hanyou.

Kayume slightly pulled the covers away from her face, and used the palms of her hands to wipe her eyes. "Wh-What do _you_ know? You're just the filthy son of a demon, who doesn't know _anything_ about friendship." She said, slowly turning to face Kojinki, who stood at the foot of her bed.

"Maybe not, but there is one thing _he_ was certain of...and that was his love for Kikyo." He smirked, leaning closer to the hanyou's face.

She knew he was referring to her father, but she didn't flinch as he leaned in closer - to the point where she could feel his breath against her skin. "Is that why you came here? To tell me, that the friendship I gained from the Guild...is gone?"

"Seems like you've figured it out on your own. You heard your little blond friend, leave Magnolia...leave this _Fairy Tail_...and come with me, my sweet angel. Forget this ever happened...Become my bride...And I will show you things, even your little Guild Mates could never show you."

Kayume lowered her gaze at the demon before her, but slowly relaxed as his words started to sync in. _He's right. If what he says is true, and the Guild no longer accepts me as a member...or a friend...Then what's the point in staying? And maybe he could help me unlock my true powers, since he knows so much about me and my family...__This could be my chance to get the answers I need!_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before looking back at Kojinki with a hint of sadness in her eyes, and spoke in a stern tone. "Do what you want with me...I'm all yours..."

* * *

><p><strong>I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry everyone, for the long delay. Things are getting pretty chaotic with school and life, and I just haven't gotten around to finishing this chapter. I hope I can make up for the long wait, but until then I hope you enjoyed THIS chapter. Please leave a review on how you liked it, and feel free to check out my other stories and the one I'm doing with Stardust818 ;)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Someone, Save Me!

**Hey guys. I'm gonna try updating a lot sooner now, because of the long wait for last time. If you're interested, and are reading the manga to Fairy Tail, check out the Fanfiction I've started with Stardust818. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and enjoy this one.**

**I own nooooooooooothiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Except for Kayume and Kojinki.**

* * *

><p>It had been 6 days since the Lunar Eclipse...Since Naraku made his reappearance...Since Kayume went missing...<p>

The day after the attack, some of the girls from the Guild (Erza, Mira, Juvia, Wendy and Levy) decided to check up on Kayume, to see how she was holding out with the events that had happened. However, when they returned to her dorm, there was no sign of the hanyou anywhere.

Immediately delivering the news to the Guild, they quickly started a search party, that lasted about 3 days, until everyone slowly returned to their regular daily routines. Everyone, except for Fairy Tail's Strongest. Erza, Gray and Juvia stuck to the streets and searched around town, while Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Lucy tried looking for a scent.

Lucy, however, didn't bother helping. Not in the slightest. She was still upset at Kayume's actions, for almost attacking her, and for clawing the skin right off of Natsu's forearms (which have been heavily bandaged for the last 6 days). She could never forgive the hanyou for putting them in so much danger. _She can't come back...She a danger to all of us..._the Celestial blond thought, as she glanced at Natsu's bandaged forearms. She walked behind the three Dragon Slayers, holding her Celestial Spirit, Plue, close for comfort as she began to faintly blush.

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy had their noses lifted high and low, in search for their lost friend. However, it didn't help that her scent still lingered in the places she'd been in town.

Natsu jumped on rooftops, and climbed to a higher standing point. _Why would she just leave like that? _He thought, a sharp pain nipping at his heart. _What is this...?_ He wondered, as he clutched his chest.

"Natsu!" A female voice called in the distance. The Fire Mage perked his head up at the sound of his name, but it wasn't the fact his name was called that sent goosebumps up his arms. No...It was the _voice_ that called out his name, for he would recognize it anywhere. Without hesitation, the pinkette was out in the streets, running towards the mystery voice at full speed.

Running blindly through the streets, Natsu stopped abruptly and whipped his head left and right. His blood bubbling with adrenaline, as the voice called out again, but this time it was right behind him. The Dragon Slayer jumped around, and standing just inches from him was the missing hanyou. He felt his heart leap in his chest, as he reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"You idiot!" He cried, closing his eyes and hugging her tighter. "Why did you leave? Where've you been?" Natsu opened his eyes again, to look Kayume in the eyes, but she was gone. "K-Kayume...?" He took a step back and looked around again, but there was no sign of her. _Was she even there, in the first place...?_

"HEY SALAMANDER!" Gajeel's voice boomed in Natsu's ears, pulling him back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deep in the Netherworld<span>**

It was as cold and damp as ever, in the world below. However, in one part of the Underworld stood a massive castle...Naraku's castle. There, sat a handful of demons and demoness dressed up in their best clothes, as they gathered to a small outdoor gazebo.

Deep _within_ the castle stood a lonely half-breed girl, her head bowed to the ground as smaller demons crawled around her, fixing and adjusting the alluring white gown she wore, and pulling her silver/black hair into a radiant hair style, underneath her extended vale. Kayume moved her gaze from the pink roses in her hands, to the full length mirror in front of her. She stared into her own yellow-gold eyes, showing absolutely no emotion.

"Why do you wear such a sad expression?" A deep voice bellowed from behind. Kayume kept her gaze in the mirror, as she watched Kojinki walk up behind her. A large grin spread across his face, as he shooed the little demons away, and examined her beautiful form. "It's your big day, and you look so sad..." He met her gaze in the mirror, and kept it there.

Kayume quickly looked back at the bouquet in her hands, tightening her grip. She thought that if she went with Kojinki to the Underworld, she would be able to find answers to her powers...but she thought wrong. The bruises and cuts printed on her torso, were proof of that, along with the faint scars lining the backs of her arms. Luckily, she was a half-demon, and the marks were already healing, but that wasn't enough to erase the memories burned into the hanyou's mind. She tried her hardest to remain calm, and show no emotion, but the fact her abusive '_fianc__é_' was in the room made that impossible.

"I-It's nothing...Just lost in thought..." She finally said, not looking away from the pink flowers. Even the tone of her voice showed no emotion at all.

"If you're thinking of your little '_friends_'_, _just give up on them already. You've given yourself to me... so you won't have to worry about them, or the outside world again." The demon boy responded, as he walked back towards the door. As soon as he said the last part, Kayume snapped her head up and looked into the corner of the mirror, where she knew his reflection would be, but he was already gone.

Her heart sank to her stomach, just as the thought of her friends filled her head. _Erza..._ She thought. _Gray...Wendy...Lucy! I'm so sorry...! _A tear fell down her cheek, and into the bouquet. She looked back into her own eyes, and took a shaky breath. _N-Natsu..._ Her heart sank even more, causing her to burst into tears. "I'm so sorry..." She whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 Hour Later<span>**

Everything went still for a minute, silence filled the air, but it was quickly replaced by the melody of a pipe organ. All the demons and demoness stood at attention, and turned towards the back of the aisle, just as Kayume started walking out. Her dress was shorter in the front, but flowed elegantly against the ground behind her, and hugged her curves like it was about to suffocate her. The hanyou's head was bowed to the ground, causing the vale to just skim her heels, and her bangs to conceal her face.

When she finally arrived to the front, where Kojinki waited, she stood in front of him and shot him a cold glare. The organ stopped playing, and everyone sat back down as the 'priest' walked up between the hanyou and demon boy.

The priest towered over them, his devil horns jutting out of his head like they were ripped from a ram. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we gather here today..." He started, but his voice began to fade, as Kayume had one thing on her mind.

_Natsu...Please, save me!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the Guild<strong>

Still with no luck in finding the hanyou, Fairy Tail's Strongest Members decided to rest up at the Guild. Erza, Gray and Wendy joined Juvia and Gajeel at one of the restaurant tables, while Lucy sat at the bar with Plue and Mira, staring out into space with a sad expression.

"Hey Lucy, where'd Natsu go?" The silver haired beauty asked, as she was drying a beer mug. However, the blond didn't respond. "Lucy?" Mira tried again, waving a hand in front of her friend's face. "Hello? Earthland to Lucy!" The blond Mage blinked her eyes a few times, and turned back to Mirajane.

"S-Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked, where Natsu went. He didn't come back with you guys after today's search. Is everything alright?" The silver haired waitress finished asking, as she set the mug and rag down. Lucy blinked a few more times, before glancing to the ground in disappointment.

"He's still looking for Kayume. He told us he saw her again, but it was just another one of his illusions." Lucy choked out, holding Plue tighter in her arms. "I-I'm worried for him, Mira. He's been having these illusions of Kayume since she disappeared, and is convinced that she's somewhere in Magnolia still..."

"Well, he _has_ developed a strong relationship with her...Maybe even more than friends." Mira replied, placing a finger on her chin in thought, but that only made Lucy hug Plue tighter. "But don't worry, I know you'll find her and bring her back."

Lucy looked away from her friend, and glared back at the ground. _Yeah..._ The blond thought to herself. If_ we find her..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere in Magnolia<strong>

Natsu had searched high and low, since he stayed behind and let the others go back to the Guild. After about 3 hours, the pinkette decided to stop and just walk around town. _I could have sworn she was there that time!_ Natsu thought to himself, thinking hard about the illusion of Kayume he saw earlier. _I mean...it was as though her scent..._

The Dragon Slayer stopped abruptly in his tracks, and shot his head up from the ground in realization. "HER _SCENT_!" He shouted, and started running back to the place he saw the illusion earlier. He needed to tell the others as well, but the Guild was too far and there wasn't enough time.

By the time he returned to the spot, Natsu was smelling the air. _She WAS here! _He thought. _The scent's still fresh! But, where could she...?_ Natsu searched around even more, and planted his nose to the ground where the scent was most strongest."That bastard..." He cursed under his breath. The Fire Mage searched around some more for a passage or something..._ANYTHING_ that could bring him to the hanyou.

_Don't worry, Kayume._ Natsu thought. _I'm gonna get you out of there..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait, you guys. I've been SUPER busy with Exams coming up. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review on how you liked this chapter, the last one, or your feelings on how this story's going so far (Honestly, you can say if you hate it. I won't be upset, or judge you) ;)<strong>


End file.
